They're Us
by Goldenbrook15
Summary: When the Young Justice land themselves in another dimension by accident and then manage to escape the entire Justice League (who strangely don't know them at all) and flee into the world outside, Batman can only come to one conclusion, "They're us, from a different world."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or Young Justice, though I think both of them are awesome.**

 **They're Us**

Young Justice crossover Justice League

 _Summary_

 _When the Young Justice land themselves in another dimension by accident and then manage to escape the entire Justice League (who strangely don't know them at all) and flee into the world outside, Batman can only come to one conclusion, "They're us, from a different world."_

Mind Speak – _"Hello"_

 **Chapter I**

 _Lost Bird_

Robin knew the moment that they entered the building that something was very, _very wrong_ with this situation. There were no scientists running around in panic as the fire alarm rang through the building as would be expected from a place like this. It was during working hours so that there should be _someone_ here.

As if to contradict his conclusions everything was silent and still.

His gut instinct (or the _Bat_ -sense, as his friends liked to call it,) was screaming at him to _get out get out get out_ now!

Robin's frown deepened as he put his hand to his ear but stopped before he touched his communicator. No, it wasn't time to call Batman yet. He would alert the rest of the team, however.

 _"Megan,"_ Robin began as he slipped through the shadows warily, _"Warn the others, something isn't right."_

The silence from the other end of the mind link caused him to pause and his frown to deepen. His hands twitched toward his utility belt as he wondered what had happened to Megan. The only reason that the link would be down was if she had been taken out.

Worry swept through him for his team, but he forcefully pushed it to the side, replacing it with _The Mission_.

Pressing the communicator in his ear Robin grown softly, "This is Robin, the mind link is down, what's happening?"

The lack of voices responding to him made the pit in Robin's stomach deepen and his throat go dry. Something was _wrong_ and he couldn't just _leave_ his team without knowing what had happened to them . . .

The shuffle of feet, so loud against the silence, sent Robin's heart fluttering in fear.

"Oh, Hello there, looks like I found our missing bird," a sickly sweet voice said from behind Robin as he spun around to face the other.

He never got to see who it was because a second later a bright white light filled his vision, blocking out everything around him.

Before he went unconscious he heard the voice one last time, "A pity I have to get rid of you; I always did like birds . . ."

o.0.o.0.o

When the alarms to the Watchtower suddenly exploded into a loud, angry screech almost all of the heroes currently there winced and clutched their ears in pain. Superman had it worst of all, with his super-hearing and all that.

Growling angrily Superman spun to look at Batman, whose grim face did not bode well for any of them.

"What's going on?" Superman asked.

Batman's face darkened further as he turned to the large computer and began typing so fast Superman almost couldn't follow him. "An unknown power surge in the lower levels of the watchtower occurred. All of the cameras, heat sensors, and electronics are out of commission. There is a possibility of a break-in . . ."

Frowning Superman turned his eyes downward and focused his vision so he could see through the many floors. His frown deepened at what he found.

"Which level did you say it was on?" he asked.

"Level six," Batman grimaced, "You don't want to know what is down there."

"Well," Superman commented, turning his gaze away from the floor to look at his kind of friend, "I don't know about the what, but there are six unconscious humanoids on that level."

Batman's head snapped up, his gaze narrowing, "Show me."

o.0.o.0.o

Robin didn't know what he had been hit with, but whatever it was it had given him the worst headache that he had ever had in his entire life. Scowling he squinted into the darkness around him, wondering where he was and what the light had done to him.

He wasn't dead, at least.

A groan from next to him caused Robin to turn and see the faint outline of his friend Kid Flash stirring from unconsciousness before the boy fell back into sleep. A quick glance around confirmed that, yes, the entire team was here, though he was the only one that seemed to be awake.

When he tried to lift his limbs, however, he found that they currently felt as heavy as lead bricks. His head pounded harder as he struggled to sit up only to collapse back down with a gasp of pain. He wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, that was for sure.

A door slid open somewhere, spilling light into the room as well as the sound of voices. Robin immediately went limp, closed his eyes, and deepened his breathing, his training with Batman kicking in as strangers entered the room.

". . . I don't suppose you know who they are," one of the figures said and Robin had to stifle a gasp at the familiar voice of Superman.

"No, I do not," At the second voice Robin had to forcibly restrain himself from twitching.

It was Batman . . . but not his Batman.

 **0~o~0**

 **I hoped you liked it. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League. I haven't even seen all of them so I don't even have claim to knowing the plotline, but oh well.**

 **As for updates . . . don't plan on them being regular. Maybe one every two weeks, if that.**

 **This is my first crossover. Don't be too harsh and please leave lots of reviews!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Children_

Batman knew the moment he laid eyes on the six teens that they were going to be trouble.

Each of them seemed to be modeled after someone in the League, but slightly altered. Only the last, and consequently smallest, of the group was different. The yellow and black was a combination that didn't fit any of the major superheroes and nether did the design of his costume.

Thankfully, they were all knocked out, which meant that he wouldn't have to deal with nosy brats until they woke up. It also meant that he had time to figure out how they had arrived.

Pulling out a small device out of a compartment on his belt Batman turned it on and let it begin scanning the area for any residue energy that might explain the phenomenon.

Thankfully it had been kids this time, and kids were relatively harmless. It was whoever had sent them was what he was worried about.

". . . I don't suppose you know who they are," Superman said, crossing his arms and floating into the room slightly to get a better look at the children.

Batman stiffened slightly and then shook his head, "No, I do not."

Giving a glance at the children Batman felt a well of unease. Something . . . wasn't right about this situation. He didn't know everyone on sight (no matter what the rest of the League thought) only the important people. Kids running around in costumes resembling the Justice League would be pretty high on his 'Important' list so either they had been dressed up by whoever had sent them or . . .

The beeping of his device made Batman turn his attention turn back to the lit up screen. His heart sank as it reported what he, and most of the other League, feared.

Leftover dimensional travel residue.

It was only the protesting squeal of metal under his fingers that made him realize that he was clenching his hand tight enough to break bones. Taking a deep, inaudible breath Batman forced himself to relax and turned to Superman.

"They are not from around here."

At his words Superman's eyes hardened and he landed softly on the floor. He knew immediately what Batman was referring to, and it was an unpleasant thought for all of them. The memories themselves made the Dark Knight wince.

"Same place?" Superman questioned, now warily watching the children for any sign of stirring. Who knew what they were capable of.

Batman shook his head slightly, tapping some more instructions into the energy decoder, "No, but somewhere similar enough to have versions of the Justice League."

There was silence for several moments before Superman broke it with another question, "What should we do with them?"

"Put them in a secure ward in the medical bay," Batman glanced over the kids, "It looks like some of them are injured and are in need of medical attention, but have some of the other heroes guard them. We don't know what they can do yet."

Superman nodded and turned to leave to gather some more people, but paused in the doorway and glanced back, "Is it possible that they are . . ."

Batman didn't respond and after a moment Superman left without further question.

Alone in the quiet with the unconscious kids Batman allowed himself to ponder what Superman had said. His eyes examined each of the children, finally settling on the last one. The one with hair just as black as his own and face hidden in the shadow.

 _Yes,_ he thought, _There is a possibility. A very_ large _possibility._

 _A very terrifying possibility._

0~o~0

 _"I don't suppose you know who they are . . ."_

 _"No, I do not."_

Robin wasn't sure if he should jump up and try and shake some sense into his father ("Of course you know who I am, you _adopted_ me!") or to continue his ruse of being knocked out and try and figure out what was going on.

He went with the later, seeing as it was impossible for Bruce and Superman both to not recognize any of them. Conner, yes; he rarely had contact with the League and the lights were still off, making it hard to see. The others? Not so much. Something was going on, and he was planning on finding out what.

The beeping of some kind of device brought Robin back to the present as he strained his ears to make out what was happening. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Batman before the vigilante spoke, his voice hard.

"They are not from around here."

Robin didn't know what Batman meant by that, but with the heavy feeling of the words there was no doubt a hidden meaning behind them.

It seemed Superman knew what his companion was talking about, "Same place?"

The ominous, all too threatening tone made Robin almost twitch. His confusion mounted as he wondered what the two were referring too. It was obviously something that affected them, but he couldn't recall anything that would make the two react like they were right now to several strangers that they didn't recognize.

"No, but somewhere similar enough to have versions of the Justice League," Batman replied.

Robin felt his breath freeze in his throat. _No . . ._

Different _versions_ of the Justice League, he had said. Robin knew that Batman had protocols for visitors from alternate dimensions, but he hadn't really believed in the possibility of it happening, let alone happening to his team.

It would explain their situation, though . . .

Neither Batman nor Superman recognized them, from the sound of it they were on the watchtower, and the goal of their attackers had been to _get rid_ of them.

With how Superheroes had a tendency to _not die_ what better way to get rid of them than to put them on a world where they couldn't find there way back.

A world where they wouldn't be able to get help from their mentors because their mentors _didn't know them._

The stress of the day as well as his realization made Robin want to sob, though he kept it in, not wanting to alert the Heroes to his eavesdropping.

They had to get out. Batman was suspicious, and who knew what conclusions he would come up with about them. Robin did _not_ want to end up on the examination table under the eyes of his father.

It would ruin him.

For now though, he had to bide his time, wait for his team to wake back up.

He couldn't do this alone.

0~o~0

Wally, also known as Kid Flash but he referred to himself as Wally in his head, felt like he had been running at his top speed for hours and then a mountain decided to sit on him.

In other words, he felt awful.

Wally groaned quietly and tried to sit up, which turned out impossible as he found straps securing him in place. His heart sped up as his eyes snapped open, seeing only white above him. The sent of antiseptic wafted through his nose, telling him that ether A) he was in a hospital, which was _not good_ or B) the they were in a lab after they had been set up and captured and now were going to be used in horrible experiments by less than sane scientists which was _even worse_ and _. . ._

Wally really hoped that it was the former.

"Calm down!" the soft, familiar hiss of Robin made Wally turn in the other boy's direction, panic in his eyes.

"Dick? What's going on? Where are we? How did we get here?" His voice sped up till it was incomprehensible to the human mind and his heart rate went up even more.

" _Wally_ ," Robin growled, his eyes flicking to the heart monitor for a second, which was beeping away at a pace too fast for humans, " _Calm. Down._ "

Wally shut up, recognizing the worry on Robin's face, and then flushing as he realized that anyone could have heard him give away his friend's identity.

If this ever got back to Batman . . .

Wally shuddered and took in several deep breaths to help him calm down, lowering the beeping at the same time. Relief flooded Robin's eyes, which were flicking between him and the monitor.

Once the machine had stopped blaring Wally felt calm enough to ask Robin, in a reasonably fast pace, what in the _world_ was going on.

Robin wouldn't be caught _dead_ in a public hospital (Batman would never allow it) so that threw that theory out the window. He also would have already found a way to escape had this been a lab for evil experimentation, so that possibility was gone too.

"Robin . . . what is going on?" Wally asked in a hushed voice, copying his friend as he examined the room they were in.

There were four other beds besides the ones that Wally and Robin were on, and each of them contained a member of their team. No one else was awake, but he could see that several of them were injured and had bandages over large slashes in their suits that were stained lightly with red. The room they were in was small and, from what he could tell, there was only one exit or entrance.

He had no idea where they where.

Robin's eyes flickered to the door, and the wariness in his face put Wally on edge. Robin had been trained by _Batman_ , and nothing scared the bats. Well, almost nothing, and what did usually was one of the _'the world is going to end if we don't_ do something!' types of things. Even then it was more determination then fear that drove them.

"KF," Robin started, his fingers twitching in a nervous gesture, "Have you ever heard of a parallel universe?"

 _Well yah_ , Wally thought, _but what does that have to do with anything?_

"Well, it seems like we ended up in one."

 _Apparently everything._

"Well, where in _this world_ are we than?" Wally asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown of concentration.

Robin's fidgeting increased, "Um, you see . . . it looks like we might have . . . sort of . . . ended up in the watchtower . . ."

It took a few moments for what Robin said to set in, but when it did Wally's eyes widened. "We're in _space?!"_

"Well, yah, but that's not the point-"

"We're in space on a _giant satellite_ that _could malfunction at any second?_ " Ok, maybe he was exaggerating a little bit, but Wally had never liked heights . . . or not being able to breathe . . . or the darkness of outer space . . .

Yah, he tended to avoid all of them where possible. A satellite made for the Justice League wasn't just going to malfunction, but the fear was still there.

"Yes KF, we are on the watchtower. Now would you please _calm down and listen?!_ " Robin growled.

Wally's jaw clicked shut, swallowing any further protests, and nodded. Robin sighed and rubbed his head. For the first time the yellow speedster noticed that his friend had already managed to slip out of the restraints (lucky) and was not tied down to the bed.

Seeing the direction of his gaze Robin pulled out a small blade and slipped over to Wally, "Sorry KF. Forgot you were still tied down."

Wally scoffed but didn't say anything as he sat up and rubbed his wrists where the bands had been. No doubt had just anyone tried to cut them the knife would have been broken, but Bats always have something on them that makes them the exception. Robin made quick work of the rest of the team's bindings before turning back to Wally.

"So, you were saying?" Wally asked, glancing at the rest of the team, most of who looked like they would wake up soon.

Robin rolled his eyes (though you couldn't tell through the mask) and sat back on his bed, "We are in a world where the Justice League exists and we don't."

Wally blinked, "Can the League help us get back?"

Robin narrowed his eyes, "That's the thing. I don't think we should stay here any longer then we have. If the others don't wake up soon they might realize that we are conscious."

"Why is that a bad thing?" Wally stopped rubbing his wrists, his shoulders tensing.

"Batman."

What . . . oh. _Oh._ Right. Probably not a good idea to stick around.

Watching Batman interrogate someone was scarring enough, being the one _questioned_ was not something that Wally wanted to experience; and Batman would be sure to make it an _interesting_ experience.

The fact that _they_ were the ones that were the intruder to the watchtower, the Leagues main headquarters . . . lets just say Wally _really_ didn't want to stick around.

He took a deep breath and hoped that the others woke up soon, "So, what's the plan?"

0~o~0

Flash was on watch duty when it happened so _of course_ he had to be too distracted to notice.

He flipped through a book that he had brought with him, glancing at the screen every few minutes as he waited. A pile of junk food on one side, already half eaten, as well as a pile of books on the other was a testament to just how much action he expected from that day.

That is why when the camera to the medical rooms flickered and then settled again he never noticed. Nor did he notice when the two guards outside of the rooms fell unconscious from a knockout gas that seeped out from under the door and were dragged back into the room. Seconds later that camera flickered too and the image replaced itself with the guards still there, on a continual loop.

No one would notice until a half an hour later when the shift changed and the guards never reported in.

But by that point it was too late. The kids were already gone.

0~o~0

 **Well, that was interesting. It ended up a bit different than I expected, but I can work with that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please, review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or Young Justice.**

 **Important note at the bottom of the chapter; please read.**

 **Chapter III**

 _They Are Us_

 _"Batman, we have a problem."_

Batman paused at the nervous, slightly panicked voice of Flash coming over the comm. His eyes narrowed as he set down the strand of red hair he had been extracting DNA from. Five other test tubes were lined up neatly in a holder, each containing their own strands of hair which were soaking in a liquid solution.

Pressing his hand to his ear Batman growled angrily, "What is it Flash?"

They should know better than to bother him when he was busy. The children worried him and he would feel more comfortable knowing who they were. And how could he figure out that if he was constantly being interrupted?

Especially the black-haired small one, though he couldn't figure out why.

"Y-yes, um, well, you see . . . there might have been . . . a little mistake . . ." Flash stuttered.

"Flash," Batman's growl deepened and he could almost hear the other's mouth clicking shut in fear, " _What problem."_

Flash gulped, "Remember those kids that you brought in earlier?"

Batman clenched his hands in inpatients, "What _about_ them?"

"They might have . . . well, they have . . . escaped?"

They was silence for several seconds where Flash didn't dare to breath. And then . . .

" _What!"_

The dark, dangerous roar made Flash wince and anyone who heard it turn and run as far away as they could.

No one wanted to deal with an angry Batman.

Poor Flash. Then again, this was his fault.

0~o~0

Robin waited silently, crouched in the vents above the lab rooms as he listened to the conversation between Batman (not his Batman, his heart whispered sadly. He was already missing his dad.) and Flash, just barely holding back a smirk as he heard the counterpart to his father growling and storming out of the room. The dark Bat was no doubt in search of a certain speedster to wring more information from the other, literally if need be.

As soon as the door closed behind the dark hero Robin pulled out his tools and began to unscrew the bolts that held the vent cover in place. It was funny how adults assumed that just because the vents were too small for a full grown person that they weren't a possible weak point.

And he wasn't going to be the one to tell them either.

It took less than a minute to remove the vent cover and drop down into the room in a crouch. His eyes immediately sought out the test tubes containing the hairs and he smiled triumphantly as he pulled out a small explosive.

He knew that Batman had taken samples of their DNA, now he just needed to find all of it and destroy it.

It took all of four minutes to find and obliterate the blood samples (from those that it could be taken from) hair samples, and skin samples. When the last of it was destroyed Robin grinned and jumped back up into the vents. The cover was replaced and the young member of the Team made his way back through the vents to where he had left the rest of his companions in the spaceship hangers.

Dropping down among his friends in the ship that they had chosen Robin buckled himself in and grinned at the rest of them, "Ready to go?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and went back to the controls, "Have you ever flown one of these things?"

"Nope," Robin shook his head as he started fiddling with buttons and the engine hummed to life, "but it's as good a time as any to learn."

Kid Flash suddenly looked like he was going to throw up.

0~o~0

Flash, as soon as he realized just how angry Batman was, decided to make a tactical retreat and ran, leaving the rest of the Justice League to face the scary human's anger.

"Where are they? How did they escape?" Batman growled, glaring at Oliver Queen (a.k.a. Green Arrow) who had been one of the two guards.

Oliver chuckled nervously as he glanced away from the Bat, "Well, um, I . . . don't know?"

Batman's eyes narrowed into a glare.

Backpedaling quickly Oliver tried to cover up his mistake, "I-I mean we were unconscious before we realized what was happening. They were gone when we woke up."

"And what, exactly," Batman gritted, " _did_ happen?"

" _Um . . ."_

"Batman, there has been a breach in the hanger. One of the jets is missing," Black Canary's voice crackled over his com, causing Batman to turn his attention from the cowering, green hero who took it as his chance to escape.

"How long has it been gone?" he asked, pressing his fingers to the communicator in his ear so that he could hear better.

"According to the data, less then half an hour ago," Black Canary replied.

Batman frowned, going over the times in his head. The children had been missing for more than an hour and the med bay wasn't that far from the hanger (a necessity, seeing how often heroes got injured) and it shouldn't have taken them that long to find it; which meant that they had been doing something else as well.

His eyes narrowed even further, "Canary, check my lab, I'm going back to the medical bay to make sure of something."

"On it."

The line disconnected as Batman turned and strode away toward where the children had been held. If he was right, and his theory was becoming increasingly possible, then Canary wouldn't find anything in the lab, which was the _point_ , because that would mean that all of his DNA samples were gone.

His hand hovered over his belt for a moment, specifically where he had put the samples previously. Thankfully, he had precautions.

There was one sample left, a red hair from the boy resembling Flash that he had kept in the Med-bay for this exact reason.

It was something that he _wouldn't_ normally do, and that was why it would still be there.

0~o~0

The chaos and disorganized yelling was not helping the situation. Superman rubbed his head in exasperation as he tried to calm the yelling heroes down, to no avail.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me we had children aboard!"

"There was no reason to get everyone involved!"

"Yah, but _Green Arrow_ knew . . ."

The archer himself shrank back against his chair in hopes of staying out of it. He was still shaken from his encounter with Batman earlier.

"Diana, Hawkgirl," Superman snapped, "Calm down and let us explain-"

" _Explain_ , boy scout? Well, let's hear it then. Just where did the kids come from and _why were they under guard?_ More importantly, how did they manage to _escape_ from _right under our noses_ without _anyone noticing_?" Diana snarled, turning her ire on him.

The yelling only seemed to get louder from there.

"Yah," another hero exclaimed, though Superman could not see who it was, "how did they escape? We're the Justice League!"

Like that mattered. Super villains escaped them all the time. Of course, none of those villains were _children_ but . . .

"Why don't we ask Flash? He was the one on monitor duty . . ."

"Hey! Don't point at me! It wasn't _my_ fault. I didn't even know about them . . ." the red speedster threw his arms in the air in exasperation. He was still angry with Green Lantern for dragging him back up to the Watchtower when the meeting was called. He wanted to stay as far away from Batman as he could until the whole thing blew over, thank you very much.

" _What is going on here?"_ the soft, angry growl pierced through the bickering better than any yelling had so far, though it probably had more to do with the person who said it than the way they were said.

Silence fell over the assembled group and the heroes who had been standing up while yelling sheepishly settled back into their chairs. Batman's glare moved around the whole room, leaving none of the heroes unscathed. Green Arrow and Flash even flinched as the while eyes settled on them for slightly longer then the others.

Superman sighed thankfully and stood up, bringing the Dark Knight's attention to him, "Thank you for coming Batman. Care to take a seat? I'm sure you know more about this then I do at the moment."

Batman didn't respond as he made his way across the room and settling in his shadowed chair.

"Ok," Superman turned his attention to the other heroes, "Now that we are all here I would like to explain what has been happening. Earlier this morning we encountered a power surge in the lower levels of the tower which led us to the discovery of six teens; all of them were unconscious upon discovery and some of them were wounded.

"Upon examination of the energy that surrounded them, it was determined that they were from an alternate world."

There were gasps all around as the other members stiffened in their seats. More than one glance was sent at Flash, who for once did not like the attention.

"Is it . . . is it the - _that world?_ " Flash asked uneasily, shifting nervously.

Batman shook his head, drawing attention to himself, "No, the energy readings weren't the same. They have nothing to do with the Justice Lords."

The heroes breathed a sigh of relief. They did not want another situation like that one their hands.

"However I did confirm that the world that they are from has something similar, if not the same, as the Justice League," Batman continued.

Superman turned to his kind-of friend in surprise. This was news to him. Batman had been cooped up in his lab (after it had been cleaned up, something about an explosion?) for most of the day and he had not informed anyone else what he was doing.

"How do you know?" Hawkwoman asked.

"I have reason to believe that the children . . . are us, from a different world."

" _What?"_ several of the heroes stood up in shock, glancing around at each other in surprise.

Batman tapped on the table, making a holo-screen pop up with pictures of all the kids that had been found, "Most the children were found wearing things similar to people in the league." A flick of his fingers copied the pictures onto the other's screens, which also flickered to life, "The green skinned girl with red hair is Martian, like J'onn."

Martian Manhunter's eyes went wide, his hands tightening on the table as his gaze focused on the small, female Martian shown in the picture. Even though she was young and a girl . . . he could still see the resemblance to himself.

"The boy in the black shirt with Superman's symbol should be obvious," Batman's eyes flickered to the rapidly paling Kryptonian at his side, "As expected, his skin was impenetrable and his appearance suggests that he is Superman . . . just several years younger."

It was clear that Superman didn't know what to think, so Batman moved on, focusing on the form of a blond archer in a green suit that cut off at her middle to show her stomach.

Green Arrow yelped, scooting back his chair away from his place at the table as the picture enlarged, "No, no, no, no . . ." he muttered with large eyes, completely ignoring Batman's glare for interrupting.

Batman snorted and rolled his eyes under his cowl, "That would be, obviously, Green Arrow."

"No . . . it can't be _– I'm a girl?"_ Green Arrow whimpered, causing Black Canary, who was sitting by him, to whack him in the arm.

"Oh, shut up. You don't see J'onn whining, do you? Grow up," she rolled her eyes at the childish hero and snorted, "You're already a girl anyway."

Batman chose to ignore the squabble, "A bow as well as several trick arrows were confiscated from her person. The arrows themselves were the same kind that Green Arrow uses."

Another flick of his hand and that picture shrunk, bringing the fourth into sight. This one showed a white haired, dark skinned boy who looked older than the other three. Gills along the side of his neck as well as the symbol on his belt made it clear for them to see who Batman thought this was.

"That's not me," Aquaman commented calmly, his eyebrows furled as he examined the picture, "However, I have seen no one like this in my city even though it is clear that they are Atlantean."

Batman nodded, "It is possible that this is another version of you . . ."

"Or?" Wonder Woman prompted, staring at the dark hero.

"Or it is possible that Aquaman never left his city and this boy is the one who became the hero of the surface world," Batman asked, his eyes settling on Aquaman, who hesitated as the others focused on him as well.

"As much as I would like to deny it . . . there was a time when I did not care for the surface world," Aquaman conceded, "It is possible that, in that world, I never became a hero and stayed in my city."

Batman dipped his head slightly and turned back to his screen while pulling up the next picture, "This is the most obvious one," he said softly as he enlarged it. The red headed teen was tall and lanky with a yellow cowl that covered most of his head except his lower face and hair. The suit he wore was in the same bright yellow with ascents of red and white. It was the lightning bolt positioned in the center of his chest, however, that was strikingly familiar.

"It seems that even they need a Flash," John (a.k.a Green Lantern) contemplated, glancing over at the red speedster who had frozen in his seat.

Hawkwoman's hand clenched around her mace as her eyes tightened, "So they all wear similar costumes as some of our members as well as look like them, but how does that prove your theory, Batman? You don't seem like someone to bring up something like this on a _guess_."

The other Leaguers nodded and murmured quietly to each other.

"You are correct, Hawkwoman," Batman replied and reached into a pouch on his belt, "This should be proof enough."

A small, folded paper as well as a packet were slid across the smooth surface toward her as the others leaned forward. Hesitantly, she unfolded the paper and began to read, her eyes widening and flicking to the packet as she did so. As soon as she finished she shakily put the paper down and picked up the packet, which the rest could now see contained several strands of red hair.

"Is this . . ."

"Yes," Batman sat stiffly, "DNA match for Wally West, age fourteen, speedster."

Everything was quiet as they all contemplated the consequences of what this might mean. All of them new the identity of Flash, had known since the Justice Lords incident, but to see something like this, a _fourteen year old_ Flash from another world, hammered in just how important he was.

Every League needed their Flash.

The only one who seemed to be thinking about something else was Flash himself, who had already moved on to examining the last picture with a frown.

"Hey, Bats?" the speedster questioned, drawing attention to himself, "If each of these kids is someone from the league, then who is this kid? His costume isn't like any of ours."

Batman was silent for several moment as he turned his attention to the last child, his hands shaking ever so slightly though no one else could tell.

He had been thinking about this since the kids had first appeared. The pull that had drawn him in, the black hair and aristocratic face, the _way_ the suit was made, not necessarily the _style_ , it all pointed toward one thing.

"He," Batman struggled to keep him voice even, "would be _me_."

 **0~o~0**

 **I hope you all like this chapter. I spent nearly three hours typing it up for you.**

 **Oh, I don't really have a solid plan for where this will go, so I wanted to ask for requests for the next few chapters (No parings though).**

 **Should I:**

 **A)** **Have the Young Justice vanish into the people of earth and have the Justice League search for them frantically.**

 **B)** **The jet malfunctions and the Young Justice have to survive in . . . say, Africa? Maybe Antarctica? Again, Justice League have no idea where they are.**

 **C)** **Young Justice gets captured by a criminal organization soon after landing. Said criminals mistook them for the Justice League and now have no idea what to do with six annoying, hard to keep track of, teens with superpowers.**

 **D)** **Something else (where you request specifically and I consider . . .) or,**

 **E)** **Not telling, but it has to do with a circus . . .** **(cackles insanely and runs off to start planning, if the reviewers should want this one.)**

 **F)** **A combination of all of them?**

 **Hmm, I hadn't thought of that . . . (Maybe if I combined another of my ideas with this story? It could work . . .)**

 **Anyway, see you next chapter!**

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League or Young Justice.**

 **Wow, there where some really close counts. I want to thank everyone for the feedback and to tell them that I now have a plotline (based on my ideas, your thoughts, and the general chaos that is my mind) that I hope you will like.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _How A Robin Thinks_**

 _"He . . . would be me."_

It was as if someone had said that the world was going to end in ten seconds. Half of the League were suddenly choking on air and the others were staring at Batman in shock, as if the very idea of him once being a kid was idiotic.

Even Superman was disbelieving, glancing between the picture and the hero next to him, trying to see the similarities between the brightly colored kid and his friend.

"Um . . . Batman?" he asked hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

Please be kidding _, please be kidding_ . . .

No one in the league wanted to be responsible for _finding_ those kids again if one of them _was_ a miniature Bat. One Bat was hard enough to deal with, and that was when he was on their side. A Bat who was working against them, or at least not with them? _Not good._

Batman's decisive nod dashed their hopes however as he enlarged the picture even more.

"Though the coloring is a bit . . . excessive, the suit itself is extremely similar to my own," he pointed to the spikes along the sides of the boy's arms, exactly like the ones that the Bat had, "Those are not for decoration, though most people would not know. And the belt," he gestured to the yellow belt around the kid's waist. The object that had looked more decorative then useful before now seemed that much more dangerous, "is an exact replica of my own."

There was silence for several moments after he had spoken in which the League glanced at each other in horror as they realized just what this meant.

They were going up against another Batman, a _kid_ Batman.

And for some reason that was _a lot_ worse than an adult Batman.

"Were dead, aren't we?" Flash whispered, glancing around at the wide eyed members around him.

Those that heard could only agree.

0~o~0

Artemis growled and clutched her seat tightly as the jet gave another lurch. Her side ached from where she had been slashed before being tossed into the portal that had brought them to this world. She was still praying that this was all a dream.

"I think I'm going to be sick . . ." Wally gasped from beside her, his face turning green as he clutched his middle.

Artemis gritted her teeth, "You think, Baywatch? Why don't you go somewhere else then so you don't get it all over me!"

Wally glanced at her like she was crazy, but was forced to return to his curled position with another groan as the jet jittered under them. Artemis narrowed her eyes at the rapidly blinking controls and buttons before turning to look at Robin.

"Note to self," she muttered, "Never let Robin drive anything with us in it."

Robin, completely oblivious to Artemis anger, grinned as he angled the shuttering jet toward earth.

"Don't worry," he called, "Going through the Earth's atmosphere is always a bit hard."

"Not this hard," Wally muttered from beside her and Artemis huffed as her irritation swelled.

"Shut-up Baywatch. No one wants to hear the obvious," she growled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Robin yelled as he rapidly pushed buttons, causing even more flashing lights. Artemis wondered what he was hoping to achieve and then decided that she didn't want to know.

"Just get us on the ground Bird-boy," she snapped and the all too gleeful robin.

By this point even Kaldur was having trouble keeping his lunch from coming back up, and no one wanted to see that. Superboy and M'gann, however, did not seem to have any problem with the rolling floor under their feet, though M'gann might have been a slightly paler green than usual.

The shuttering leveled out after a few minutes, though it was still not perfect as the occasional blast of wind hit them. Robin leaned back in satisfaction.

"Landing site in thirty minutes," he announced smugly, "I told you we would make it."

The glares that were directed at him didn't faze him, but he lived with the Batman, and no one could compete with the Bat glares. Kaldur and Wally were to busy trying to keep from throwing up to look at the Bird.

"So," Artemis commented, narrowing her eyes on Robin, " _it's as good a time as any to learn_ , huh?"

Robin's smile didn't dim, "It's a work in progress. We're still alive, are we not?"

"Alive," Wally muttered from beside her, "but still trying to believe it."

Artemis rolled her eyes at the speedster as she turned back to the Boy Wonder. "What are we supposed to do now, then, oh all-knowing Bat?"

Robin blinked and turned his head slightly to look at the rest of the Team, his face suddenly turning serious, "We stay out of the league's grasp. Who knows what they have come up about us by what they already know. For all we know they could think that we are villains from another dimension that just happened to have costumes similar to theirs. Better yet, that the Justice League of our dimension are no longer heroes but dictators who are ruling the world by force," he crossed his arms, his frown deepening.

"That and we don't have time for them to get in the way. We need a way home fast and we can't find one with them hovering over us. Whoever sent us hear clearly wanted us out of the way, but why?" the last sentence was quieter then the rest, as if he were only speaking his thoughts out loud.

Aqualad had recovered enough by this point to join the conversation, "How are we to do that, Robin?"

Robin pulled up his glove computer and began tapping quickly over the see-through key board. After a few moments an audio feed was brought up, "I caught one of our opponent's voices on tape when I was attacked. If we can find them in this dimension, chances are they are working on something similar to the tech that sent us here, or at least lead up to the people who can make it."

He tapped the screen again as it began to play.

 _"This is Robin, the mind link is down, what is happening?"_

The panic in his voice, only caught by Artemis, made her wince. Robin must have been one of the last to get caught.

Seconds later they heard the shuffling of footsteps and the flutter of Robin's cloak as he spun around. A loud, angry buzz erupted over the speakers, making all of them wince. From the sound of it, it had been the light that they had all seen and Robin stumbled back in surprise. Then a second voice spoke.

 _"Oh, Hello there, looks like I found our missing bird_ ," the second voice said in a sing-song, the person nearing Robin judging from the increased sound of their footsteps, _"A pity I have to get rid of you; I always did like birds . . ."_

And then everything fizzled off into a crackle.

Artemis didn't miss the wince from Robin at the last sentence, but didn't comment on it.

"I can isolate the voice," Robin spoke up to break the sudden tension in the aircraft, "and then run it through a voice recognizer."

From the fast pace of his fingers Artemis had no doubt that was exactly what he was doing.

A few moments later Robin let out a soft _"Oh . . .",_ pulled up a picture, and enlarged it so that they could all see. The picture was of a middle aged woman who was unnaturally pale with hair so red it almost looked like it was on fire. Her eyes were also an abnormal green, the same shade as her clothing, "This is Pamela Isley . . . also known as Poison Ivy."

"Poison Ivy?" M'gann perked up, "Who is she?"

Robin grimaced as Wally spoke up, "Dude, isn't she like, one of the top super-villains in Gotham?"

Robin nodded, confusion on his face, "Yah, but her specialty is plants, not dimensional travel."

"Do you know how to find her?" Kaldur asked.

Hesitantly Robin glanced over his notes, "If this world is anything like our own, then she is probably in Gotham."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go to Gotham," M'gann nodded as if confirming her own words, "The faster we find her the sooner we can get home."

Before anyone could agree Robin's voice rang out, "No."

M'gann blinked in surprise, "Why not, Robin? Didn't you say that we needed to find her?"

Robin shook his head slightly, "We _do_ need to find her, but _we_ are not all going to Gotham."

"Why?" Superboy grunted, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"We can't," to everyone's surprise it was Artemis who spoke, "A large group of kids wandering around Gotham dressed as we are? That would be suicide."

Wally nodded, though reluctantly and still a little green in the face, "She's right. There is a reason the league leaves Batman to take care of Gotham, and it's not just because he doesn't want them there. Walking into Gotham as a superhero is equivalent to walking into a death trap knowingly."

Kaldur's frown deepened, "How do we get the information from her, then?"

Robin's face was even grimmer then before, "I will go. _Alone._ "

"What?" M'gann gasped, her eyes going wide as she floated slightly above the ground, "You can't!"

"I _have_ to," Robin corrected her, turning his head away, "I'm the only one who knows how Gotham works, Batman taught me."

The silence that descended was heavy, but everyone knew that he was right. Kaldur took a deep breath and straightened from his chair, "Where shall we meet you after you have the information?"

"Gotham Harbor, two weeks after I go. If everything goes right I'll be there, if not, well, don't come looking for me."

 _If I'm not there then I probably won't be alive,_ went unsaid.

"You guys shouldn't be in a group either."

Wait, what?

Robin continued as if the others hadn't just looked at him as if he were crazy, "The Justice League is still looking for us. It's easier to be found if we stay together in a large group. They won't expect us to split up and wont be looking for two or three person pares."

"That . . . actually makes sense," Artemis conceded, though she didn't like it.

Before the conversation could continue, however, a metallic voice sounded over the ships intercom, "Destination reached. Self Destruct activated in: one minute."

"Robin!" Wally screeched unexpectedly, "What did you do!?"

Robin's grim moon vanished, replaced by a mischievous grin, "Looks like our stop is here. Anyone feel ready for a jump?"

 **0~o~0**

 **Ok, there's this chapter. I'm going to be taking the next few chapters a little slower so it doesn't seem like I've rushing through this, I hope you don't mind.**

 **On another note, there should be some action in the next chapter, but I'm a bit rushed to get this up because if I don't do it now it could be sitting on my computer for another two weeks before I do anything about it.**

 **I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter. I was very surprised and the enthusiastic response this story has received. Now if only I could figure out what is wrong with my other stories . . .**

 **Again, thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that this story is to your liking.**

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **A big thank-you to those who have reviewed and favorited this story.**

 **If any mistakes are found in this story I am sorry. I have read through this several times but I can't get everything.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Jump_

 _"Looks like our stop is here. Anyone feel ready for a jump?"_

Wally felt like tearing his hair out. Jump? What did Robin mean by that? Did he really expect them to _jump?_

"Are you crazy?" he screeched, drawing the attention of the rest of the team even as Robin stood up and headed toward the back where the exit was.

"Nope," Robin responded, "But it's 'better to be safe then sorry'. Batman would have tracking devices built into this aircraft in case of emergencies. If we want to stay off the radar for now then we have to get rid of it."

"That . . . makes sense," Wally muttered. _Still doesn't mean I want to_ jump.

Robin grinned at his friends even as he hit a large red button to open up the hanger doors. Wally gulped nervously as the long drop was revealed, as well as the sparkling water shimmering beneath them.

"You coming?" Robin called just as the computer declared that they had thirty seconds left.

With a grin the Robin jumped, his cape snapping open into a glide as he fell. The rest of the team quickly followed, not wanting to be caught on an exploding plane.

Sometimes dealing with Robin was worse than dealing with Batman.

0~o~0

 _Great_ , The Flash, one Wally West, thought angrily as he sped through central, _"You know your counterparts best, so it should be your responsibility to find them . . ." Yah, right. Like that will help any. What am I supposed to do, patrol my city until mini-me decides to show up with his gaggle of friends, one of whom is a kid_ Batman? _That isn't going to work._

Wally thought that he was reasonably upset. He did _not_ think like he did ten years ago, thank you very much. That and the fact that the kid had his powers _way_ before he had ever gained them had him confused. What would have prompted that, anyway? He himself had gained his speed in a lab experiment gone wrong. A kid that age shouldn't be allowed anywhere _near_ the dangerous chemicals he had been, let alone survive a lightning strike.

It made him think. Just what had that world been like to have forced their counterparts to become heroes?

Or for their Batman to wear such bright colors.

In fact, why did the mini-Batman dress like that? It was _nothing_ like a bat . . .

Unless he wasn't trying to be a Bat, but something else.

Wally's eye widened as he skidded to a stop, smoke trailing up the skid marks he had made in his unexpected halt.

If the mini-Batman wasn't _Batman_ , then what _did_ he call himself?

And for that matter, what about the other counterparts? Would they have the same names? What about his kid self?

This was all getting much more complicated and confusing.

0~o~0

Ten minutes after the meeting ended Batman found himself typing away at the Bat-computer, attempting to activate the tracker implanted in the stolen jet.

The screen flashed for a few moments and then settled again, this time with a large 'program failure: Unable to locate tracker'.

Bruce sighed and leaned back in his chair as he ran his hand through his hair.

He should have expected nothing less. If the two of them, the kid and himself, were anything alike then the other would have already found and gotten rid of the tracker. It had been his biggest hope of finding them.

This was going to be hard.

0~o~0

Superboy was not a fan of water. The sky? Great, he could handle that. Ground under his feet? That was preferable. Water? He didn't even know how to swim!

Growling and sputtering and his head popped up out of the water Conner struggled to stay up until Kaldur, who had splashed down beside him, grabbed him and helped him to shore, which was not too far away. It would not have been a problem if his feet would _just touch the ground!_

Wally, who was the lightest of them all, was being carried by M'gann without ever having to get wet. Artemis, on the other hand, looked like she was made for water as she cut through it with east, even with her bow and quiver of arrows.

And Robin? The cause of the whole mess (and yes, it _was_ a mess, the boy could have warned them) was waiting on the shore, not a drop on water on him as he searched through the rocks on the ground for something.

Once Kaldur had dragged him far enough that he could touch the ground Conner shook off the helping hand and surged upward. Jumping out of the water with a large splash and coming down with a loud boom on the shore.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Wally joked, only to shut up as Conner turned his angry glare on the yellow speedster.

The glare only softened with M'gann flew over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Are you ok, Conner?"

He shrugged and grunted, "Just wet."

Kaldur turned to look back over the water as a _boom_ echoed through the bay. The jet then had been in was no more then a giant ball of fire and flames as if fell from the sky.

Once the light show had ended Kaldur turned back to the team and examined each of them. Robin was still off looking through the rocks.

"Robin was right," Kaldur said, making the bird perk up at his name, "We are too noticeable in a group. We need to spit up," his eyes flicked to Conner, who stiffened slightly, "Conner, M'gann, you are one team. Keep in contact and don't stray too far from Gotham. We don't want to be in the city, but we should be within a day's travel of it in case anything goes wrong."

Robin, it seemed, had found what he was looking for as he stood up with a handful of rocks, which to Conner looked completely useless. The bird turned back to toward the water, picked up one rock, spun his upper body slightly without moving his legs, and the threw the rock from his side as he came back to his original position. The rock, strangely enough, skipped over the water several times before it disappeared beneath the surface. Conner blinked in confusion, were rocks supposed to do that?

"Kid Flash, Artemis, you are the second team," Kaldur continued after casting a glance at their distracted bird.

"What!" both of them said, their eyes widening comically as they turned to glare at each other.

"I-I _can't_ be put with her!" Wally sputtered, glaring at the green clad archer.

"And you think I want to put up with you?" Artemis shot back, ringing out her wet hair with more force than necessary.

"What about you?" Robin's voice interrupted the arguing pair as he popped up behind Kaldur, "Are you going to join one of the groups?"

Kaldur shook his head, turning to Robin, "No. For now, I will stay near the water. I can take care of myself and it will be easier to get around with access to the water."

Robin nodded, thinking of Gotham Bay, and then looked at Artemis and Wally, who were still squabbling with each other, "And why them?"

"Artemis has more sense then Kid Flash. She will keep him in line," he replied with a straight face.

Both stopped and turned to Aqualad, horrified, "What! No!"

Superboy rubbed his head and rolled his eyes at M'gann, who giggled slightly.

It was going to be a long day.

 **0~o~0**

 **That . . . didn't turn out as long as I wanted.**

 **Oh well, next chapter: Batman's first encounter with Robin.**

 **Hope you continue to read!**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **A big thank-you to those who have reviewed and favorited this story.**

 **If any mistakes are found in this story I am sorry. I have read through this several times but I can't get everything.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Duplicate_

It was dark by the time that a small, humanoid figure glided to a stop on a tall, gothic building.

Robin felt his cloak enfold him as he paused to gaze out over the city that he knew so well.

"It's Gotham," he whispered softly, "but it's not _my_ Gotham."

He had to close his eyes to keep tears from welling up in his eyes. Would they even be able to get home? What if the Ivy of this world didn't have the information that they needed? What if he failed his friends?

What if he never got to see the man he saw as a second father again? If he never got to call him 'Dad'?

Robin sucked a breath in through his mouth shakily, realized that his throat was wet, and swallowed. His eyes hardened.

He _would not_ fail. He _could not_ fail. Even if Ivy didn't have the answers that they needed, there was always the option of figuring out how to build the machine himself; even if it took a lifetime.

Stealing his resolve Robin forced his hands to stop trembling and puffed out his chest slightly, not unlike the bird he represented. He _would_ do this. He had to. His friends were relying on him.

Without hesitation he held out his hand and shot his grappling hook at another sky scraper. Within moments he was running as the rope retracted, and then he jumped, cape billowing out behind him like two bird wings as he sailed through the night.

Back in the Batcave a small red dot began to blink on the large computer screen, making Bruce look up from where he was doing repairs on the Batmobile.

Someone new was in Gotham.

0~o~0

 _"Food . . ."_ Wally drooled over window display at a small bakery in the town that they were in, causing Artemis to glare at his back.

"Why did I have to end up with him again?" she muttered, plucking at the jean jacket that she was wearing. They had all changed into spare clothing that Robin had gotten for them before he left (where and how he got it she didn't want to know) and had split up in different directions. M'gann and Conner were headed closer to Metropolis because, according to M'gann, now that _their_ Superman wasn't going to be glaring down at them then they might as well explore the city that the Kryptonian had chosen to protect. Artemis personally didn't care where they went, so long as they stuck to the mission.

Which, at the moment, didn't consist of more than hiding from the Justice League and blending in.

"Do you think-" Wally began only for Artemis to cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"No."

"But-" he protested.

 _"No,"_ Artemis replied firmly, "We are not spending Robin's _emergency_ stash that is supposed to last us a few _weeks_ just so that you can get an armful of sugary treats."

" _Ah . . ."_ Wally whined, drooping as if he was a child who had just been told to eat all his vegetables.

Artemis rolled her eyes at her teammate's childishness as she pulled out a map of the surrounding land that she had found. Found being the key word. It wasn't like anyone was going to miss it; not anyone who couldn't buy another one anyway.

Currently they were in a small, insignificant town called Quagmire, supposedly because it had been build over a marsh back in the day before the swamp had been drained. The population was less then a hundred people and it was one of those communities where everyone knew everyone. As two teenagers in a town like this they stuck out like a sore thumb, which is why she was trying to find a close location that still had a large population.

"Hmm . . ." she thoughtfully glanced over the clusters of people marked out. Most of them were too small and were immediately dismissed; most people didn't want too live to near Gotham as, occasionally, the crime would spill over into its surroundings.

There was one promising place, however. A small city with a modest population called Central City. It was the best place, she figured, though she could not remember why it sounded so familiar. Maybe they had been there on a mission once . . .

"Central City," she muttered reading the sparse information about it. It was times like these that she wished that she had one of those arm computers with access to the internet like Robin.

"What?" Wally exclaimed, popping up behind her and looking over her shoulder, making Artemis jump and rip the map slightly in her surprise, "Did you say _Central_ City?"

"What do you _think_ , Baywatch?" Artemis rolled her eyes and examined the tear. Thankfully it was only a small one and the map was still usable, "Of course I said Central City."

Wally bit into a large red apple with a crunch as he examined the map, a gleam in his eyes.

"Do you think that it would be a good place to go?" he asked slowly, his eyes wandering slightly as his hands twitched nervously.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the speedster. She could tell that he was hiding something but knew from experience that he would not tell her until he wanted to, so she didn't press him on it.

"It is one of the better places," she replied cautiously.

A grin crept up Wally's face as the gleam in his eyes increased, "Let's go then!" he cheered suddenly, dropping the apple and scooping her up into his arms, ignoring her shouts of anger.

"Wally! Put me down!" Artemis screamed as the speedster began to run, turning into a blur as she was forced to cling to his form, "So help me, Wally, when I get down I will shoot you where it hurts!"

Needless to say her threats went ignored.

What was so important about Central City that had Wally so excited? It was on the tip of her tongue, but for some reason she could not remember.

Either way, Wally was going to be made into a pincushion when they got there.

0~o~0

Trickster had been expecting Flash to come after him. He _had_ threatened to rob the store if the red speedster didn't show up.

He had also prepared carefully for said speedster, placing small marbles all over the ground for the 'fastest man alive' to trip on. It was fun messing with Flash sometimes, and that was probably why he did it. It was the thrill that he wanted, not the money from doing the crime, and he got that thrill from fighting the opposition.

It was not the red speedster that came speeding around the corner though; it was a yellow one. Blinking in surprise Trickster was unsure of what was going on. Had Flash changed his costume?

"Ack!" the yellow speedster yelled, slipping on the marbles and flipping over onto his back with a groan.

Trickster's eyes were drawn to the bright red hair that stuck out from the top of the mask, making him blink. Flash was a red head? Go figure.

"Ouch, that hurt," not-Flash muttered as he lifted himself up onto him elbows and looked at the trickster for the first time, who was standing frozen where he had been before, blinking rapidly, "Oh . . ."

He had Flash's face. He had Flash's voice. He even had the same expressions as Flash.

But he was too young to be Flash. At least by ten years.

What was going on around here!?

"What . . ." the slightly strangled sound slipped past his lips involuntarily. Trickster was very confused. Maybe Flash had been de-aged?

Mini-Flash?

Before he could react a green arrow came sailing through the air and landed at his feet, bursting open and spilling out what looked like pink cotton candy which covered him faster than he could blink; cotton candy that almost immediately hardened after encasing him, restricting his movement to nothing and leaving only his head free.

It was only now that he could see another masked person standing a short way from the mini-Flash in all green with a bow drawn and an arrow ready to be fired. They looked somewhat like Green Arrow except . . .

Except that _this_ archer was _a woman_.

A Flash and a Green Arrow, both just slightly different then the ones that he knew. It felt like his brain was short circuiting.

"Oops," the teen's eyes widened slightly as he gave a goofy smile, "Sorry Trickster, but I'm not really supposed to be here so . . . by!"

The yellow speedster spun on his heal, leaped over the remaining marbles, and sped back toward his green partner. Within seconds both of them had disappeared down the back ally in the opposite direction that they had come from in a green and yellow blur.

Which still left him stuck in this pink rock.

0~o~0

Flash sped up. He had only just heard of Trickster's threat a few minutes ago as he had been out of the city looking for (obviously) the alternate version of himself. He'd had to at least look like he was searching and his counterpart was probably smart enough to stay out of his home town. Either that or insanely smart in thinking that no one would expect him to come here because of said reasons.

Flash liked to think it was the former. He wasn't sure he could find a super smart version of himself.

Back to the matter at hand, why did the Trickster have to come out _now_? He was right in the middle of something (namely two double cheeseburgers, a large fry, and a milkshake) and the League was already on his back about searching for the kid!

He rounded the corner and felt a flash of panic as he felt the small, round balls under his feet that indicated marbles. It was one trick that he had thought he had figured out, as well as how to avoid it.

Flash's foot slid forward, overbalancing him as the marbles rolled under his feet and he fell backwards, banging his shoulder on the cement.

"Ouch," he groaned, blinking dazedly through his lenses at the sky and wondering why there were two birds who looked exactly alike flying next to eerily similar clouds, "that hurt."

Shaking the dizziness off Flash rolled onto his side and stood up, looking like a blur to anyone but himself. He glanced around, ready to fight whatever the Trickster had in mind, only to freeze and blink in confusion as he saw the Rogue encased in what looked like . . . pink cotton candy?

"Um . . ." Flash frowned as Trickster gaped at him, his eyes darting between him at the back ally where the only other escape was. Before he could say anything, however, Trickster spoke up.

"You don't happen to have a kid, do you?" Trickster asked, his left eye twitching.

Flash felt like every molecule had stopped moving. Did he have a _what?_ He wasn't old enough to have a kid! Let alone married!

Why would Trickster ask that?

"No . . . I don't think so?" he answered hesitantly, phrasing it more as a question.

"A clone, then?"

 _"No,"_ definitely not.

"Then, um, who's the kid in yellow who can run really fast?" Trickster asked, wriggling slightly as his trapped body began to cramp from so little movement.

Flash felt his eyes widening as his brain shuttered to a stop and then kick started again, running even faster, "What! He's here?!"

Maybe he wasn't so far off in his thinking after all.

He had to find that kid!

Turning on his heal Flash sped off again, headed to the back of the ally and around the corner where he had seen Trickster glance.

Alone and still trapped an a foot of pink, rock-hard gunk the Trickster shook his head slightly, "What just happened?"

0~o~0

Batman landed silently on the rooftop that the signal had first come from, frowning as he examined the ground. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary until he pulled out his thermal sensor, which revealed a trail of footsteps leading from the center of the roof to the edge where they disappeared as suddenly as they appeared.

Well, at least the computer had not been wrong.

The footprints themselves, however, where different then what he expected. They were too small to be an adult's foot and too large to be a small child's. The fact that they stopped indicated that whoever had made them had jumped and, from the fact that there was no large red splatter at the bottom of the building, had a way to get around in the air.

Narrowing his eyes Batman wondered what this new complication would bring to Gotham.

0~o~0

Robin growled, low and menacing, from the shadows as his prey ran.

Borris Shade was the last person to have had contact with Poison Ivy, which meant that he had information on where she was. Information that he needed.

"You know you can't run," Robin called, hearing his own voice echo through the alley, "In the night, the very shadows you favor will turn on you."

He was pulling on everything that Batman had taught him. Strike fear into their hearts, don't let them see you until you want them to, and never let them off easy. Make sure that they _remember_ you.

The man turned a corner, attempting to get away from the voice, and skidded to a stop at a dead end, forcing him to face his pursuer.

"Where are you!" the man yelled, sweat dripping off of his brow as his eyes searched the surroundings. Anyone who saw him could clearly tell that he was terrified.

"Me?" Robin let out his signature cackle, making the man stumble even farther back. He jumped and glided to another spot in a window ledge, his cloak fluttering ever so slightly to add effect, "I am anywhere I want to be. You however, Mr. Borris, do you know where _you_ are?"

The man clenched his fists angrily, glaring up at the darkness; the only light came from a small, flickering lantern pole that looked like it could go out at any moment, "Show yourself!"

"My, my, so demanding," Robin sighed, imitating Alfred's accent for a moment, "but very well."

His feet landed silently on the top of the lantern pole, his cape draping around the light and focusing what remained down on the man standing directly below.

Borris's eyes snapped up to meet Robin's and he seemed to shrink into himself for a moment before his eyes narrowed as he registered just what he was seeing.

"You're not Batman."

Robin tilted his head innocently. _Play insane, it makes them nervous and more willing to tell you what you need._ "Batman? Who is that?"

"W-what?" the man sputtered, his eyes going wide, "You don't know who _the_ _Batman_ is?"

Robin sneered, "Forgive me if I am . . . new to town. Things sometimes get a little . . . mixed up when they aren't like you would expect them to be."

The man clearly thought that he wasn't in his right mind. "Why are you following me?" he also seemed to calm down at the realization that, _no_ , he was not being chased by Batman and the only threat was a kid in a costume.

A clearly _insane_ kid in a costume who had no idea who Batman was, but still a kid.

Robin shrugged, hooked his legs around the poll and flipped upside down, landing in a crouch in front of the man and making him startle. "I am in need of information, and you are going to provide it."

Before the man could recover from his shock Robin lunged forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and they both disappeared into the darkness above, the man's screams of terror trailing behind them. The ally was left as dark and lifeless as it had been before.

Silently the light bulb in the lantern case flickered for a few more seconds and then with a near silent _pop_ went out.

 **0~o~0**

 **I know that you are not going to be happy about me ending here but it was a good place to stop and I have meet my deadline again, which means that I have to have this posted today. There** ** _will_** **be a Batman and Robin confrontation in the next chapter however. It is the first thing on the agenda.**

 **You see, I had a plan written out, but the problem with chapter outlines is that they always end up being a** ** _lot_** **longer then you would expect and I have to cut them out. I had planned for a dramatic ending with Batman and Robin, but this works too. And this way it leave the suspence.**

 **What is going to happen? Will Batman find and confront Robin? Or will he keep missing the bird as he is lead on a wild goose chase through Gotham trying to figure out what Robin is looking for?**

 **Hope you liked the chapter. On another note, however, I would like to say that I have a goal to update every Wednesday and Saturday so if I don't nag me and tell me to get on it. If I leave this story for too long I might take a month or more to update (as proven by my other stories that I have started and am slowly progressing on).**

 **Again, thanks for all of your support and reviews.**

 **Comments, anyone? Anything that you are hoping to see come from the story? Every piece of advice sparks new ideas and helps the story progress!**

 **(Updated: 11/4/15)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **Thank you to all of those who commented on my last chapter. I am really looking forward to this one and your reactions. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 _New Arrival_

"The Greenhouses! She normally is in the Greenhouses in Gotham Park!" the screech of fear would have made his tall, black ears twitch if they had been real. As it was, his eyes snapped to his left and he adjusted the angle of his flight toward where it had originated.

His boots hit the ground with a soft thump as he slipped toward the source of the commotion.

Batman had been looking for Gotham's unknown visitor for almost two hours now, and he suspected that he was about to catch up with the intruder.

"Really?" the second voice, softer then the first, made him pause and blink. The voice was young, too young, and emotionless, "You do know that if you aren't telling me the truth that it will be a long and painful fall, don't you?"

"I'm not lying!" the first voice whimpered as Batman made his way through the shadows toward the source, his eyes narrowing further as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"What if . . . I don't believe you?"

"No, don't!" at the dramatic increase of panic Batman decided that he could not wait any longer and jumped down onto the lower roof, his feet landing with hardly as sound as to not alert the attacker.

A shadowed form stood on the other side of the roof, his victim tied upside down over the edge. A strangely shaped, extremely sharp blade was pressed to the thin, straining rope, threatening to cut it at any moment.

Batman had been sure that the man, if it was a man, had not heard his landing, but he was proved wrong as the other spun around.

Breath froze in his throat as a familiar domino mask turned to face him. It was the boy from the watchtower; the boy to was him from another dimension, and he was about to cut the rope.

"What are you doing here?" the gruff words slipped out before he could consider them.

The boy was in Gotham. _Gotham._ This . . . he had not expected.

From his calculations (and yes, he had calculated himself in as well as his paranoia) he had theorized that they would have stayed as far away from their homes as they could, seeing as the entire Justice League currently _lived_ where they had claim in their worlds. They would have – _should have –_ stayed away, but they hadn't.

Or at least, his alternate hadn't, and that threw a wrench in his theory of how they thought and how they would react.

Why was the kid back in Gotham? More importantly, why was he interrogating someone? What was in Gotham that they needed and where were the others?

The boy twitched slightly, but the blade did not move from the rope. The victim's eyes had only gotten wider at the sight of Gotham's Dark Knight. Criminal, then, and someone with information that the boy needed.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up for another hour," the boy spoke in a deadpan voice, the white slits that covered his eyes narrowing slightly to match Batman's own glare.

Wait, how had the other known that he was . . .

Oh, right. Alternate self. The kid would have researched the world that they had landed in the moment that he had the chance, especially if he was looking for the person who was himself. In this case, Batman.

"I wasn't expecting you in Gotham," Batman shot back, slightly surprising himself as he stepped out from the shadows, "Let him down."

The boy glanced between the upside down man and the Dark Knight, a contemplating look on his face, as well as one of slight confusion that cleared as quickly as it had come, replaced by a slight, deceiving smirk, "As you wish, _Batman._ "

The Knife moved, the rope severed, and the criminal let out a piercing scream as his only security was cut and he went plummeting toward the ground. The boy, in contrast, had shot his own grappling gun and was sailing away, looking very much like a robin with his black, red and yellow coloring.

Batman had a moment of indecision: Go after the boy and have the chase ended now, or save the criminal from certain death.

There wasn't much of a choice. Batman dove after the falling man.

The boy had known what he would do, and he had bought himself time to get away by letting the criminal fall.

Definitely his counterpart. No one else could predict him like that. No one else but the Joker.

0~o~0

"Tell me again why we are here?" Conner asked grumpily as he glared around at the crowded, busy streets. It was all too . . . loud, even at this time of night. He preferred the quiet, lazy security of the country over this. How did Superman stand it?

M'gann darted ahead through the mob of people, making Conner shove his way through the rushing people to keep up with her.

"Robin said that it would be easier to not get caught if we are in a big crowd of people," she responded, her eyes darting happily around as they landed on all of the stores.

"Why Metropolis, though?" Conner asked, barely suppressing the disgust he felt.

Metropolis was Superman's city. It represented everything that he would never have: respect, freedom, and a protector. Yes, he had his team and Batman as well as Canary, but it just wasn't the same as having a real family. Parents too look after you and siblings to take care of.

Sometimes he wished that he had never existed, to spare both himself and others the pain of his existence, but it was not to be and he was here now. He would protect what he did have with his very life if he had to. And if Superman didn't want anything to do with him, then fine. He would make it on his own.

Metropolis may be Superman's city, but it was not _his_ city.

M'gann twitched, her eyes darting around as if she were wondering where she should go first. For a moment he wondered if she had heard what he said.

"Don't worry Conner. It's not like anyone will recognize you in a crowd like this and besides, this Superman doesn't even know you! And, well, who would suspect us of being here?" she smiled brightly back at him as he jumped slightly and looked around at all the people passing.

Thankfully no one seemed to care what too teenagers were saying, to busy talking over their phones or tending to whining children. He grunted in reply, resigning himself to being dragged around by the Martian for the day.

Before they had entered the city, M'gann had turned her skin white to look more like the humans that she resembled as well as blend in. Conner had only turned his shirt inside out. The slight changes worked, however, making them look like two kids out for a walk around the city.

Conner sighed as he was once again treated to M'gann's squeal when she spotted yet another monument that she demanded that they go see. So far they had already been to three museums and two monuments, bringing the total up to five and his boredom level even higher as the day neared a close.

Did anything ever happen in this city?

Right on time his acute hearing picked up the angry ringing of an alarm bell as well as the screams of people in danger. Frowning he grabbed M'gann's arm gently, bringing her attention to him.

The look in his eyes immediately informed her that something was going on, "What is it?"

Conner's frown deepened as he concentrated, barley making out the sound of voices, "It sounds like, a robbery."

M'gann nodded, her eyes brightening as she floated half an inch above the ground, thankfully no one noticed, "Let's go help them then!"

"Um," Conner wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, "What about Superman?"

"If he's there when we get there then we let him handle it. But we have to do something!" she exclaimed, causing a few people to glare their way at her outburst. She quieted her voice, noticing them, "Besides," her eyes sparkled, "don't you want the chance to be a hero?"

Her words made something in him harden and his eyes darkened, "Yes, but–"

"Come on," M'gann said, smiled, "Who knows, it might be fun."

Conner hesitated and then gave it.

It couldn't hurt anything to watch Superman take out the bad guy's, could it?

0~o~0

Superman frowned from his place up in the Watchtower, wondering why a shiver of foreboding had just gone down his spine.

0~o~0

Batman had lost the boy for several hours, but the criminal that he had saved from going splat turned out to be a wealth of information about Poison Ivy, which he started babbling about as soon as he realized that he was still alive and in one piece.

Go figure, he didn't even know who the guy was.

He had dropped the terrorized man off at the police station before quickly darting off to follow the boy's trial. His first stop was the greenhouses, which was where Poison Ivy favored being.

Sadly, the boy had gotten to her first. Batman found her encased in a pillar of ice, her eyes wide and startled and her plants milling about in confusion. He frowned, chipping off a sample of ice for later examination. From his scans, she was still alive and would continue to be until the ice thawed out.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to stick around for her to get out. He had a duplicate to catch.

For the next four hours he was on a goose chase around Gotham before he finally caught up to the kid on the edge of Gotham, near Gotham harbor.

He was perched on the edge of a building, on the edge between safety and a thirty foot drop into the cold water below. White, emotionless eyes turned toward him as he landed, his grappling hook zipping back into it's place. The boy looked almost bird like, balanced like he was on the half foot of concrete. It was a feat the boy pulled off easily, even if Batman would have had a hard time duplicating it with even half the confidence.

"How did you find me?" the boy questioned, his body relaxed but ready to jump in motion at any moment. It was something that Batman knew very well, for it was exactly what he would do.

"This is Gotham," Batman grunted, "And you already know how I found you."

One of the boy's eyes widened ever so slightly as he tipped his head, "You know, you're different than I expected."

The blunt statement made Batman pause for a moment, his eyes narrowing, "What _were_ you expecting?"

 _Someone more like you, maybe?_

The boy shifted so that he was fully facing Batman now and for the first time he noticed the finely stitched "R" over the kid's heart. He wondered what it stood for.

Carefully, hidden behind his cloak, Batman slipped a sleeping dart into his hand. One dose would knock the kid out, hopefully, and then he could get him into a more secure place to get the answers he wanted. Out here the kid could go anywhere, unfortunately.

"Oh, I don't know . . ." the kid muttered, seeming to examine Batman with a critical eye, "Someone less brooding?"

He nimbly dodged the dart flicked his way, flipping over it like an acrobat and landing on the edge again with perfect, precise balance, not unlike what he had seen in circus performers. The kid frowned, eyes narrowing in a glare.

"Hey, that's cheating," the boy's frown turned into a scowl.

"And you escaped one of the most secure places on Earth," Batman responded, pulling out a Bat-a-rang. Hopefully he could delay the kid until one of the League got here. He didn't normally allow other heroes in his city, but not even he wanted to face his counterpart, even a kid one, alone, "I'm allowed to be precautious."

The kid pouted, doing a cartwheel away from a the Bat-a-rang as well and throwing one of his own design back, clipping Batman in the side as he was too slow to get out of the way.

"If you are," the kid grinned suddenly, "Then so am I."

Batman felt his eyes widen as he suddenly found a boot came flying toward his face from above. How had the kid jumped so high? He ducked out of the way and reached to grab the foot but the kid twisted away from his reach expertly, using his shoulders as a spring board to land behind him.

Forced to jump out of the way of a pole swiping at where his legs had been Batman was force to back up several feet. His eyes narrowed as he realized that he had a major disadvantage here. While he was used to fighting against larger or at least his size opponents and had adjusted his style to fit that, the kid was much smaller than those he usually fought, and he seemed to be predicting his every move.

Which meant that they had similar training.

Batman narrowed his eyes, watching as the boy crouched warily, just as reluctant to attack as he was. A large pole in his hand (where had that come from?) spun through the air in a blur between his hands, ready to fend off any thrown projectile.

"Who trained you?" Batman demanded, going on the offence in hopes of startling the kid into a mistake. No such luck.

The kid cackled as he dodged his blows and Batman felt a shiver go down his spine at the sound. That laugh sounded insane . . .

"You already know who trained me," the boy said, grinning as he blocked a downward strike and spun away from a kick, returning with one his own, "Only the best."

So he had been right. He had been trained by the League of Assassins. The question was, how did they get a hold of him at such a young age . . . and how had he escaped their grasp?

The sound of a loud, low horn echoed through the harbor, making both of them to pause and the kid to flip backward toward the edge. Batman almost frowned in confusion as he saw the kids grin get bigger, "As fun as talking to you is," the kid said, "My ride is here."

Then, with a graceful back-flip, the kid jumped, twisted in the air, and plunged toward the sea below. Batman dashed to the side of the building and looked down just in time to see a splash where the kid entered the water.

There was no sign of any boat or someone waiting for the kid, and the ripples slowly faded. Batman waited, knowing that he was have to come back up at some point, cursing his luck in having lost the kid not just once, but _twice_ in the same night.

He waited five minutes, but no one ever came up.

0~o~0

Green Arrow, who was stuck with monitor duty, courtesy of Batman, groaned in boredom. He had been starring at computer screens for almost ten hours now and his back hurt from sitting in a chair for so long.

No wonder Flash didn't realize that those kids had escaped. This job made him want to fall asleep. Not that he had, at any point, done that, of course.

Distantly he felt his thoughts turn back to his own counterpart, the blond girl with the green outfit and exposed stomach. It was a hard pill to swallow to realize that in another world he was a girl. A very beautiful, dangerous girl who, even though she was unconscious in the picture, had a feeling of 'touch me and your dead' around her.

It was unnerving. All of the mini-heroes were unnerving, especially the kid's version of Batman. He shuddered. Creepy.

Green Arrow had to force himself not to yawn, almost feeling his jaw creek in protest as he refused to open it. Man, what he would give for some action right about now.

 _"Warning: High Energy Alert."_

The words suddenly blared over the intercom in an emotionless female voice, making Green Arrow jerk upright, waking from his half dazed state and his eyes going wide. He had to blink for several moments to clear the blurriness of his eyes and focus on the screens. Useless information scrolled across the screen faster than he could follow and even faster than he could comprehend, not that he would have in the first place.

Where was Batman when you needed him?

Data that meant absolutely nothing to him (except that, for some reason, all of the numbers seemed to be getting _higher_ ) flashed by his eyes. The few words that he did catch, however, made him want to curse. "Oh, no . . ."

 _"Dimensional Portal Opening: Imminent. Location: Monitor Room."_

There was a crackle of energy through the air and Green Arrow threw himself under the desk as a brilliant, blinding light beamed through the entire room. Even though he had covered his eyes he still had to blink stars from them as the light died down.

"What . . . just happened?" he muttered.

Now that his eyes were adjusting he noticed that everything was dark. Not blind dark, but a ' _the lights aren't on and neither is anything else'_ kind of dark. What had happened to the power?

A soft groan had Green Arrow peaking out from behind the chair to see who it was.

His eyes landed on a large, yet thin person getting up from where they were laying on the ground, rubbing their head as if they had hit it on something. Green Arrow frowned; he didn't recognize this person from anywhere.

The back-up generator pulsed and came back on, bringing the lights back on and casing the figure in full color. Red and black with a bow and red fletched arrows slung over his shoulder as well as reddish-orange hair.

Who . . .

The figure must have heard something because he spun in Green Arrow's direction, bow in hand and arrow drawn back, only to freeze as they locked eyes.

The other . . . was a kid. He couldn't be more than seventeen or eighteen judging from his youthful face and the mask . . .

. . . the mask looked strangely similar to his own, and yet different, more like the kid Batman's . . .

Green Arrow's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. The other kids had come from an alternate dimension and were all kids. This young man came through a portal and, though delayed, had similarities to both the league and the children.

Which meant that there were more people from the other dimension going to be popping up. And he was still wondering who this was, if he had already seen his own counterpart.

Her boyfriend, perhaps?

Oh, yuck, he did not need that picture. _Get out, get out, get out!_

The red archer's eyes narrowed, becoming tense as he examined the green archer in front of him.

"You're not Green Arrow."

 **0~o~0**

 **Thank you all for ready and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As promised, there was some Batman and Robin interaction and a small fight as well as a new character introduced. How will the league react to** ** _two_** **Arrow's running around: one of them Green and one Red? Stick around to see!**

 **I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers. Your idea's help me plan everything.**

 **As for parings . . . I think I'm going to avoid paring Robin up with anyone, just because I'm a firm believer of waiting until your sixteen to start dating. Wally's sixteen though, right? If not, lets just say that he is.**

 **Thanks for reading and** ** _please_** **review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or Young Justice.**

 **(Mild complication: Got distracted with another fandom . . . idea.** ** _Shakes head, bundles up idea and smashes it several times with a baseball bat before kicking it out the "Exit" door._** **I get too many ideas anyway . . . it will probably be back to bother me in a few weeks.)**

 **Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews that I have received. I am glad that my writing has improved to the point that people enjoy reading it and I might actually complete a full several chapter story.**

 **Many of you pointed out that with Roy here the ruse is probably going to be discovered; but with what the Justice League know (or think they know) so far, they might just be digging themselves into a deeper pit.**

 **Oh, and there is a very good reason that I brought Roy into the story, but I'm not telling yet.**

 **(Cackles softly and begins to imagine a circus and the potential chaos that is to come . . .)**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Captured_

 _"You're not Green Arrow."_

Roy Harper, otherwise called Red Arrow, knew for a fact that the man standing in front of him could _not_ be Green Arrow. Yes, he had the bow, the blond hair, and the green outfit, but everything else was just _wrong._ And he would know. Oliver Quean had been his adopted father for several years, and the fake in front of him was a poor imitation.

A _very_ poor imitation.

He drew his arrow back farther, making the fake flinch slightly. The other hadn't noticed the trick arrow tip attached to the end. It wouldn't kill the fake . . . but it wouldn't be fun being encased in rock hard Styrofoam, either.

"Who are you?" Roy asked, his eyes narrowing behind his mask and his hands (where they weren't covered by fingerless gloves) turned white under his grip. If the fake even flinched toward that bow on his back he was going to get hit where it hurt.

The fake brought up his hands into a surrender position, a slightly panicked look on his face, "Kid, I know you're scared-"

A growl rumbled past Roy's throat, "Who are you calling 'kid', Fake? And Scared? I'll show you scared . . ."

He had to get out of here, fast. Whoever these people were, they had probably dressed the fake up as his former mentor to get him to talk. Well, it wasn't going to work. His eyes narrowed further and a smirk spread across his face as the arrow on his bow slipped from his fingers.

"Green Arrow!" a voice called from a side room as someone came strolling in, "What . . . whoa!" a red and blue blur intercepted the speeding arrow but Roy was already moving. His feet carried him to the side door, which he assumed lead out into a hallway.

Hallway's were a good start. They meant that it wasn't just a dead end. Now, where was the exit?

Behind him he didn't notice the shocked look on Green Arrow's face as Superman was suddenly covered in what looked like solid cotton candy.

And the crazy thing? It held.

Superman glanced at Green Arrow, dumbfounded, "Who was that?"

Green Arrow shrugged, "No idea," and then dashed out the door after the kid. Someone could get Superman out later; right now he needed to catch a kid.

0~o~0

James Hank Hawthorn was a criminal for hire, and not even a very popular one. The most he did was rob small banks and only succeeded half the time. The fact that he was in _Metropolis_ only brought the risks up even higher as this was a Super's city.

Or, it would have brought them up, if his employer hadn't been looking for something specific to be brought in and equipped him with what was needed to bring that something in.

In this case, a box of Kryptonite to capture Superman himself, and a staged bank robbery to bring the big blue himself.

The plan was simple. Break into the bank. Shoot into the air several times as the other hired help scrambled around threatening the hostages and stuffing money into bags to make it look more realistic. If it some of them got away with a few extra hundreds, though, he doubted that they would mind.

And when Superman showed up? Expose him to Kryptonite before he could react and take him down, bring him to their employer, and collect their money.

Simple, right?

It should have been, and it was, up until an unknown variable entered the picture.

A variable which equaled two kids, one who looking like a teenage Superman and even had the red S on his shirt, and the other who, from what he could see, was _flying_.

Not your normal pare of teens. Add that to the fact that the boy had a _temper_ as well as _super-strength_ and it did not look good. Entire chunks of cement were ripped out of the ground and thrown at the robbers as they hurriedly scrambled to get out of the way. The girl was just hovering behind him, observing. Strangely enough, none of the men were able to get to the exits even though they had all mapped out their escape routs beforehand.

James fumbled for the small case at his belt which contained the shard of kryptonite, pleading that this would work. Unlike the person that he resembled, the kid didn't seem to be holding back, _at all._

As soon as the green glow of the rock was out of the lead casing the kid flinched and his head snapped around to focus on James, eyes narrowed and _angry_. It was an anger that he had never seen in Superman's eyes, ever.

A low, angry growl slipped past the boy's lips as he turned toward James and stalked, _yes stalked,_ toward him.

The kryptonite wasn't working. Why wasn't the kryptonite working? James whimpered and backed up as far as he could go. The kid didn't seem to be affected. What was happening . . .

And then the kid hesitated, his eyes going slightly unfocused even as the anger still burned in them, and then he collapsed.

The girl turned suddenly, just in time to see her companion fall. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped, horrified.

"Conner!"

Before she could do anything else however, one of the men knocked her out with a steal beam of metal, making her eyes roll as she fell unconscious to the floor.

There was silence for a moment as the men glanced around at each other. All of the hostages had fled during the battle and the sound of running water from a broken pipe was the only thing that could be heard as it splashed to the ground.

"Well," one of the men spoke, his eyes slightly fearful, "It isn't Superman but . . . do you think the boss will accept his son?"

0~o~0

Roy skidded around another corner, easily avoiding a group of oncoming 'fake heroes' who crashed into each other as they weren't able to turn the corner as fast as he could using his tools.

His mind drifted back to what had brought him into this strange situation in the first place as he ran.

He had been tracking down evidence of an organization called The Light, which information he had acquired provided evidence that they were responsible for the Team's disappearance.

Though he would not join the team of kid heroes, he had grown fond of them. There was no doubt that they were good at what they did . . . and the chaos that followed in their wake was always interesting.

Their disappearance had been a huge blow to the Justice League, which could barely hold itself together as their leaders were suddenly panicking under the loss of their protégées. Batman was probably the worst. No one had ever seen him so angry. Even Superman had taken to avoiding the dark hero, and Gotham's crime was at an all time low as rumor of the Bat's wrath got around.

It had been up to him to follow up the lead that he had found, he just hadn't thought that it would lead him into twenty League of Shadow assassins.

And they hadn't been happy.

Whatever they had hit him with it had hurt like crazy and though he had only not been able to see for a moment everything around him had changed when he managed to open his eyes again. It was almost like he had landed in a different world. At least he had managed to take down more than half of the assassins before they pinned him down with the ray.

All of the heroes that he encountered in this giant maze (and yes, it was a maze; it was even worse than Mount Justice) were similar and yet so different from the Justice League that he knew. At one point he even thought that he had seen a female version of Superman staring at him as he ran past, too stunned to stop him.

Roy was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw another superhero coming toward him from the hallway he was heading down. Narrowing his eyes he prepared another hook which he sank into the wall as he ran. A long line connected to the hook slid through his hands as he ran, not stopping. The other hero, who was blocking his path, seemed to fidget nervously as he showed no sign of stopping or slowing down.

At the last moment Roy tightened his hold of the line and locked his legs, letting the natural motion of the line catching as well as his forward sprint swing him at high speeds along the smooth floor to the side and directly into another hallway. He caught just a glimpse of the pretend hero's shocked face as he slipped out of reach with inches to spare.

 _Take that, Fake._

 _Omf._

Roy gasped and stumbled back as all of the air left his lungs. His feet seemed to trip over themselves and he landed on his back, looking up at the suddenly dark ceiling with blurry eyes. It felt like he had run into a brick wall.

"Well, this is unexpected," the dark, dangerous growl was familiar and Roy feel what little air was left in his lungs slide out of his mouth in surprise.

Was that . . . Batman?

0~o~0

Robin felt his lungs burning slightly as they rose steadily toward the surface of the water. His re-breather had a lot of air in it, but an hour underwater was still an hour underwater, and it got hard to breathe through a little metal tube after a while.

Thankfully, his eyes didn't suffer the usual fate that a normal humans' would. The protective covering on his eyes had the advantage of never fogging up or letting water leak in, which also allowed him perfect vision underwater.

It was still a relief when his head broke the water's surface and he was able to take the breather out of his mouth. His tongue swiped over the aching indents where the metal had been pressing for so long. He let himself bob in the water for a while, taking a break from the constant swimming that he had been doing.

"Are you all right, Robin," Kaldur asked in concern as he gazed at the small hero.

"Yah," Robin croaked, rubbing his slightly sore throat, "Just give me a minute."

Kaldur nodded and began to swim to shore, Robin quickly following him though at a slower pace. Who could out-swim an Atlantean, after all? His sodden cape clung to his skinny form for a minute before the waterproof agents in the material forced the liquid to retreat and drip from him.

Robin shivered and accepted the towel that Kaldur handed over, worry still on his face.

Rob glanced around as heat began to return to his body, realizing that none of the others were there. He turned his questioning eyes on Kaldur, who shook his head.

"You were early. I was not able to contact the others," Kaldur said in reply to the unvoiced question.

"Oh," Robin blinked and then shrugged, "Well, I'm glad that you got it, at least."

"Of course," Kaldur responded, sarcasm unnoticed, "The others should be here within the week. What did you learn from Poison Ivy?"

Robin frowned and muttered as soft, "Right to the point," before meeting the others eyes with a scowl, "It was a dead end. The Poison Ivy of this world has no idea of what happened. She is just as prickly as ours however."

He sank onto a rock in front of a small fire that Kaldur got going to help him warm up, though the Atlantean avoided the flame as much as he could.

Kaldur frowned, "What do we do now, then?"

They had all been basing the plan on the fact that Ivy would know what was going on and to have a way to send them back. Robin wanted to hit himself for not thinking of a back up plan. He sighed softly, gazing into the fire.

"We lay low," he said, "While I try and figure out how to get us back myself."

 **0~o~0**

 **Ah, the fun in writing. Please tell me if you liked it.**

 **I hope that all of you are going to be anticipating the next chapter just as much as I am.**

 **Who is the hired help's boss? Who are they taking Superboy to?**

 **(I bet you can guess that, but how will they react to 'Superman's son'?)**

 **Will Roy spill the beans? Or will his suspicious attitude and stubbornness keep the Justice League from the truth for a while longer?**

 **(Who do they think that he is?)**

 **What are Wally and Artemis up to?**

 **These are all Rhetorical Questions and will be addressed in the next chapter. They have only been put up for the contemplation of the reader and, if you want, so you can to give me ideas.**

 **Poor Robin. He has no idea just how scattered his friends are.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or Young Justice (this is getting tiring).**

 **Hello again and enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 9**

 _Twin?_

Roy groaned softly, his eyes fluttering as light slowly made its way through his mask. His head was pounding steadily, reminding him of when he was knocked out with sleeping gas not too long ago. In fact, he felt almost exactly the same now, what had happened? He couldn't quite remember . . .

Wrists strained against hard metal as Roy tried to move his arms. His eyes snapped open in surprise and he jerked slightly, realizing that both his hands and his ankles were bound to the sides of a chair that he was sitting in. A very uncomfortable chair.

"What the . . ." Roy muttered, blinking away the blurriness that came from waking so suddenly.

"I believe that Green Arrow had the same reaction upon your arrival."

Roy's head snapped up, his eyes narrowing as they fell upon a very familiar, yet entirely different, Superman. The man floating across from him had stern features, but they were tempered by laugh lines and soft edges, very unlike the Superman that he knew.

This was not Superman . . . but at the same time he was.

Roy's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?"

Superman seemed to slump slightly and sighed, "I guess it is to be expected that you don't know . . . I am Superman of Krypton. May I enquire as to your name?"

Roy snorted, studying the not-Superman. If this was another fake, than it was a good one. He had a similar suit made of what looked to be the same material, but that could be falsified. It was the floating part that got him.

Where did they find someone who could _float_ to pretend as _Superman_?

Roy's gaze sharpened into a glare, "Why should I tell you?"

They probably were just testing him to see if he was willing to answer. Having him tied up was not helping.

Superman blinked as if he had not expected that and hesitated for a moment before replying, "We, the Justice League I mean, believe that you have landed in a world that is not your own. You are not the first to come, either."

What? Different world? Did the floating man just say what he thought he had said?

Oh no. _Not good._ What Batman, _his Batman_ , heard about this he was going to be _mad_.

And what did he mean about not being 'the first' to come to the planet? Was is . . . no, it couldn't have been . . .

The clang of his hands banging down on the arms of the chair startled even him. His eyes were narrowed in anger as he glared at the _not Superman_.

" _Where are they?_ " he hissed. Whoever they were, they were good at what they did. It could not be a conscience. The team had disappeared and now these people were claiming to be the Justice League and having the team in their grasp. Kidnappers. _"What have you done to them?"_

Super man looked startled, "They are-"

"Alive, as long as you cooperate," the door had opened behind the fake Superman and a dark shadow, which Roy had not noticed until now, detached itself from the outside. Batman had arrived.

Or, at least, fake Batman had.

Roy's eyes narrowed even further, a growl slipped from his throat as his fists clenched. "I don't believe you."

 _His_ Batman would never kill. It was his _One Rule_ that he never broke, no matter what happened. And from what he had seen? A lot of Gotham criminals deserved to die, but killing them would put the dark knight on the same level as they were, and he refused to do so.

And anyway, Robin would have found a way to escape by now. No one, not even Batman, could catch the bird and cadge him. Especially if he didn't want to be caught.

So if they were trying to convince him that he _was_ on another, parallel world where they had his friends and said friends were potentially in danger, they were going to have to try harder.

He wasn't going to give them anything.

Batman ignored his statement, plowing right on, "I will be asking several questions and I expect answers. If you do not cooperate, you may find that some of your companions have . . . been hurt. It is in your best interest to work with us. Now," white eyes narrowed into a bat glare, but Roy built up his walls, he had a lot of practice ignoring the Bat-glares, "what is your name?"

Roy's nails bit into his fingers, drawing a slight amount of blood.

It was going to be a long day.

0~o~0

"Mr. Luthor?" Lex Luthor looked up from his work with a slightly irritated frown as he glared at the slightly fidgety secretary. She was a new one, and didn't yet know the workings of his company, which was both a blessing and a curse. The last one had to be . . . released. She had known too much.

"What is it?" he snapped. His headache had been skyrocketing throughout the day. If she told him that some contractor had come with more contracts to sign he might do something drastic that he might regret later.

"Um," she shifted, her nervousness increasing, "There are some men downstairs requesting your presence. They said to tell you that 'green and alien do not go together'," she muttered the last part slightly softer than the rest, as if embarrassed.

But Luthor had stopped paying attention to her as soon as the phrase had passed her lips. His eyes were wide in surprise and his breath had frozen in his lungs.

They . . . had succeeded? He had spent millions on capturing Superman for several years now. The best hunters, criminals, and kryptonite he had paid and they had all failed to bring in the alien. Now, a band of small time criminals, who he hadn't expected anything to come from, had done the one thing that none of the others could.

They had captured Superman.

"I'll be right down," Luthor said, standing and shoving the stack of paperwork he still had to do on the other side of the table. It could be done later, right now he had more urgent business to attend to, "You may go back to you're office, Ms. Tania."

She nodded, "Yes, Mr. Luthor."

Luthor didn't pause to watch her walk away as he hurried down the hall. His secretary could leave and go home for all he cared at the moment.

The room that had been reserved for just this purpose was deep within the labs hidden behind several locked and password protected doors that even the Batman would have a hard time getting through.

He quickly entered the pass code into the last checkpoint and heard the hiss of an opening door as he stepped through. The room was filled with special equipment made just for Superman and a gleam entered his eyes as he imagined what he could do with the alien's DNA.

When his gaze fell upon the group of hired thugs, however, he knew immediately that something was wrong. His eyes narrowed.

"Where is Superman?" Luthor asked, his voice cold.

"Um, well, you see . . ." the leader said, shuffling nervously.

Luthor's face darkened, "I hired you to bring me Superman. Now you had better have a very good reason for bringing me down here because if you don't then-"

"What about his son?"

Luthor froze again, for a second time, "What?"

"W-what about his son?" the leader seemed to be trying to shrink back among his henchmen at the new light in his current boss's eyes.

Superman didn't have a son. If he did than Luthor would have known . . .

But if he hadn't, and the boy hadn't come into the media before now, that mean that Superman had a secret identity (something that was highly speculated) and a family he kept hidden from the world.

Kryptonian DNA was not recorded in any of the data bases, making it impossible to find Superman himself. But if he had a son that meant that he was probably only half Kryptonian . . . and the mother could be matched, leading them right to Superman himself.

His eyes sharpened, "Show me."

0~o~0

The group of criminals were gathered around a small, old TV as Trickster carefully plugged in a DVD. It was old fashioned, yes, but funding was hard to come by in a criminal carrier surrounded by superheroes.

"Look," Freeze breathed, "I don't know why you called us here Trickster, but you had better have a good explanation or you might just find yourself with frozen feet."

Trickster shook his head and pressed play as well as un-mute. "Trust me; you'll want to see this."

The others frowned but did as they were asked, watching the screen as the Trickster on the video demanded that Flash come. Everything was recorded from a small camera in his mask so it was slightly grainy, but they were all slightly curious.

Then, suddenly, a yellow blur rounded the corner and slipped on the marbles placed on the ground by Trickster in a classic 'Flash move' and fell on his back with an, _"Ouch, that hurt . . ."_

Several eyes widened and breath caught in their throats.

The voice, the posture, the word choice . . . they were all Flash, but the person that they were seeing now was at least half the red speedster's age and in yellow, of all things.

 _"Oops," the teen's eyes widened slightly as he gave a goofy smile, "Sorry Trickster, but I'm not really supposed to be here so . . . by!"_

"Is that . . ." Mirror Master swallowed a sudden lump in his throat, unsure of how to continue, to voice what he was seeing and connecting it with the happy-go-lucky hero that they all knew.

Almost as soon as the red-headed speedster left (carrying a _girl_ , too) Flash sped around the corner, slipped on the marbles, and fell on his back.

 _"Ouch," Flash groaned, "that hurt."_

"It's . . . like looking in a mirror," Mirror Master muttered, staring with wide eyes at the screen where Flash was getting up.

 _"You don't happen to have a kid, do you?" Trickster asked, his voice wavering slightly._

 _"No . . . I don't think so?" he answered hesitantly, phrasing it more as a question._

"Is he hiding something?" Freeze rasped, frowning. Why was Flash so nervous?

 _"A clone, then?"_

 _"No," the answer was firm._

 _"Then, um, who's the kid in yellow who can run really fast?" Trickster asked,_

 _Flash's eyes widened and he looked like a dear caught in the headlights, "What! He's here?!"_

And then Flash sped off too, and Trickster turned off the video.

"As you can see," he turned to the rest of the Rogues, "It seems that there is a little bit of information that we didn't know about our resident hero."

"Yah," Mirror Master blinked, "He has a kid."

0~o~0

Batman exited the room with an exasperated sigh. After the first outburst from the kid, he had gone unnervingly silent; refusing to answer his questions even after the Bat-glare had been directed at him for a half an hour. That kid had bravery, either that or sheer stupidity.

He was almost sure that it was the former, but didn't rule out the second. Green Arrow could be pretty dump sometimes, and he wouldn't put it past being an archer trait.

His big question was about who the kid was. He had no resemblance, besides to Green Arrow, in the rest of the League. One of the children already resembled the archer, so it couldn't be him . . . unless, in the other world, Ollie had a twin.

Batman's eyes widened.

It was another world. There were infinite possibilities, who was to say that Green Arrow could not have a twin or older sibling. What about the other children?

Batman wasn't sure he wanted the answer. If his counterpart had siblings and they found a way to cross the worlds to find him . . .

He couldn't keep up with one kid him, how would he survive with several?

"Any luck?" Superman asked, walking in step with him down the hall.

Batman shook his head, "Not yet. Let the kid sit for a while, we'll try again tomorrow."

The fact that the kid hadn't recognized Superman only strengthened his theory.

0~o~0

Roy breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't break under the Bat-glare, but that didn't mean that it wasn't absolutely terrifying.

 _Now,_ he thought, flicking his wrist, _to get out of here._

A small, hidden laser slipped into his hands, which he began to use to saw through the metal restraints on his wrists. He silently thanked Robin for making him paranoid enough to bring anything and everything that might be of use.

All of his obvious weapons were gone, but they had made the mistake of leaving him with his costume, which meant leaving him with several hidden pockets filled with little goodies.

Another thing that Robin had taught him.

Fake Batman was going to regret threatening the Team.

The first restraint snapped.

 **0~o~0**

 **Poor Batman. He's so concerned by his counterpart that he seems to have forgotten something . . . DNA testing, for example.**

 **Hope you all liked it.**

 **Anyway, I've been trying to write up an outline for the next chapter, but my ideas are slowly draining away. Any suggestions would be welcomed.**

 **Review?**

 **(Updated: 11/14/2015)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **It was brought to my attention that not everyone gets the updates that I put up on the days that I put them up. I would just like to clarify on that. As of today (Wednesday for me) I will update three days from now (Saturday), not including today. Then it will be another four days before I post again (Wednesday). Due to my irregular schedule chapters may be posted early in the day if I have them written beforehand, or later at night when I have not.**

 **Anyway, thanks for listening and I hope that you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10**

 _What!?_

Lex Luthor was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them.

He knew, the moment he saw the boy, unconscious and strapped down on the table with kryptonite handy, that he could only be Superman's son. His features were angled just right (though his cheekbones where slightly out of place) and younger, but if the kid had wanted to he could have passed as Superman.

The only thing that threw him off slightly was the kid's skin tone. It was slightly darker than Superman's. A trait from his mother, perhaps?

"I want a full DNA analysis. Mother, father, possible siblings, age, and anything else that can be pulled from it. No one is to look at the completed data until after I have seen and approved it," he ordered to a group of scientists who were waiting in the side of the room.

"Um," one of the Thugs spoke up, "Aren't we gunna be paid?"

Luthor turned back to him, his eyes gleaming slightly at everything that he was about to learn, "Of course, come with me."

But even the prospect of Superman's son did not save those who had captured him. They got their payment, though it was not what they were expecting.

The city would not mourn their loss. Petty criminals, after all, are hardly ever expected somewhere. When a few of them disappear? No one notices.

That was just the way he liked to do things.

0~o~0

M'gann groaned and pushed herself up, dimly noticing that she couldn't feel the distinct hum of Superboy in her mind. She didn't pay attention to it at first, more concerned about her surroundings.

All around her steal bars blocked her way. She blinked as she realized that she was in a cage. Everything was dark and if it wasn't for her slight night vision she would never have noticed the sleeping guard in front of her cage.

"What . . ." she whispered, confused. Where was she? What had happened? All she remembered was that Superboy and her had been looking at the sights when he heard a Bank being robbed . . .

And she had convinced them to go help stop the robbery. One of the criminals had kryptonite and Superboy went down. Soon after she had been knocked out.

Panicking slightly M'gann reached out with her mind in search of Superboy, but he was no where to be found. The place where his mind could usually be found, even while unconscious, was empty, emotionless.

There was no connection.

Panic rising as the seconds passed one thought focused in her mind. _She had to find Conner_.

Silently she became intangible and floated through the cage and out of the room. Where had they taken Superboy?

Later the guard would wake only to find their prisoner gone with no hint of a break out.

Those bars weren't meant to hold a Martian, after all.

0~o~0

Wally sighed unhappily as he glared around at the store, once again in his civilian clothing, "Do we _have_ to do this?"

Artemis sent him a glare, showing that her patients was running thin, "Whose idea was it to _run all the way here_ at _superspeed_ and not expect that we might need new clothing?" she snapped back at him, annoyance clear in her expression.

Wally winced slightly. He _hadn't_ thought about it, and as such one villain had already seen them in costume already. Hopefully Trickster wouldn't spread it around.

They had been forced to dig another pare of clothing from a charity basket in order to go anywhere without people seeing them in costume, which would have been like painting a huge red sign on their backs for the Justice League that said 'Here I am! Come get me!' Airtimes was determined to get out of the barrowed clothing as soon as possible, though, and that what why they were here.

She had also made him wear a brown wig, seeing as his hair was 'too noticeable'.

Not fun.

"Yah, but why the _Mall_?" Wally whined, shifting as he stared around them. He had never liked the mall. There were just too many people for him to be comfortable. A big place like this meant lots of possible casualties if a fight broke out.

"Shut it, Baywatch," Artemis said, going through the clothing almost faster than he could follow. The hangers snapping from one side to the other as she searched, "If it wasn't for _your_ great idea than we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

Wally opened his mouth to retort, ready to defend his point that _she_ was the one to suggest that they go to Central City in the first place, when his eyes caught on something and the words died in his throat. There was a guy standing a few isles from them that kept glancing around and then speaking into something that Wally could not see.

It was the same guy that he had seen not ten minutes again in a different isle, and then five minutes before that.

His throats went dry.

"Um, Artemis?" Wally asked, reaching out to shake her arm slightly.

"Not now Wally. The sooner that we get this done, the faster we can leave-"

"Artemis?" he asked again, his voice rising slightly as he spotted two more followers, "I-I think were being followed."

"Wally – wait, what did you say?" Artemis paused in her searching for less than a second before the clicking resumed. For a moment Wally was worried that she hadn't been listening, but then she spoke again, in a much lower voice, "How many?"

"T-three visible. I don't know about any others," he turned to look but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Don't look at them. That makes you suspicious and more likely for them to look at you," Artemis spoke, her voice level as she calmly placed all of the selected cloths back onto the rack. Though her actions hinted that she was calm, he could feel the slight tremble in the hand resting on his arm.

Wally took a deep breath to calm himself. Given the choice he would have run both Artemis and himself out of the mall in a split second, but the video cameras would have caught everything and that was even worse.

"Are their any distinguishing factors? Is there any way that we are not the targets?" Artemis asked, guiding him away from the clothing and closer toward the front, which was a ways away. It would take them nearly ten minutes to get there at the pace they were going.

"Um, I think they were all wearing black jackets . . . and this is the third time that I've seem them, which is the only reason why I realized that they were following us."

Artemis eyes narrowed, "Two coming from the front."

"Oh, no," Wally muttered, muscles tensed in preparation for a fight. So far the three from the isle had not followed them, so he had hoped that they had lost them, but it looked like they had backup.

"Put your arm around me and laugh at something I said," Artemis demanded suddenly.*

Wally nearly stumbled in his surprise, "What?"

"Put your arm around me and laugh at something I said," when he still hesitated she leaned into his side and hissed, " _Now_ , Baywatch."

Eyes slightly wide Wally did as asked, ducking his head, putting his arm around her, and laughing loudly, which was drowned out in the sound all around them.

The two in black jackets glanced their way for a moment, before ignoring them and walking right past. Behind the Wally heard one of them mutter, "Where did they go? The others said that they were coming this way."

So they were being followed.

Wally took his arm back, his face scrunching up slightly at the thought of having to touch the green archer, "I'm never doing that again."

Artemis only snorted and picked up the pace, leaning slightly farther away from him than she had been before, "If it works it works. See anyone else?"

A quick survey of their surroundings came up blank, "Not at the moment."

"Good," she started heading toward the doors again when two more walked in, making her pause and grab him arm, turning him ninety degrees and away from their escape.

"What . . ." Wally asked, confused.

"Two watching the door. We are going to have to find another way out."

Wally was sure that his throat was completely dry from the scratchy feel. How was Artemis dealing with this so well? It was almost like she knew exactly what to do in this kind of situation. He was usually the one seeking, not the one running, so he had no idea what was going on.

Artemis lead him to a downward escalator, her eyes calmly roving around all of the people as if she wasn't concerned, "Head for the car parking lot. There are fewer cameras down there and it will be easier to throw them off."

Wally nodded, his stomach rolling uncomfortably as the stairs under his feet moved downward ever so slowly. How could people even stand these? He felt like he was going to fall.

Artemis's eyes stopped, focusing on a man farther down on the other side of the escalator, the side going up. He, too, was searching everyone around him. Wally saw her eyes narrow before she abruptly turned around to face him.

"Kiss me."*

What? Wally blinked. What was up with Artemis and her strange demands today? It was almost like she was a different person.

And weren't they supposed to be worried about the person who was about to see them?

"I don't-"

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable," she stated, as if reciting from a textbook.*

Wally glanced at her like she was crazy, "Yes, they do."

Sighing in exasperation Artemis reached up and grabbed him by his shoulders, brought him down and firmly planted a kiss on his lips. Wally tried to pull back in surprise as he felt her warm lips on his, but was prevented as she wouldn't let go. What was she _doing_?

She was . . . a very good kisser.

The man in the black leather jacket glanced away, uncomfortable, and continued to search among the others, never realizing that his target was slipping right by him.

As soon as he was far enough away Artemis pulled back, leaving Wally dazed and foggy eyed. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Snap out of it Baywatch. We still have to get out of here."

"Oh, um, yah. Get out . . . the garage?" Wally stuttered, his eyes clearing as he followed her after they stepped off of the escalator.

Artemis snorted, "Where did you think that we were headed."

Wally didn't respond, more concerned with glancing around and keeping his eyes _off_ of the green archer.

Who knew she was a good kisser.

"And Baywatch?"

"What?" Wally asked, anxious. Where they still being followed?

"You're a terrible kisser."

0~o~0

Luthor wasn't sure what he was expecting when the DNA test came back. Maybe the boy's mother had been from one of the northern countries on the other side of the world, and that was the reason for his slightly darker skin tone. Other than that, the kid could have been an exact replica of Superman himself.

Except he wasn't, and the testing proved that.

Luthor set the report down with narrowed eyes as he looked at the submissive scientist in front of him. As directed, none of the researchers had been allowed to look at the data after it was completely complied, meaning that none of them knew what the file said.

It had been an act of paranoia, but he was grateful that he had done it now.

"None of the other scientists have seen this?" he asked for conformation.

"No Mr. Luthor. They don't even know what they were working on, as per your instructions."

Luthor hummed slightly, slumping unnoticeably back into his chair. To anyone else he was sitting just as straight as he had before, and it would take someone who knew him (which was no one) to tell that he was relieved by what he had heard.

"Make sure that it stays that way," Lex Luthor said in a monotone voice, his eyes focusing on the scientist, "And . . . move subject SB4 to the Neutral Rooms. Notify me when he wakes up."

"Yes Mr. Luthor," the scientist nodded and, taking his words as a dismissal, hurried out of the office.

As soon as the scientist had left and the door closed soundly behind him Luthor stood up and strode to the window. His eyes were hollow as he looked out over _his_ city though the tinted glass.

Somewhere out there was Superman. Somewhere out there someone had his DNA as well as Luthor's own and had created something that should never have existed and yet did.

He had a son.

Luthor took in a shaky breath, his thoughts going back to the boy he had seen. It all made sense now. The boy was a clone of Superman . . . and yet he was not. He was only half Kryptonian, and half human.

It would take some time getting used to, and in the mean time Luthor was going to find out who had done this without his permission.

And when he found them? They would _pay._

 **0~o~0**

 **Ah, yes, another chapter finished.**

 ***For any of you who are Captain America fans, you would recognize what happened to Wally and Artemis. I thought that I would just throw that in there, as that has been one of my ideas since the beginning . . . I should probably also put that I don't own Captain America either.***

 **Who is following them, though, that is the question.**

 **Hmm . . . who do you want to see next? Robin? Roy? More Kid Flash and Artemis (I am not making this romance, just for reference. That was just to bring more speculation. Who knows . . . the Justice League might just get the footage from the Mall)? M'gann? Luthor? There are too many choices . . .**

 **Review and tell me what you think!**

 **(Updated: 11/18/2015)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **I know that a lot of people want the Justice League to find out soon . . . but I'm sorry to disappoint you.**

 **I still have plans for this story, and that doesn't include the Justice League finding out yet. By the time I'm done with them, the Justice League might not even believe the truth when the** ** _do_** **find out.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Leader_

Batman scowled as he swooped down the corridors of the watchtower, his mind working at pace faster than most humans as he went over everything that had happened in the interrogation of the young archer, trying to pry the hidden information out from where it was concealed.

 _"Who are you?"_

The kid hadn't recognized Superman, and had acted openly hostile in his presence, something that most people did not do as, in this world, the Boy Scout was considered a big softy and unwilling to hurt a fly.

Unless said fly was going to take over the world but even then he wouldn't kill it . . . just discourage it from trying.

His reaction only further proved what he had assumed before, but in the back of his mind there was still a tingle of _something's not right_ about the whole situation. Why were their kid heroes anyway? Most of the Justice League had not become heroes until after twenty five, and even then most of them were older than that. These children couldn't even be out of their teens yet.

Except the new arrival, who threw the entire thing off.

 _"May I enquire as to your name?"_

 _The kid snorted, his eyes narrowing, "Why should I tell you?"_

Definitely didn't trust Superman. Or maybe he just did _recognize_ him. Batman was sure that he had been on the receiving glare of an _almost_ bat-glare.

Which, now that he thought about it, was strange. Bat-glares belonged to _him_ and he could understand the alternate him having one, but this kid?

But . . . what if in that world the archer was considered _family?_

The kid's reaction to being told that he was in a different reality was telling as well. He had been worried that they had been trying to go through a portal to their world, but it was clear that the archer wasn't expecting it from his disbelief. That meant that someone from _their_ world wanted them gone, then.

Which meant that his counterpart was probably in Gotham for a reason, a reason that included finding a way home. The question that brought up, however, was: Why Ivy? What did she have to do with all this?

Batman forced his mind away from that strain of thoughts and back on track. Sitting down on his chair (and yes, it was _his_ chair. None of the Justice knew it because they didn't dare sit in it, but the chair was the only one with padding) he pulled up the video feed that he had recorded, going over it again.

After being told about his current predicament the kid was silent, almost emotionless to those who didn't have training in reading people. But for him, he could see the flash of bewilderment, disbelief, fear, and then . . . anger.

 _The kid banged his arms down on the sides of the chair, his eyes going wild behind his mask, "Where are they? What have you done to them?!"_

Anger that clearly originated from realizing that Superman had been talking about the rest of the kids when he told him that he wasn't the _first_ to have arrived. His reaction suggested that he cared about them.

Like he was looking out for his team.

Batman's eyes widened as things started clicking into place and another theory began to form.

This kid, who had come later than the others, was the oldest that they had encountered so far. He must not have been with them when the rest had been targeted and sent here. He clearly cared about them, to the point that he would go against clearly super powered people and resist the bat-glare, to get answers.

He was a leader. _The leader_.

That pack of kids that they couldn't hold onto? This was their leader, and they were going to be _so_ mad when they found out that the Justice League was holding him captive. Batman shuddered at the thought of what his counterpart, the kid who had just _let go_ of the criminal and let him fall so that he could by himself some time, would do when he found out

They knew their counterparts, but their counterparts didn't know them.

But no one in the league matched the red archer, which mean he must have been a superhero that never developed in their world.

They were unpredictable, _dangerous._

A thought suddenly popped into Batman's head and he frowned suddenly. If the kid heroes had escaped so easily, and this was their _leader_ , probably the person who had helped _train_ some of them . . . who was to say that he hadn't already made an escape?

Batman pulled up the life feed of the cell they had the archer in, half hoping to just find him trying to work through his bindings.

The empty chair, cut ropes, and unconscious guards, however, made him wish that he wasn't always right.

Batman picked up his communicator and pressed it angrily, "Superman, there has been a breach in cell-"

Then a sudden loss of power made everything shut down around him, and cut off his warning.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

The archer was still on the watchtower.

0~o~0

Roy grinned as he snipped and twisted several more wires, the power having already failed.

Let them just _try_ to catch him now.

0~o~0

Oliver Quean winced and rubbed his shoulder to help with the ache. He had slammed into a wall at some point in his chase after the younger archer and it was acting up.

Speaking of the young archer, he hoped that Batman was able to get more information out of him so that they could get this whole mess over with and the kids back to their world.

Which was also why he was currently sitting in front of a computer monitor and running the pictures through a facial-recognition software. He sighed and leaned back against the chair he was on. If those kids were smart, which he was sure that they were, than they would have ditched the costumes and masks as soon as they hit civilization, making the software useless, so he didn't expect to get any results.

Until, that is, the computer beeped.

 _Recognized: Mini-Flash and Female Green Arrow._

Oliver sprang up, his eyes wide as he stared at the screen.

Specifically of a picture taken by a security camera as the alternate Flash sped passed . . . carrying Green Arrows counterpart in his arms.

Oliver went slightly green. They were in Central City.

0~o~0

"What happened?" the dark, angry voice echoed through the chamber and those listening flinched. The one who looked like the leader hesitated before stepping forward.

"There were . . . complications, sir," he said, standing with his back straight and his grey, masked eyes not moving.

"Complications?"

"They . . . managed to slip passed our lookouts before we could close in on their location," the leaders face scrunched up slightly.

"Really," the tall, darkly clothed man that the voice originated from spoke, soft and dangerous, "Two _children_ escaped your grasp?"

The man turned around, his near black eyes gleaming in anger and his arms folded behind his back. A grey and black beard decorated his face as he glared at the large group.

They had planned for the boys speed; they had seen it in a passing security camera in their _run_ from the small town to Central City. The girl had been deemed as unimportant as she hadn't displayed any powers before or after.

It seems like they might have been wrong not to worry about her.

"How?"

 **0~o~0**

 **And that's it folks.**

 **(Relieved sigh) I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I didn't have much sleep last night and when I went to type this it refused to leave my head.**

 **(Grumbles and glares at the other story on the other word document that is pleading to be written.)**

 **But, after several hours of pondering, research, and forced thought, here it is. It may not be up to my best quality, but its up, so thank your for reading and reviews.**

 **Oh, and I** ** _did_** **want to put a 'Justice League finds the video feed of Wally and Artemis in the mall' but with how my writing muse is rebelling today I figured that it would be better to hold that off until the next chapter.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Review?**

 **(Updated: 11/21/15)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **Due to complications with my schedule (no internet access for the next few days) it is possible that the Saturday chapter will be canceled. Regardless, if this does happen, look for it on Monday instead.**

 **Thank you for your understanding.**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Ripples_

"Why am I doing this again?" Green Arrow, otherwise known as Oliver Queen, muttered as he stalked toward the transporters.

He shuddered as the image of his female counterpart being carried by the Flash from the other world popped back into his head. That was something that he did _not_ want clarification on. Just the sight was enough to give him nightmares.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to face Flash again if it ever got out.

After deleting the footage from the computer (he was not risking someone else getting their blackmailing hands on it) he had attempted to get in contact with Flash, seeing as that _was_ the Speedster's city. Strangely enough, the communicator would not connect, giving him fuzz every time he tried to call down.

Stupid technology that chose the worst times to break down. If it was _his_ company funding this than they wouldn't be having this problem. Then again, he wasn't funding them, so maybe he shouldn't be complaining.

Oliver's feet clicked slightly on the ground as he made his way toward his destination, a scowl on his face.

He would just have to go down their and take care of it himself, then. It shouldn't be to hard to catch his counterpart and a kid speedster, right? Right.

Determination in place, Green Arrow straightened his back and walked into the transporter room, nodding to Martian Manhunter and giving him the city. He was seconds away from stepping on the platform when he stopped and frowned.

What was that sound?

Everything around him shut down. The power had been cut.

0~o~0

Roy both cursed and marveled at whoever had designed this place.

He had _not_ been expecting to try and escape only to find that his limit was _space_.

Not. Fun.

He was just glad that his cutting the power did not effect the backup generator, which had kicked on seconds after the main power had shut down. Good thing for him there was just enough power to keep the _space station_ from crashing and burning ( _just_ enough, meaning that none of the security protocols were up). The less liked outcome was that he had no way of getting off this floating peace of metal until the power was up and running again.

Footsteps broke him out of his silent glaring at the see through wall and his eyes narrowed as he cursed slightly. Turning swiftly he silently slipped back into the air ducts and moved the vent back in place just as another superhero who he didn't recognize came into view, unknowing of their silent watcher.

Maybe . . . he could make them _assume_ that he had already made it off of this stranded space station; that way they would be looking in the wrong place.

After all, who would be stupid enough to cut the power to aid in escaping without having a way _out_ first?

Apparently he was.

Robin was never going to let him live this down.

0~o~0

King Orion, also known as Aquaman to those on the surface of the planet, sighed as he breathed in the familiar, clean water of his home, Atlantis. It had been too long since had had last visited the calm city. Far too long.

The people he passed paused to bow and he smiled in return, nodding in their direction. His path led him toward the palace, his home, and toward his queen. He had not seen her for almost a month now and he was slightly anxious to ask her about how she was doing. When he had left she had commented about a sick stomach, but had brushed it off as a simple flue. He hoped that it was gone by now and that she was feeling better.

But there was another reason that he had come, and it was not because he missed his home.

The boy from the picture, the dark skinned one with gills and webbing between his fingers, _had_ to be an Atlantean. His face was familiar, but at the same time unrecognizable. He had never met the boy before, he was sure, but it was possible that he had run into a relative.

If he could find out who he looked like, than he might be able to figure out who the boy was.

The palace doors opened for him as he approached and Orin smiled as he saw his quean, his _wife_ waiting for him with a beaming, mischievous smile. He came to a stop a foot from her and smiled brightly back.

"Well, isn't this a scarcity," she spoke softly, her voice gentle, "I was starting to think that I might have to come up to see you."

Orion laughed and hugged his wife, "And terrorize the surface world with your wrath if you can't find me? I'm not sure they would survive."

She chuckled and hugged him back before pulling him the rest of the way through so that the doors could close. As soon as the thick coral snapped shut however, the smile dropped from her face, leaving lines of worry around her eyes.

Orin frowned, blinking in confusion, "Mera, is everything all right?" he asked.

The quen would never show weakness in front of their people, but it was clear that something was bothering her, and that in turn made him worry.

"I- I don't know," she said, glancing to the side with a frown and a distant look in her eyes, "There have just . . . been some worrying reports lately."

Orin's brow furrowed, "How so?"

"There was some activity in the bay near Gotham. Not enough to catch out attention, but a sufficient amount to warrant it being reported. The reports were . . . contradictory," she sighed and leaned into his side, "But that's not the worst of it. About a week ago, scouts came in saying that Black Coral was active again."

Narrowing his eyes Orin tensed slightly, "Black Manta?"

She nodded grimly, "It's possible. There was never an actually conformation that he had died and he's the only one with the codes to activate it."

Orion sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why do things like this _always_ happen at the most inconvenient times?" he muttered.

One of Mera's eyebrows tilted up in question at her husbands words, "I take it you aren't just down here to visit, then."

Orion shook his head, "No. There have also been some strange happenings on the surface. An Atlantean, one from another world like our own, is currently on the surface. I came to see if I could find his counterpart."

"You don't know who he is?" Mera questioned, and Orion shook his head again. Her eyes narrowed slightly, "Why didn't you ask him yourself?"

He winced slightly. As King he made it his goal to know all of his subjects. To not recognize one, even if from another world, was something that surprised both her and him. As for why he had not asked . . .

"They escaped the Justice League within hours of being caught."

Her eyes narrowed further, and he winced again, " _They?"_

"Um. Batman thinks they might be the alternate Justice League from the other world. There were . . ." he paused to silently count in his head, "-seven? No, six. – There were six of them, and each of them resembled someone from the Justice League."

He shuddered slightly in remembrance of the younger version of Batman. Though he wasn't as close to the others as he could be, even he could see the potential chaos that would be caused by a mini-Bat.

"They _escaped?_ You were holding them captive? No wonder they got away," Mera growled, "From the sounds of it you had them locked up in some cage. How would you react in that situation?"

Knowing Batman, they probably _were_ locked up in a cage . . . and yet still managed to escape anyway. No matter what anyone thought, they had the potential to be _dangerous_.

And who knows, maybe in the other world the Justice League were the bad guys, though he doubted it because they _did_ have their own version of Flash. Flash would never let anyone stray from the moral compass while he was alive.

"I'm sorry, Mera," Orion went for the truth, "I didn't even know about them until they had gotten away. There wasn't a chance to speak to him," _or to get a closer look at who the kid reminded him of._

Mera nodded, though her eyes were still narrowed, "So, if this other Atlantean is your counterpart, then why are you trying to figure out who he is?"

He glanced away from her for a moment, nervous, "He is my counterpart as _Aquaman,_ but not as myself."

The eyebrow inched higher than it had before, "Truly? Then what about the others?"

Orion shook his head, "They are definitely the same people," his lips twitched slightly, "It was amusing to realize that, in another world, Green Arrow was a _woman_."

This time Mera's eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

Orion grinned in amusement, "You should have seen his shock. It was like he had been told that the world was ending."

Mera snorted and shook her head, "Your . . . companion seems amusing."

He nodded, and then his face turned solemn as he remembered the reason why he had come, "I am sorry to have to leave like this but . . ."

"You have to go to the archives," Mera finished for him, nodding and smirking slightly at his surprised look, "I can peace things together just fine, Orion. Your curiosity means that you have to figure out who this other Atlantean is and I won't stop you. Just," her eyes sparkled slightly, a secret hidden in their depths, "don't forget to come for dinner. I have a surprise for you."

Orion smiled gratefully, "I'll be there," he kissed her hand as they parted, "My Queen."

0~o~0

Robin fidgeted as he glanced around the makeshift shelter. Aqualad had gone off in search of food and he was _bored._

If there was one thing that had Bruce running scared, in was when Robin didn't have anything to do. This would be fine if he were in a populated city where there was sure to be some idiot thugs he could punch in the face, but he wasn't and there weren't any.

Robin twitched and glared up at the molding boards above his head. The shack he had taken shelter in from the rain outside was getting stuffy and he had no idea what to do.

In other words, he was uncomfortable _and_ bored.

An owl nesting in a corner turned its head and met Robin's eyes. His glare sharpened, the owls eyes narrowed. Neither of them looked away. There were several tense moments as the staring contest built up. Robin's eyes watered from keeping them open (not that you could tell with his mask on) and the owl didn't move. Then . . .

"Hoot."

"Ack," Robin pulled off his mask and rubbed his eyes furiously. Once the tears from his eyes were dried again he put his mask on and huffed at the now smug owl, if owls could be smug, "Oh, go ahead and gloat," he sniffed, crossing his arms, "I meant to loose."

The owl tucked its head under its wing, ignoring him, and Robin sighed, deflating, "I'm _bored."_

The question was, what could he do?

 _Wait . . ._

Robin grinned and pulled up his glove commuter. If he couldn't talk to his friends, he could at least figure out what they were doing, make sure that they were keeping under the radar like they were supposed to.

It _wasn't_ stalking, honest. Just . . . curiosity, and he wasn't a cat he was a bird, so the saying _"curiosity killed the cat"_ didn't apply to him.

His first target was Wally (he knew the speedster wouldn't be able to stay off camera for long) but he was surprised at the results he got.

"Um," Robin blinked as he scrolled through the many links showing the red and yellow speedster. There was even a surprising picture of him carrying Artemis as he ran, her scowl firmly stuck on her face. Robin wouldn't be surprised if they returned with a crippled speedster.

It was a camera feed, however, that made him pause and watch it. It was a hacked clip from a mall camera in Central City and he could see then both going down the escalator in their civilian clothing. The watchful looks on their faces indicated that something wasn't right, but it the resolution was too blurry to make out everything.

Suddenly, without warning, Artemis turned around, said something to Wally, and then pulled the other down into an abrupt kiss.

Robin's eyes widened and he whistled, "Wow Wally," he muttered, blinking in astonishment, "I didn't know you had it in you."

It was only the second time watching the video that Robin noticed something different. There was a man in black coming up the other side of the escalator.

Men in black were never a good sign.

0~o~0

Mera smiled slightly at her husband as he slipped through the doorway into the dinning room and sat by her. From the look on his face he hadn't found anything yet.

"Any luck, dear?" she asked anyway.

Orion shook his head and groaned, "Not yet. I have some of the students looking through the records now, though, and they will come to me as soon as they find anything."

"Not going to stay and search yourself?"

"No," he shook his head again, "There is too much to do, and you did want me to come," he brightened up slightly, "What is this surprise that you have for me?"

Mera chuckled, "I'll tell you after we are done eating."

The food was brought out and Orion dug in heartily. It had been a while since he had last had Atlantean food and he had missed it. Nothing could beat food made in Atlantis no matter how hard Flash tried to convince him otherwise.

It was only a few minutes into the dinner, however, when one of the students came in, slightly paler than he had last seen her.

Mera put down her fork with a frown, "What is it Tula?"

The student, Tula, shivered slightly as she glided forward, "I think you might want to look at this, Your Majesties," She handed over several reports.

Orion opened his up and began flipping through it, his frown deepening as he saw the pictures. It was the same boy he had seen before, but younger.

And this was a report on his death, nearly five years ago.

"What happened?" he asked, glancing up from the report. Tula was holding one last folder, the missing peace. She gulped and handed it over.

"It was his father," she spoke softly, "He was trying to escape, after his mother died, but his father wouldn't let him."

Orion opened up his last report and his eyes locked onto the face of the boy's father, a face he knew all to well, "No . . ."

"Black Manta," Mera breathed, looking at the report as well.

Several minutes later Orion was preparing to go back to the surface world, to warn the others about Black Manta's son. Mera stepped into their room silently and stopped by the bed where he was packing several items that might be of use.

"I never did get to tell you what I wanted to after dinner," she said softly, staring at him.

Orion shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry that I don't have more time, Mera, but the situation is dire. We may have been looking at this all wrong and, well, I need to warn the others."

Mera nodded sadly, "I understand."

Orion paused as he was about to leave the room, hesitating slightly, "What _were_ you going to tell me?"

Mera chuckled slightly, the gleam coming back to her eyes slightly, "This might not be the best time to tell you but," she stood and walked up to him, then took his hand and laid it on her stomach, "That stomach ache I had a month back? It wasn't a sickness," she smiled, "You're going to be a dad."

Orion froze, staring at her for several seconds as his brain shuddered, trying and failing to compute what he had just been told.

And then he fainted.

0~o~0

Conner woke with a groan. He ached all over. It felt like he had decided to battle a mountain . . . and the mountain won.

The ground underneath him was incredibly soft, something he hadn't expected given what he last remembered. He wasn't strapped down, either, which confused him.

People always strapped him down when they tried to contain him.

Conner blinked, his eyes adjusting rapidly to the change in lighting as he looked around. The room he was in was sparse, with little detail or personal touch, but it wasn't a prison. And the _floor_ that he thought he had been on, was actually a waterbed.

The window drew his attention, though, as well as the man blocking most of the light spilling in through it. The man was bald and had slightly darker skin. His back was turned.

Conner frowned, "Who are you?"

The man turned around, letting him see the other's face for the first time. A flash of recognition swept through him, though he could not recall if he had ever met him before. The man wasn't from Cadmus, that was for sure, but Conner felt like he should know him.

"Hello, son."

Conner froze, his eyes going wide, ". . . What?"

 **0~o~0**

 **And . . . It's done! Finally!**

 **I would like to apologize for not getting this up earlier. There have been some . . . complications. I have been extremely busy lately and having to write this with a fever, vacation trips, and spontaneous internet that doesn't want to connect, so this might not be up to the normal quality. Regardless, I hope you all liked it!**

 **Review?**

 **(Updated: 11/25/15)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **As of yet, I am sorry to inform all of my faithful readers that, due to lack of enthusiasm and other factors pertaining to my real world life (winces) the time between updates will be erratic. Meaning . . .**

 **I WILL NOT BE UPDATING EVERY WEDNESDAY AND SATURDAY ANYMORE.**

 **I am terribly sorry to launch this on you guys (and galls) but until things calm down and my priorities are straitened out any continued chapters might be fillers with bits of action and plot in them. The update pace, sadly, is outpacing me and I am unable to keep up with production. Regardless of how long it might take me to update, however, (as proven by my other stories) I** ** _will not abandon this story_** **.**

 **I just need to replace my Idea Lightbub because it decided to go out, but don't currently have any good ones in stock so I might have to go 'shopping' (read: frantically scanning my idea pad to spark something, and if not other I'll search the stories that I have written and hidden away) to get one.**

 **I am sorry if this is upsetting to some of you. Most probably don't care, but I want to thank those of you who have supported and reviewed this story. If there are any ideas rolling around out there for this story don't be afraid to send some my way. I need some inspiration.**

 **Now that that's over, here is the promised chapter!**

 **Chapter 13**

 _Unlucky Number 13_

Zatanna didn't know what was going on. One day she is preparing for another magic show, silently mourning the loss of her father to Dr. Fate, and the next she had been requested by Batman himself to tail Red Arrow. The Team had apparently vanished into thin air on a mission with no clue as to where they had gone and Batman suspected that the estranged hero was following a lead on where they might have gone.

As to why Batman wasn't there himself, she didn't know, but from what she had heard the Criminals in Gotham where hunkering down. News that Robin was missing had spread quickly (how they had found out she had no idea) and even Joker was shying away from angering the Bat. An angry Bat was a dangerous Bat. At the moment, from the stories, killing was off the menu but he wasn't afraid to break a few bones.

Regardless of what was going on in Gotham, however, Zatanna was finding problems with her mission. The fist snag she had run into was _finding_ Red Arrow. It wasn't like she could pick up a stick and say "point me to Red Arrow" backwards. It had to be much more precise than that as a stick had no care if it pointed through buildings and mountains. It also had no measure of _how far_ away he was, which was a problem. She couldn't ask for her magic to take _her_ to him either, because he actually had to know where he was to do that.

In other words, finding Red Arrow was an annoyance because she had to do it the old fashioned way: Research.

It took her nearly an entire day to find his last position and she hopped that he wouldn't be gone by the time that she got there.

Sadly, luck was not on her side. Zatanna cursed as she glanced around the abandoned warehouse with a glare. Why couldn't the archer just _stay in one place?_ How did Batman expect _her_ to find him anyway? Robin would have been a much better choice . . . if he had been there. Which he wasn't and that's where the whole problem started anyway!

"Why are you following me?"

The sudden, unexpected voice behind her made Zatanna yelp and spin around, ready to hit whoever it was with the walking stick (What? She might have needed it!) that she had brought. She would later deny ever making such an undignified noise.

"What!?" Zatanna forced herself to calm as she realized that it was only Red Arrow. She lowered the walking stick slightly, an irritated look coming over her face, "If your _must_ know, Batman sent me."

Red Arrow lifted one eyebrow, "To bring me back?"

Zatanna shook her head, "No, to follow you. He thinks you might know something about where the Team is."

Red Arrow glanced away for a moment and muttered a soft, "I might."

Hands on her hips Zatanna sharpened her glare. After several moments of silence she sighed, "Your not going to tell me, are you?"

He shook his head, "It's only a theory. I haven't told the league because I'm not sure if I'll find anything."

Zatanna nodded. It made sense. Why give the adults false hope (except for Superman) if there wasn't anything to find. "So you're investigating yourself."

Red Arrow shrugged, "Yah," and turned to leave the shack, "Now if you will excuse me, I have places I need to be."

She huffed, glancing around and then focused her gaze on his back with a sigh, "Mind if I tag along?"

0~o~0

To tell the truth, Roy was nervous. Something about the whole thing didn't seem right.

Just hours after the Team had vanished he had received a clue about what had happened to them from Jade, a.k.a Cheshire. She had mentioned something about a 'transportation device' in the message that she had sent him.

But that was just the thing. Jade never sent messages. She always came personally, which meant that someone else was trying to get to him through her.

He had followed the message back to the source, an on record store that had long gone out of business. From there it was like following a trail of breadcrumbs. It was _too_ easy.

He may like to work alone, but in a situation like this one, backup would be nice, which is why he didn't grouch too much when Zatanna tagged along. For all he knew, a little extra firepower might be needed and with the Justice League already frantic he doubted he wanted to call them.

"So . . . Where are we going?" Zatanna asked, glancing around as they crept through the alleyways.

Roy grunted, not completely acknowledging her. He _did_ wish she would be quiet.

Once arriving at their destination Roy motioned for Zatanna to wait and be quiet while he continued forward. Warehouse 13 looked abandoned, but he could see the hints of someone having been there. The electric power was not an old enough model to be outdated and the ground was worn smooth by the passing of many feet. Though the windows were broken and no light seeped from inside he was sure that he had found the place.

"Wait here," he told Zatanna, turned toward her slightly with narrowed eyes so that he could see her nod. He didn't need her getting involved unless it was absolutely necessary.

Silently he slipped through the shadows towards the warehouse, observing his surroundings for an ambush, but everything was quiet. It was almost too quiet.

Reaching the door he carefully oiled the hinges, a trick he had picked up from Robin, to keep them from creaking as he swung it open. He would have preferred to use a window, but the broken glass would be an even bigger problem.

Sliding through the small crack in the door Red Arrow immediately dropped into a crouch, his hand on his bow and an arrow drawing in anticipation for an enemy.

No one was there.

Sighing Roy stood up again and put his arrow away. It looked like this was just another breadcrumb them. This was starting to really irritate him.

Roy turned around to head back out, a call for Zatanna on his lips, and froze. A large weapon was pointed at his chest by an unknown attacker in all black. From the color and style, he was almost positive it was an assassin from the League of Shadows.

Not Good.

All around him other assassins dropped down from the ceiling as Roy cursed himself for his stupidity. He should have checked the rafters. Robin always checked the rafters.

"Nighty night, Arrow," an accented voice said from behind him. Before Roy could formulate a plan he was hit in he back and a bright, all encompassing light surrounded him. Within seconds, he had disappeared.

0~o~0

Zatanna had been waiting patiently outside of the warehouse for only about ten minutes when she felt a tingle go down her spine. Something wasn't right. With a frown she started forward, her black clothing blending with the night better than Red Arrow's had.

The sense of foreboding increased and she just held back from calling out. Reaching the Warehouse she moved up to one of the windows and looked inside, her eyes widening.

Red Arrow was surrounded and held at gun point. If he moved at all, she knew that he would be shot near the heart. How they had gotten him in this position was unknown, but Zatanna knew that he wasn't going to get out of it without help. She frowned in thought, running through several of the spells that she knew that might help.

A spell coming to mind that might help she opened her mouth to speek, but she was too late.

"Nighty night, Arrow," one shadowed figure said, and then the warehouse was enveloped in light.

Zatanna cried out and had to turn away for a moment as the light blinded her. When she was able to see again she searched for Red Arrow, but he was gone. Vanished into thin air . . . just like the Team.

The shadowed figures, hearing her cry, turned in her direction and the one with the weapon that they had shot Red Arrow with raised it toward her, ready to use it a second time.

Without pause Zatanna threw out her hand and shouted, "peels!"

To her amazement the all paused, swaying on their feet, and then fell to the ground, asleep. Shaking slightly she realized that only worked because they hadn't been expecting a magic user.

Red Arrow had been lured out. Alone. They knew him well enough that he would never willingly team up with someone, and he hadn't.

This had been planned.

Stepping into the warehouse she muttered the spell again, sending them into an even deeper sleep that they wouldn't be waking from any time soon. Whoever they were, she did not want them to wake up with her right in the center of their group.

Walking over to the one in the back she reached down and grabbed the large, bulky weapon that had made Red Arrow appear.

No doubt this was the same kind of weapon that had been used on the Team.

She had to get it to Batman. He would know what to do.

0~o~0

Bruce knew he was scary when in costume. He counted on it. The criminals ran from him in terror. Robin was the exact opposite (unless you counted his laugh). He was bright, playful, and friendly to almost everyone. With him around to temper his anger, people weren't so afraid of the Batman.

Over the years criminals had gotten used to Batman with a Robin, but when Robin wasn't around because something had happened to him . . . they ran for cover. _No_ one wanted to be around the Bat when he was angry over someone hurting his little bird. It rose his scare level higher than it was before he ever had Robin fighting beside him.

The beep from his communicator, however, made him pause. The criminal in front of him whimpered in terror as he saw the Batman's eyes narrow. Being tied up and hung from a roof upside down was scary enough without having to include the Bat glare.

Bruce pressed his ear slightly activating the comm. "What is it?"

The shaky voice of Zatanna came through, making him flush with relief. Maybe she had found something. Interrogating criminals hadn't been working in that endeavor, though he had destroyed at least five criminal and gang rings in the last two days.

"This is Zatanna. I found something that might be the cause of the Team's disappearance," she said.

"Good," Bruce grunted in his Batman voice, just holding back his relief. Something _had_ been found, then. "You know where to bring it."

"O-of course Batman."

Batman's eyes narrowed even further, "Something went wrong, didn't it?"

There could be no other explanation for her shakiness. Zatanna as a whole was very collected and forthright. She had to be in order to run a traveling magic act. How she was acting was very out of character.

There was silence for several seconds before she answered, "Batman . . . Red Arrow's gone."

Bruce felt as if a sudden cold had swept through him. Red Arrow. Gone. _Gone._

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," he shut off his communicator and refocused on his prey, "As for you . . ."

He cut the rope holding his captive to the roof. The criminal let out girlish scream as he plummeted headfirst toward the ground. The man knew that Batman had a 'no killing' policy, but he also had a 'my Bird is missing and your in my line of sights' one as well, so he wasn't sure if he was going to be _saved._

Ten feet before he hit the ground Bruce swooped down and grabbed the man's ankle, yanking him sideways and slowing his decent slightly. His cloak billowed out and stiffened into a pare of wings, slowing him into a glide. As they passed over a garbage bin he dropped the criminal into it, silencing the screams and knocking him out.

The police would find him in the morning. Right now he had to get to Mount Justice.

Whoever had taken Robin was going to _pay._

 **0~o~0**

 **Did you all like it? It was a scene from just before and right after Roy's disappearance and then reappearance at the Watchtower on a different world. This is what is happening on the Young Justice home world and I thought that you all might appreciate a little bit of 'overprotective Batman'.**

 **Like a mentioned at the top, and if you have not read it you need to, I will no longer have a planned update schedule. So don't expect an update on Wednesday unless I get some really good ideas. I dislike having to resort to fillers.**

 **I was also wondering if you noticed my little play on words right at the end . . . Imaginary Poppy Seed Muffin to anyone who can figure out who else said "going to** ** _pay_** **" in my story. I find it hilarious and not something that I planned on. But, if you think about it, they** ** _are_** **kind of alike in their own obsessive ways . . .**

 **Until next time!**

 **Review?**

 **(Updated: 11/28/15)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It has been a while since I could write something without it already being half written already. My schedule has been so cramped that I can scarcely keep myself awake due to how tired I am. I haven't had any time to work on this story until today. And I only have time now because I'm home sick with a fever, soar throat, and cough (** ** _Please_** **don't be** ** _Strep Throat_** **. . .).**

 **Oh, and did I do something wrong? I have gotten little to no people looking at** ** _any_** **of my stories the last few days and I was wondering if something was messed up with my account . . .**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

 **They're Us**

 **Chapter 14**

 ** _Misunderstanding_**

 _Poison Ivy hummed happily as she tended to her babies. The poor sprouts had wilted slightly during her stay in Arkham when she wasn't there to take care of them. Thankfully, however, none of them had died due to the pollution._

 _Her greenhouses, carefully situated in one of the_ lease _polluted places in Gotham, was something that made humans nervous. The tall, gleaming glass walls, when they weren't broken by the_ Bat _, were intimidating to the weaklings wandering through the park and any new people were quickly warned from coming near by their fellows._

 _Plant food was always welcome, however._

 _She had been slightly worried when she escaped the dark insane asylum, wondering if_ the Bat _had hurt any of her plants while she was gone. He tended kidnap her babies so that he could find 'cures' to their poisons. Hadn't he learned that every time he found a cure her babies would invent a new poison?_

 _To her surprise, however, the Bat had not been back since he had captured her. Her babies had reported that he hadn't even been seen around_ Gotham _for a while, which was unusual. That normally only happened when there was a world wide crisis, and from what she had heard there wasn't one at the moment. So what could be keeping him away? What would be so important that it would shift his focus from protecting_ his _city?_

 _She would have to ask Harley when she saw her next. The insane human was one of the only ones she might call a friend, though she would prefer it if the other wasn't so attached to the Joker._

 _Now that clown was completely out of the box and Ivy had no intention of getting in his way anytime soon. None of the other criminals did either. He was the only who had come close to beating the Batman not just once but several times. And anyone who could to that was someone to stay away from._

 _Poison Ivy cooed slightly as she saw her Larkspur flowers perk up under her touch, the deep blue flowers shivering slightly as they leaned toward her. It was amusing to realize that humans actually keep these plants as_ decorations _without realizing just how dangerous they were. After all, a simple touch, if held to long, was enough to start the repertory paralysis process. It was an unassuming but deadly killer. Just like her._

 _"I didn't know you like the color blue so much," a young, emotionless voice spoke from behind her, making Poison Ivy's eyes widen as she spun around._

 _Her eyes landed on the one thing that didn't belong, and it wasn't who she was expecting. A boy, probably no older than ten, but with a deadly feel to him was crouched on one of the support beams in the roof of the greenhouse. The plants around her whipped into action as the vines spun to restrain the intruder. It seemed that they had been taken by surprise as well._

 _As the first vine came sailing toward him the boy flipped agilely into the air, using it as a platform to send him spiraling higher and over the next few vines. He landed lightly on another plant before jumping again before it could react and snap shut. Spinning mid air the boy threw several tablets toward Ivy, making her gasp and stumble back as smoke began filling the room from the small explosions._

 _As the smoke cleared she realized that it had only been a cover. During the few seconds where she could not see the boy had slipped past her plants and was headed straight toward her. His small, lithe body wove with dangerous accuracy between the attacking plants, as if he knew every move that they were going to make and exactly how to counter them. A flip, a spin, a jump. It was like trying to catch a snake that was aware of the danger and kept slipping away before they could get a good grip._

 _Within a dozen feet of Poison Ivy the boy pulled out a small capsule and threw it. Ivy threw her arms in front of her as her babies automatically obeyed her and several large leaves blocked her from sight. However, the resulting explosion was too much for the thick leaves and it tore through them, sending Ivy tumbling back. Her shoulder hit a boulder with a hard smack, making her hiss in pain and fear._

 _Turning her eyes back in the boy's direction she saw him emerging from the smoke. Even her babies were shrinking back slightly as if they could sense her fear. The boy . . . he_ couldn't _be human._

 _White eye's gazed down at her as he stopped just a few feet away, everything around them came to a halt. Her babies restrained themselves from attacking in case she got hurt, and the boy made no move to come forward. For the first time, as the smoke cleared, she could clearly make out what he was wearing._

 _A black cloak settled around his shoulders gave him the appearance of a shadow against the dark smoke, similar and yet different to Batman. Dark red and black peeked out from between the slit in the front of the cloak. Unlike Batman, who she had thought he might have been when he had first spoken, or even what she would have thought his kid (if he ever had one) would look like, this boy wore no cowl. His face was clear for all to see; the only thing blocking him from the rest of the world was the mask placed over his eyes. Black around emotionless white. Demons eyes. His hair, darker than even Gotham nights, hung around his head in a fashion not unlike a birds._

 _"What are you?" she whispered, clenching her hands in preparation to fight if she had to._

 _Somehow she had the feeling that this being was a completely different animal then Batman, and that terrified her. A bat she could deal with; but this boy was_ something else.

 _"That is not important," the boy spoke, a low, insane cackle braking from his lips._

 _Ivy froze. She knew that cackle . . . but it couldn't be . . ._

 _"I have a few questions that I need answered," he stopped laughing and his eyes seemed to bore straight into her soul, "And I have the feeling that you might know the answers."_

 _Ivy stiffened. "What do you want?"_

 _The vines shifted uneasily, slithering slightly closer to her, ready to strike at any moment._

 _"Have you been in contact with any criminal organizations in the past few weeks?" he boy said, taking a step forward as Ivy pulled herself to her feet._

 _What? "No."_

 _"Really?" one white eye became slightly bigger in disbelief, "I find that kind of hard to believe, given the evidence that points toward you."_

 _Ivy hissed, her eyes going even wider. Someone had framed her? Who would dare . . ._

 _No. Not possible. They wouldn't . . . at least she didn't think that they would._

 _But the cackle, the fact that it was a criminal_ organization _that she might have been in contact with . . . Joker._

 _Was it possibly that Joker had a son? One who was turned against crime because of his father? Ivy hated to admit it . . . but it was_ possible _._

 _And wasn't that a scary thought._

 _"I'm not the one you're looking for," Ivy spat, "Why don't you go talk to your_ father _, you little brat! What every you think I did, I didn't!"_

 _The boy stiffened, his eyes suddenly narrowing in a deadly glare, and Ivy found herself comparing it to Batman's glare._

 _A child who resembled both Batman and Joker . . . terror swept through her, making her knees go weak. Who she make it out of tonight alive?_

 _"You don't know anything about my father," the boy said, his voice going cold._

 _Ivy sneered, letting her vines come closer to help with a getaway if needed. She would hate leaving her children behind . . . but they would survive. She might not if she stayed._

 _"I know enough to that the clown is the one who set this up! Whatever he framed me for, I didn't do it!"_

 _How ironic that she was pleading not guilty. Most of the time she_ had _done was she was accused of._

 _The boy was silent for a few seconds before he straightened. Ivy stiffened, wondering if he was about to strike. However, his next words made her freeze again because they were so unexpected._

 _"You're right," the boy stepped back, "You are not who I am looking for."_

 _It was her moment of astonishment that made her too slow to react when the boy's arm shot out from beneath his cloak and threw another small capsule at her, hitting the slight puddle at her feet. Before she could pull back the capsule reacted and with a crackle ice exploded from the tiny oval, encasing her within seconds._

 _Before it could cover her head completely she heard the boy speak one last time._

 _"I wonder what Batman will think when he finds you."_

 _Then everything went black._

0~o~0

Harley Quinn was not what you would expect from a former physiatrist. She wasn't what most people would expect, actually. She was a criminal and the right hand woman (she liked to think) of the Joker, the most influential criminal in Gotham.

But, though she and the Joker might be unpredictable, the other criminals weren't.

That was why it was such a surprise when she opened her door and found a pale, shaking, and dripping wet Poison Ivy standing outside her door, her leafy dress was drooping and slightly singed.

"What happened?" Harley asked in concern. Her friend never came over unless there was an important deal going down that might support her. She had a tendency to avoid Joker like the plague and Harley knew that Ivy would never have come when there was a chance that Joker was here unless it was bad.

And the haunted look in Ivy's eyes confirmed that, yes, it was _bad_.

"Joker hasn't had a son in the last ten or so years has he?" Ivy asked, her eyes flicking to the shadows around her as she came inside.

Harley's eyes narrowed, "He had better not."

From the look the Ivy gave her, it seemed that Harley was going to have a _talk_ with her puddin' soon. She might even have to bring her hammer. Yes, the heavy one should do it.

0~o~0

"Hello Son," Luthor said, keeping his voice calm and steady but wondering if the boy in front of him could hear the racing of his heart beneath his ribs.

Earlier he had checked the records for any trace of the boy but the only thing he had come up with was MATCH, the project that Cadmus _claimed_ they were still working on . . . unsuccessfully. But that project was supposed to be purely Superman's DNA, nothing added. Either they were lying to him or something much bigger was going on, and he hated not knowing.

The boy gapped at him like he had never heard the word before (he might not have, Luthor's mind whispered traitorously), ". . . What?"

Shoving his thoughts aside Luthor strode forward, keeping his face calm as he looked into the bright blue, innocent eyes. "I know this is probably terribly confusing for you. It certainly is for me, finding out that I have a son that I had no idea existed," Luthor slid onto the end of the bed, the opposite side that the still slightly dizzy boy was on, "Would you care to explain?"

The boy only stared, as if disbelieving, and then suddenly huffed, leaning back. A shield slammed down over his eyes, protecting him from hurt.

What had happened to make the boy look like that?

There were several seconds of tense silence where they stared at each other; the boy's jaw was clenching so hard Luthor could almost hear the grinding teeth. Clearly he was doing something wrong, but Luthor was not an expert in children. Politicians? Scientists? Traitors? Sure, he dealt with them by the dozen. Teenagers? The most he could recall was his own youth; and even then he wasn't the most typical of children.

The boy took in a shaking breath, clearly trying to break the silence, "I don't believe you. You can't be my f-father because my-my father is S-"

"Superman?" Luthor interrupted, nodding slightly even as his eyes narrowed. So the boy _did_ know about his heritage. How . . . _interesting._

The boy's eyes widened even further, "How . . ."

"A blood test," Luthor told the other briskly, his back straight, "The resemblance was . . . uncanny. That was also how I found out about the other slight fact about me being . . . your father."

Luthor's voice hitched slightly. His own father had not been the best and every time he thought about that concept he couldn't help but wonder if his life would have turned out differently if it were not for his own misguided father's ideals.

Confusion swam in the boy's eyes as he blinked, swaying slightly as if the information was too much for him to handle.

"Tell me," Luthor said, "What's your name?"

If everything was as he suspected, if the boy before him _was_ MATCH . . . Cadmus would have a lot to answer for.

The boy was wary, his eyes darting around as he mentally debated. Finally, after almost a full minute, he deflated.

"Conner," the boy said, his eyes earnest, hopeful. "Who are you?"

 _Conner,_ Luthor silently tested the name on his lips, an invisible but slight smile making its way up his face. _A good name, though unexpected. He must have escaped longer ago than I thought to have already chosen one fore himself._

"Nice to meet you, Conner," Luthor held out his hand and, after a moment of hesitation the boy took it in his slightly stronger grip, "My name is Lex Luthor."

0~o~0

"Honey, I'm home!" Joker announced as he walked through the back door of their temporary hideout, "And I have a present for you!"

Usually upon coming to the hideout Joker would be greeted by a squeal and a hug from Harley, but the unusual silence that was his reply today made him pause in confusion. He glanced around. Nothing was broken so Bats couldn't have found them yet, but Harley wasn't there.

"Sweetie?" he questioned again, his voice echoing his slight panic, "You there?"

The door suddenly slammed shut behind him, making Joker spin around and raise the present meant for Harley into the air as protection. What he saw, however, made him pause.

"Harley?"

The red and White female clown was leaning against the door that he had just come through, one of her _larger_ hammers being hefted up and down in her hands. Her face was completely blank but it was her eyes that made Joker want to step back. What had he done wrong? Wait, why was he thinking like that? He was in charge! She should be cowering from him!

Her sharpening glare made him back down quickly.

"Hello _puddin',_ " Harley practically purred. The handle of her hammer smacked against her palm once, twice, three times . . . "When were you going to tell me that you had a kid?"

Joker blinked, blinked again, and then started cackling, partly in relief and partly because, yes, it was kind of funny. Him, a kid? As if!

"Goon one Harley!" Joker said, still chuckling, "But, uh, where did you hear that one?"

Harley's eyes narrowed further and Joker suddenly stopped laughing. In her eyes . . . this was no joke.

"Maybe I'll just have to jog your memory," Harley's eyes glinted and her grip on her hammer tightened as she raised it into the air, "With this!"

Wide eyed, Joker found himself, for the first time in his life, running from someone who was not the Bat.

Who knew Harley hit so hard? He kind of felt bad for the Bat, now, and himself.

But . . . he still didn't know what she was taking about. He didn't have a kid!

Did he?

 **0~o~0**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. As I mentioned in my last update, I am no longer updating regularly but I will try to get another chapter in before Christmas if I can. My idea light bulb is back to flickering again, but not repaired. I'm starting to wonder if I should put my 'Circus Idea' in here or just bring it to an end in the next few chapters. By the end though, no mater what happens, Justice League Batman will be left in total confusion, I can guarantee that.**

 **As for the circus idea . . . what do you all think of a new story based on it? I've got the general outline (without an ending but its mostly done) and it would be similar to this one but not a crossover. The possible summary would be as following:**

 ** _Richard never became Robin. Wally ran away from home. Artemis went with her sister. M'gann left Mars earlier and her uncle never found out. Conner escaped Cadmus after a fire with the help of some 'birds' . . . Several years later Bruce Wayne watches the Daring Danger's do a performance at the circus, but is there more to these teens than he suspects?_**

 **So, yah. If you would like a story like that PM me. I would also need a Beta reader for it. I would appreciate some feedback.**

 **As for the Reviews that I got . . .**

 **Though I am not including any romance into the plot, I think I can plug in a scene that will freak out Green Arrow . . . and probably Red Arrow too (grins).**

 **You want more Robin? Then give me ideas! I beg you! I love Robin too, but for the life of me I can't think of anything that might happen to him that would alert the Justice League of his presence . . . or any one else for that matter. He** ** _is_** **rather good at staying low, after all. Even if he is bored.**

 **Anyway, see you next time and keep reading!**

 **(Updated: 12/17/2015)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League, Young Justice, or anything else relating to them.**

 **This chapter is a little rushed because of having** ** _no_** **ideas, little time, and a shorter break than I had thought. It is not as good as I would like, however, but here it is!**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Chapter 15**

 _Backup_

Luthor wasn't what Conner was expecting, though he still didn't believe the other's idea that he was the man's son. It just could be. He was a clone, which meant an _exact_ copy of Superman's DNA.

Right?

But if that was real, then why did Superman hate him so much? Why was he always so . . . angry? His skin was slightly darker, he knew, and his eyes were bluer. If he was a clone, then wouldn't those things be the same?

Did that mean that he wasn't a clone? Had Cadmus lied?

If so . . . where was Luthor in his world? And who was he ( _she?)_?

Conner groaned and leaned his head against his knees where he was curled up on the bed. Luthor had left him alone for a few hours to 'rest' before dinner, but now his head was spinning with his thoughts. He just didn't know what to think. He wished that Robin were there.

Robin would know what to do.

0~o~0

Robin, in fact, did not _know_ or he would have spent the last few days trying to break Conner from Luthor's clutches. He didn't trust the criminal mastermind and he doubted that the cold hearted millionaire from their world had a softer one here.

As it was he couldn't help but worry over what he had seen in the security video with Artemis and Wally. True, they could take care of themselves, but that didn't stop him from wondering how the people that had tried to corner them had found them or what had attracted their interest. All in all, it was very infuriating. If only Batman where here.

 _His_ Batman, of course; he had no wish to encounter this world's Batman. Again.

On the bright side of things, it had finally stopped raining. Aqualad had left early that morning claiming that he had heard some disturbing things from the water-life and wished to check on it, which left Robin to his own devices.

What the rest of the team did not know, was that they should never leave Robin with nothing to do and all alone. It was a lesson that Batman had learned early on and why a rule had been included to 'being Robin', and yes he did have those. It was that 'Robin is to always have something to do, no matter how trivial, or a responsible adult with him'. Let's just say that Batman was slightly paranoid on this point. A bored Robin was a scary Robin.

The rain had at least kept him contained inside the little shelter, but now that it had cleared he was free to roam.

Besides, he needed to stretch his legs anyway. It wasn't like it would hurt anything, right? He could also look for supplies that might help them get back, though he was still wondering how he was going to accomplish that with no information on _how_ they got here in the first place.

Robin nodded his head, deciding. It's not like going out would hurt anything if he was in his civilian identity.

Besides, this was Happy Harbor, what could happen?

0~o~0

John Stewart sighed and rubbed his head. He had been having a hard day. First there had been some kind of medieval monster that decided to rampage through a city in Rome that he'd had to stop as Green Lantern. That had taken most of his morning as the creature (he wasn't actually sure what it was supposed to be) had almost hit him several times with a strange goop that hardened into rock around whatever it hit. It hadn't been fun to have his leg encased in it. He had gotten back to the US just in time to realize that communications and transportation was down. He hadn't been able to contact the league for a good hour or two. He couldn't figure out what was wrong and that was why he decided to wait it out. So long as the world wasn't ending he figured that it was just a malfunction of some sort.

Not that he'd ever tell Batman that's what he thought it was.

The line moved slowly. John had only been waiting for about two minutes but he was already getting fidgety. His civilian identity was never one that he liked to hang around it but if he wanted something to eat then he would have to deal with it.

(Unless he was with Flash, but the rules were always bend around the red speedster.)

As he waited John wondered what had been happing for the last few days. He had been off world for a while taking care of some problems and had only come back just a few hours ago to find that nothing was working and he hadn't been able to get in contact with Batman.

It didn't _look_ like the world was ending . . . so he wasn't going to panic just yet.

The person in front of him ordered and went to go sit down, leaving only John and the people behind him. He smiled slightly as he stepped up to the tired looking employee.

"What can I get you?" the boy asked, his head dropping slightly as he tried to keep himself from falling asleep.

"A hamburger, large fry, and water," John replied, having already decided long before he got to the counter.

Flash was really starting to rub off on him.

The boy typed it in and told him that his order would be brought out in a few minutes. John nodded and stepped away from the counter to go find an unoccupied table. He chose one that was close to a wall (old habits die hard) and easy to see the rest of the fast food restaurant from.

He leaned back, pondering, as he tried to figure out whom to go to. Someone had to know what was going on, but it would have to be someone who was not in the watchtower. Flash was an option, but he didn't want a headache. Green Arrow was a possibility.

John frowned as he realized just how _few_ heroes actually on the planet what there was a quiet day like this. He knew that a lot of them preferred the watchtower, but this was ridiculous. He had never realized just how vulnerable that they were. Yes, no one but the heroes _knew_ about the flying space station, but that didn't mean they couldn't find out. If it was targeted . . . more than half of the planets superheroes were out of commission.

Not good.

The bell over the door rang again, making John glance up at the unexpected sound and look to whoever had entered. It was a boy, probably thirteen or fourteen, wearing a black, hooded jacket and dark sunglasses that blocked his eyes from view. The boy's hands were stuffed into his pockets and dark, black hair hung down over his face as he glanced around.

Typical teenager.

John deemed him a non-threat and was about to turn back to examining the other people who had entered after him when the boy caught sight of him and froze. It was this unexpected action that made John's attention turn back to the boy.

Beneath the dark sunglasses it was hard to tell where the boy was looking, but John knew he was the only person on this side of the restaurant that the boy _could_ be looking at. Several seconds passed, feeling more like a minute, and the boy abruptly spun on his heel and walked out. Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said.

Maybe he wasn't such a typical teenager after all.

John frowned and got up after the boy. Something smelled fishy.

0~o~0

Robin silently cursed his luck. He should have _known_ that something like this would happen as soon as he left the protection of the shack. Everything had been going well, _too well,_ for him.

He just hadn't expected to walk right into a member of the Justice League, who was currently out to get him.

Just great. He bet by the end of the day the Justice League was going to be on his tail faster than a cat on a mouse.

He pressed his hand to his ear where his communication device was while he walked briskly. Hopefully he would be able to loose Green Lantern (or better yet hadn't been spotted). Yes, he had been in civilian clothing but, knowing Batman, possible pictures for how he _could_ look were already created and handed out. It would have probably been fine if his first reaction hadn't been to freeze and draw attention to himself.

Batman wasn't going to be happy when he heard about his little slip up.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid . . ._

"Aqualad, the area has been compromised. I'm going to have to move. Meet me at the base of the mountain in five hours," Robin said into his communicator then waited for a response.

All he got was static.

"Aqualad, come in."

Nothing. Through a mirror Robin could see John Stewart come out of the fast food restaurant and glance in his direction. He didn't have much time.

A rock sunk to the bottom of his stomach as Robin pulled his hand away from his communicator. Aqualad _always_ responded when he could. Something had happened to him.

Abrupty Robin turned into a side ally.

Looks like he would have to take care of this the old fashioned way.

0~o~0

Aqualad frowned as he swam closer to the large coral reef. At first it had looked like any other in the surrounding area, but the whispers of the creatures in the water had led him to believe that something wasn't completely right with the area.

And he had been right.

Disguised to look like a coral reef, the structure would have fooled an unknowledgeable human, but not an Atlantean. It was too ridged, too uniform, and the lights currently emanating from their depths cast an eerie glow on everything.

That and the blackened, dead coral.

Aqualad had come out here because he had needed something to do, but he hadn't expected to find anything. He turned to go back, knowing that Robin might know something about what was going on. However before he could move from his hiding place something round and cold pressed against his back.

"Don't move, Atlantean," A voiced his at him, "Or you're _fish-food_."

Aqualad stiffened, his eyes narrowing. His hands twitched slightly upwards, wondering if he could reach his water bearers before the other could shoot.

Before he could do anything, however, the cold metal was removed and pain suddenly exploded from the side of his head as something heavy made contact. His eyesight flickered for a moment and then he went limp.

The world around him disappeared into a swirl of black and read.

 **0~o~0**

 **A couple assumptions, a clueless Green Lantern who has no idea what he has gotten himself into, and a captured Aqualad, what will happen next? *Smiles peacefully and leans back* You'll just have to wait and find out.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Vote: Who do you all want to see the most of next chapter?**

 **Aqualad**

 **Robin**

 **Wally and Artemis**

 **Conner and Luthor**

 **M'gann**

 **Superheroes (pick which one)**

 **Villains (pick which one)**

 **Thank you for all your support and ideas that have been given. Now I only need a path to funnel them down. See you next time!**

 **(Updated: 12/24/15)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **Wow . . . I knew this was one of my more popular stories but** ** _seriously_** **, (blinks a few times in disbelief and then giggles madly) I was** ** _not_** **expecting** ** _over sixty reviews_** **for** ** _one chapter_** **.**

 **Wow, just, wow.**

 **It makes me feel guilty for not updating in so long (has it really been two months?) but I have currently found myself swamped. There is barely enough time to get everything I need to do done as well as trying to keep myself awake in a constant battle against lack of sleep.**

 **Add that on top of my idea blank mind and you just have one big, messy situation.**

 **However, I have worked diligently, whenever the inspiration came, pushing aside other obligations to get this written peace by tantalizing peace. I hope that you all like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16**

 _Running Scared_

John paused as he saw the black haired kid suddenly change directions and head for an ally. A frown slipped over his features as he glanced around. No one else was paying him or the kid any attention, but he still sensed that something was wrong.

Was it an ambush? No, no one knew he was going to be here. Why had the kid reacted to him at all, he wasn't even in his suit and the kid had no reason to recognize him (or so he thought). He was almost certain that he had never meet the kid before.

And anyway, it was a kid. What harm could he do?

Still, John's senses screamed at him to _turn away, don't follow, danger, danger, danger . . ._

Huffing John straightened his shoulders and followed the kid. If the kid _had_ recognized him, he had to know how.

The whole Justice League might be in trouble. Knowing one might lead to the others, or the kid already knew and someone had told him. Knowledge like that was dangerous and he had to find out how the kid found out.

Hopefully it was all just a big misunderstanding.

Ducking into the alleyway after the kid John glanced around too look for the kid . . . but blinked when he realized that the dead end (no escape) was completely empty except for a stray cat and piles of garbage.

What in the world . . .

John's frown deepened as he stepped further into the alley, sticking to the wall so as to have at least one side covered for an attack. His eyes scanned the shadows as he searched. Maybe the kid was just out of sight behind on of the trash bins or something.

The bad feeling in his stomach tripled and for the first time John wondered if he should have listened to it and just left.

"Well, this is interesting."

John spun around. He was almost halfway down the alley and he felt his heart speed up as he realized that he might have to resort to his powers to get out if this was a trap.

The pathway out was empty, and he blinked in confusion. He was sure that he had heard the voice in this direction.

"Why is it that no one ever looks _up_?"

Brown eyes snapped upward and then widened as they latched onto the kid from earlier. The same kid who was currently . . . hanging upside down from a metal ladder?

Definitely _not_ a normal kid.

Instantly he activated his ring, feeling the power rush through him as his suit appeared and his mask settled on his face (pretty much useless now, but the familiar presence calmed him slightly).

The kid (was that a mask over the other's face? When did that happen?) smirked,

"So I was right. I really should have known that B would be able to track us down."

B? _Us?_

The kid swung backward suddenly and then flipped forward, his body twisting elegantly through the air before he landed on the ground in a crouch, cat-like and smirking. John could almost imagine a cloak around the kids shoulders fluttering to the ground and disguising his movments, black to match the mask over his eyes.

Not unlike Batman.

Batman . . . Bats . . . B.

No. Nononono, that couldn't be right. This kid couldn't be . . .

John's throat went dry, "You're a Bat."

 _Why_ would Batman be after him? Because he was his protégée (son?) who had decided to try out the real world without permission and had somehow ended up in Happy Harbor. Somehow John had managed to run into him, _coincidentally,_ after he got off of his deep space mission and the kid assumed that he was part of the search team after him.

Not. Good.

It's not like the League really _knew_ who Batman was. For all the information they had in their computer banks Batman could be a dark vigilantly by night and a stuck up billionaire with a wife and five kids by day.

The boy's smirk widened, "Technically, it _Bird,_ thank you very much."

And then the kid launched forward.

0~o~0

Robin had expected more of a fight. The mask firmly on his face and his feet planted on the wire mesh that made up an upper balcony he had been prepared for a Leaguer who knew exactly what he was coming after.

The cautious, slightly creeped out look that Lantern had on his face was just a bonus, however. Seems the League hadn't warned John well enough.

Too bad for them. You _never_ underestimate a Bat; it will get you killed.

White eyes widened slightly behind a green mask as Lantern twitched, coming to a realization. What, Robin didn't know, but he was sure that he would find out soon.

"You're a Bat."

His smirk widened. _Well dugh, just realized what that meant?_

"Technically, it's _Bird_ , thank you very much."

The muscles in his legs coiled and, before the other was done processing his last statement, Robin launched, twisting midair to come up alongside the green clad hero.

 _Pressure points: One in the arm, near the elbow, Another under the ribs, restrict movement and breathing. Neck it too high to reach. Go for the knee, no movement to the leg and you can't get away. Can't tell anyone else where I am._

Before Green Lantern could even react and place a bubble of energy around himself Robin had already twisted and hit his chosen targets hard enough to stop all movement. By the time he had landed on his hands and sprung upward again to land farther away the super had collapsed without feeling to one leg, one side of his chest, and his arm.

Not wanting to give up his advantage over the other Robin decided to end the fight quickly so that Lantern would not have time to respond. A round house kick to the head, hard enough to knock out but not hard enough to permanently damage, took care of that quickly as the superhero collapsed into a heap, out cold.

The entire confrontation took less than two minutes, and the fight barely thirty seconds. Batman would be disappointed. It could have been faster.

Robin stood, a frown suddenly coming onto his face as he realized something. "Now what."

He had an unconscious Leaguer at his feet, Aqualad wasn't responding, and no current plan on how to go on.

Wow, this world was really messing with his reasoning skills. Bad air, maybe?

With a shrug and a sigh Robin glanced back down at the hero and winced. It wasn't like he could just leave him there . . .

0~o~0

Joker never saw himself as someone to run away, unless it was from the Bat. He couldn't have fun with Batsy when he was constantly planning escape routs from prison, after all, and that meant running when the fun was over.

Which was why his current situation was so strange.

Joker peaked out from behind his once whole couch through one of the newly made holes in the middle where a giant hammer had sailed through it. If he had known that hammer could do more that break the Bats bones (currently _his_ bones) then he would have never given it to her.

Who knew the romantic woman would get so worked up over a kid. It might not even be his!

Right?

For some reason his reasoning didn't give him any comfort. Nether did his currently patchy memory of fourteen years ago.

 _Could_ he have a kid running around somewhere?

Maybe. _There was that night where I decided to drink through a tank of alcohol and woke up in . . . well, it happened so long ago._

Possibly. _Oh, and that pretty lady that lived down the street. She always had the nicest cheeks, perfect for a smile . . . I wonder if she survived the procedure?_

Probably. _I can't remember that one week . . ._

Very large possibility. _Or that month . . ._

Come to think of it, it was a miracle there weren't more than a dozen little Joker's running around; and if there were more, he was grateful that Harley hadn't heard of them yet.

Joker's eyes widened as his vision was suddenly blocked by brown and he dove to the side as the thrown hammer came crashing through the couch, this time making it fold in on itself and, with a crack, split.

Joker whimpered slightly. That had been his favorite green couch, vomit colored and everything.

"Oh _puuuuuden._ Where _are_ you?" Harley sang-song as she stalked through the debris that had once been one of the nicer hideouts. Her movements were smooth and planned. With little effort she lifted the hammer from where it was crushing what remained of the couch, her eyes blazing with an inner fire.

Right. Angry woman was more important right now. Where was his henchmen when he needed them?

. . . they had probably run away before the whole thing started, the cowards.

He barely withheld a squeak of fear as her eyes locked onto his curled up form. Her grip tightened as her mouth curled up into a deliciously large smile, the menacing edge directed at _him_ , however, took his enjoyment away from it.

 _"There_ you are," she cooed, stepping over a plank of wood deftly as her knuckles whitened on the handle of her weapon, "I was beginning to _wonder_."

"W-wait!" Joker rolled as the floor where he had been was dented in at least three feet, "C-can't we t-talk this out?"

The hammer to his face was answer enough as he was forced to dodge again.

"Get out!"

"Um . . ." Joker ducked again and scrambled away, barely making it to his feet as he tried to run for the door.

"Get _out_!"

 _Trying._

The hammer blocked his path again and Joker skidded to a stop, changing directions. His eyes glanced around desperately. A door, a door, a door, there had to be another door somewhere. Or a window; a window would work.

"OUT!"

There! In the back, almost unseen among the piles and piles of clown gadgets, was an old wooden door, a back entrance.

Joker lunged. Freedom, at last!

The door handle was cold against his frantic hands as he tried to turn it. The rusted metal, however, refused to budge more than a few centimeters either direction.

Locked.

Why was it _locked?_ They never locked their doors!

In his feverish mind Joker didn't realize that this door was one of the few that they had never bothered with, seeing as it didn't lead anywhere important. They had left it locked instead of having to fit a new door to replace the old one.

Now, though, Joker wished that he had been prepared.

The sharp, high pitched whistling brought Joker back to reality as he ducked in time to avoid being hit again. Instead of pulverizing his head the hammer plunged into the door . . . and then was torn away again as Harley prepared for another swing.

The hole, however, gave Joker the perfect opportunity for escape.

He jumped, making it half way through the hole before he got stuck, gravity pulling him down. His eyes widened in horror.

Seconds later he was sent head over heels out the door as a boot met his backside. He landed on his back with a loud "Ooof."

Dazed it took a few moments for Joker to orient himself as he tried to figure out where he was. His eyes drifted to the hole in the door where he could see the angry eyes of Harley glaring out at him.

"And don't come back until you've found the boy!" Harley yelled, swinging her hammer threateningly from the door way, " _Or else."_

Find the boy. _Find the boy. Find the boy._

He could do that.

Probably.

Maybe.

A cold drop landed on his head, making Joker look up in confusion at the dark clouds overhead. Then, thunder rumbled across the sky.

Was that . . . rain?

Another drop landed in his eye, making Joker curse suddenly and jerked back, clutching his eye and glaring at the now closed door in front of him, currently with a huge hole through it.

Maybe she would let him back in . . .

A glance between the sky and the door had Joker making up his mind.

He would take his chances with the rain.

0~o~0

A low grumble had Roy jerking awake from laying position in the vents. He blinked his slightly crusty eyes sleepily from behind the mask and had to forcefully clamp his jaw shut to keep a yawn from escaping. His blurry surroundings came into sight and he frowned.

 _Why am I in the vents . . .?_

His memories decided to take that moment to come flooding back and Roy groaned and let his head thump back on the metal plating beneath him.

Being stuck on a flying ship (he was almost sure that they were on an imitation of the watchtower up in space, though how the Justice League missed _that_ he wasn't sure) wasn't one of his favorite experiences. Being stuck on a flying ship with people dressed up as the Justice League with either a good imitation of their powers or something similar was just plane creepy.

That and sleeping in air vents was disgusting and not good for someone of his size. His aching back was a testament to that. If he had been smaller (Robin sized) he would have fit just fine, which was probably why the little bird liked them so much. Roy, on the other hand, was all in favor of never having to do this again.

He cursed and banged his head against the metal again. The power was out (his doing) and as such he _couldn't_ get off this floating pile of metal.

How annoying.

He really wasn't looking forward to trying to avoid the rest of the Justice League for the next few days.

Another grumble erupted from his abdomen, making him wince and curl up slightly.

Great. And he had to find where they were keeping the food.

All without being caught.

Great. Just great. He hated his life.

0~o~0

If Batman's scowl could get any darker the Joker himself would kneel over dead. Nearly twenty four hours had been wasted trying to fix the watchtower and the only thing that it proved was that the kid was a genius.

It hadn't been just one power grid that he had sabotaged; it had been all of them. Every last one has some intricate wire or switch out of place, creating a huge mess that led to even more glitches in the system. This major failure was unrecorded and unplanned for. If he had even thought that something of this magnitude was possible he would have put measures in place to prevent it.

Not that it would have stopped the kid anyway. He had already seen that with his alternate self who had broken into his lab without a hint of how he had gotten through the door.

Currently the Watchtower was on high alert about an 'escaped, very dangerous prisoner' wandering around. Most of the hero's assumed that the kid would have been found by now. There were only so many places that you could hide in a tower like this and all of them had been searched.

Batman knew better though. From what he had seen so far, these kids were of higher quality than most of the Justice League. Few in number, but great in strength, the kids were a terrifying opponent.

 _Thump._

Batman froze, his eyes narrowing at the dull sound echoing through the hallway. He would have thought nothing of it, had it not been for the fact that he was completely alone in either direction.

Soft curses followed the thump and the smallest of smirks slipped onto Batman's face as he looked _up_.

Of course. How could they have not thought about it before.

The vents.

 _Got you._

 **0~o~0**

 **I must say, this was a hard chapter to write. Putting off homework and studying doesn't either. Note to self (and anyone else who is listening) never complain when it is** ** _just_** **packets of homework. It's the test week that you have to beware of.**

 **Sigh. Nevertheless I have it done, so I hope that you all liked it. If any more ideas pop into my head between now and the next update I'll try to get them down as fast as I can. Until then, just keep watching.**

 **Review?**

 **(Updated: 2/24/2016)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it!**

 **Oh, and this has** ** _not_** **been edited, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that may crop up. They tend to be very annoying.**

 **Chapter 17**

 _Heroes?_

J'onn had realized the instant that Batman had walked into the debriefing room, nearly three days before, that something unexpected had happened.

Since fleeing Mars J'onn had learned that opening his mind to those around him was socially unacceptable and could be considered criminal. With so little support in this new world, he had been forced to close his mind to everyone else. It was hard to do so and occasionally thoughts and feelings would slip through, but he tried to ignore them.

Humans had a pesky way of getting mad when their secrets were laid bare. It was so different than his people that sometimes he wished that there was another person out there who understood _him._

No matter how hard he tried to keep others out, however, some things slipped through the cracks, and that day something did.

 _"The green skinned girl is Martian, like J'onn."_

The words echoed through his head, bouncing around insistently. His hand tightened around the photograph of the child in the picture.

Another Martian.

For many years, hadn't that been his dream? To find, to speak to, someone like himself? A Martian? And now, here was his opportunity, just not in the form he had expected.

Himself, from another universe . . . a girl. She had taken on a more human appearance, he could see, leaving only the color of her skin. But that could be explained due to her youthfulness. She must have come to earth much earlier than he had, acclimated to life among them faster.

She had adapted, but he was still struggling to.

J'onn closed his eyes, contemplating what he should do. Currently he was in his apartment, in his human appearance, having just come back from the Watchtower. Everything seemed to be changing, his whole world had been turned upside down in a matter of minutes and now he had a decision to make.

He had heard that there was some sort of disturbance before he left, but had figured that the space station full of superheroes could handle it on their own.

He had his own thoughts to worry about.

Coming to a decision J'onn stood up, picture clutched in his hand. Even if half the Justice League out trying to find their counterparts, he figured that he was the only one qualified to face his own.

Martians were not just powerful in body, but also in mind. Few of the League would be ready to face her and succeed.

He would have to go after her himself.

0~o~0

There is a reason that Wally ate so much, no matter what the taste. It was because he _had_ to. His metabolism worked too fast for him to do otherwise. Whether he was at work determining the suspect of a case, or out running around trying to save Central City, he was always eating something.

Which is why he was currently sitting at the local burger joint, still dressed as Flash, muttering to himself as he tore into his tenth hamburger.

"Seriously though," Wally muttered, chewing as he spoke and not caring to acknowledge the scowls of the elderly couple in the corner, "How many places are there to hide in a city like this? I've look _everywhere_! It's like they up and _vanished_ . . . _again_!

Yes, he was irritated. It had been nearly twenty four hours since the kids last sighting and there hadn't been a singe word past that. One would think that were would be more people talking about a speedster in yellow running around if they had seen them. As it was, only Trickster had confirmed that they were in the city.

Wally groaned as he finished off the last burger and stood up, stretching. He had better get back to searching. Those kids wouldn't find themselves.

Wait, that didn't make any sense . . .

A sudden whoosh of air made the old couple gasp in surprise and Wally jumped, spinning around with wide eyes, just in time to see a young man carrying a yellow haired girl on his back as he ran a super speeds.

Wally's mouth dropped open and he dropped the drink he had just picked up to finished and throw away.

That could _not_ have been who he thought it was.

Standing frozen for several seconds and trying to comprehend what he had just seen, Wally gulped.

His counterpart . . . carrying Green Arrow's counterpart . . .

Behind his mask, Wally's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over in a dead faint, startling the old couple in the corner once again.

0~o~0

Aqualad breathed deeply, not opening his eyes.

From the water and oxygen filtering through his gills, he could guess that he was still underwater, but that didn't raze his prospects any. There were still many underwater beings that weren't too fond of Atlantean people, though there were few that could catch him by surprise.

Keeping his breath even, Aqualad strained his senses for any clue as to what had happened to him. For the moment everything was silent, but the moving currents of water told him that he was not alone.

The sudden clang of bars nearly had him flinch, but he withheld it. His arms, however, did strain against where his arms were restrained to the wall behind him.

A deep voice echoed throughout the room he was being held in, strangely metallic, "Has the boy woken yet?"

"Negative, Sr. There has been no movement since he was placed here," two voices spoke simultaneously.

"Hmm . . . have him brought to the Grey Chamber, you know which one. The Boss wants to talk to him."

"Yes, Sr."

Cold hands wrapped around his arms and unhooked his restraints from the wall. Seeing his opportunity, Aqualad's eyes snapped open as he kicked his legs against the ground, sending him forward in the water with barely a ripple and breaking him from his captors hold easily. The two guards shouted in surprise but could not do anything as he twisted away from them and toward the third.

All of them wore an all black suit that looked familiar. It completely covered their bodies from head to toe, not showing an ounce of skin. The covering over their heads made it plain that they were not water dwelling creatures who breathed the oxygen rich water naturally.

The third tried to block his path, raising its weapon, but Aqualad pulled his weapons out (they hadn't taken them, thankfully, but that was probably because they didn't know what they were) and slashed through the barrel of the gun like object. Surprised, the other did nothing to stop him as he pushed passed and out into the hallway, looking around for a way out. He kicked the door closed behind him and heard the lock click in place. It wouldn't hold them for long, but hopefully it would give him enough time.

His surroundings had been hollowed out of the dead coral that made up the reef, he realized and he saw the blackened walls. Neither direction looked promising, but judging from the shouts behind him he wouldn't have the time to be picky.

Hesitating only slightly, Aqualad turned right and began to swim as fast as he could.

0~o~0

John groaned as he regained consciousness, blinking slowly as he tried to figure out what was going on. His blurry vision cleared enough for him to see that he was in what looked like a hollowed out cave. From his position on his side and the tight feeling around his wrists and ankles he was sure that he had been tied up.

Eyes darting around and taking in his surroundings, they finally settled on the boy.

The same boy who reminded him so much of Batman.

Said boy was sitting against the opposite wall on a rock, looking like he didn't have a care in the world as he fiddled with several small gadgets. In one hand he held what looked like a collapsible bat-a-rang, except in different colors, and in the other there was a round object, lightly shimmering in the dull light of the cave.

Quickly, precisely, the rounded object scraped along the edge of the blade, leaving a light sheen behind it and John gulped, his eyes glued to the wickedly sharp edge. From the looks of it, the boy was _sharpening_ the blade . . .

He winced as the object made another scrape, and the boy glanced up, pausing only briefly.

"I see you're awake."

John shifted, trying to activate his ring, only to find it gone. His breath caught as he tired to think of something that might stall the boy long enough that he could find out his plans.

And who in the world the kid was.

The main, objective, however, was to get away, and he couldn't to that without first getting his ring back.

He hadn't even known it could be taken off by someone else, or he would have taken precautions.

"What is it to you?" he grunted, his eyes narrowing on the kid.

The scraping paused mid-motion and the kid turned emotionless white eyes on him. Again, his breath froze. Those eyes . . . they were _Batman's_ eyes . . . but at the same time they weren't. Batman was blunt and serious, and it showed through the different movements of his veiled eyes. The kid however . . . the kid was cunning and ruthless, unafraid to do what it took to keep himself safe.

Come to think of it, he hadn't even been able to see the kid's eyes even in his civilian clothing, the darkened glasses that prevented that.

As if coming to a decision the strange blade seemed to fold in on itself and was tucked into a pouch on the kid's belt. The sharpening tool similarly vanished from sight. The kid leaned forward suddenly, eyes locked on John's own.

"I don't know how you found me so soon, or who you alerted to my presents, but you _will_ tell me," the kid said, his voice hard and cold, his eyes narrowed. It was the relaxed stance, however, that made John nervous.

The kid was facing one of the founders of the League (currently without powers or not) and he was not the least bit afraid.

That either meant that the kid was overconfident in his abilities, or that he _knew_ that he would be able to stop the other, powers or not.

From his display earlier, which was still coming back to John in bits and pieces, he was more inclined to believe the latter. However, John knew that he couldn't show weakness, or the kid would be on it like a bloodhound. He straightened his shoulders and tried to push himself into a sitting position, but failed. Instead he fixed a snarl on his face, "You think I'm going to _tell_ you that?"

"Oh, I don't think so," the kid said, suddenly standing, his slim form looming over the hero with a smirk. His black cloak, long and black like Batman's, swept around him like wings, obscuring his figure in darkness. "I _know_ so."

This wasn't going to be good.

Where was the League when he needed them? They really should know about his disappearance by now.

0~o~0

"Who knew there was makeup to make you skin look more like, well, _skin?_ " Joker muttered under his breath and he smeared the tan color over his pasty white skin with a grimace, "And who would even need it anyway? Besides me, of course, but really?"

Joker didn't know why he was doing this. He was perfectly fine with his skin coloring, thank you very much!

Only . . . right now Harley had a man hunt on him, and if he didn't come back without the kid she had been talking about before she might do something worse that hit him with her hammer.

He had trained her well. _Too_ well.

Gotham was _his_ city! His! What right did she have of setting half of the cities criminals on him because they were afraid of the Bat (and some kid that the criminals were muttering about, but he couldn't pay much attention to rumors at the moment)!

Joker gave one last scowl as the last of the makeup was applied. He could now pass as a normal person . . . for the most part.

Oh, how he hated this.

Where was he supposed to find his kid anyway? Gotham?

Joker hated to admit it, but he needed to talk to Batsy.

 _Now._

0~o~0

 **Sorry again for the time it takes to update. I know this is not as long as I normally write my chapters, but it should be enough to tide you all over until I can think up the plot for the next chapter.**

 **No Watchtower Action yet, or Young Justice Batman . . . but its coming. (Grins evilly).**

 **Thanks for reading and please, review!**

 **(Updated: 4/30/2016)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or Young Justice nor am I earning any profit from this work.**

 **So sorry for not updating sooner. I have meant to for the last several weeks but every time I sit down to write something pops up and interrupts my schedule. Seriously, this is supposed to be my relaxation time! I haven't even been home for most of the past month. Again, sorry for not updating in so long.**

 **I hope you all like the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 18**

 _The Machine_

 _Young Justice Original World . . ._

Water dripped from hundreds of hanging stalactites in a constant echo throughout the underground cave. From the darkness there was a flash of light and a young woman dressed as a magician stepped out of the Zeta Beam.

"Have you found anything?" Zatanna asked as she slipped out of the shadows, a frown on her face.

In front of her Batman was hunched over a machine which had been built around the weapon she had brought him nearly two days before. He had been able to find a faint residue from it which, if it could be traced and pinpointed, would lead them straight to the team.

Batman had yet to tell the rest of the League, but that was understandable. Those with children in the Team would most likely hound Batman to find a solution and distract him from his work, making it take longer. The longer it took, the more the residue faded, and that was unacceptable.

In answer to Zatanna's question Batman grunted, "They're in another world."

Zatanna startled. "Another world?"

Batman didn't show any acknowledgement other than to say, "It was a dimension transferring ray which sent the Team to a world similar but different from our own."

"Oh," Zatanna leaned back slightly, "That's good, right? They might be able to find they're way back on their own."

Batman paused, his face darkening as he turned his white eyes on hers, "Unless it's a world where the Justice League is evil."

Silence hung in the air and he turned back to his work, ignoring her shocked look.

There were infinite possibilities, infinite worlds.

Hundreds of things that could destroy the team that they had no idea how to fight.

Hundreds of things that could destroy _Robin_.

Unacceptable.

Batman carefully placed the last chip into the machine and then pulled out, shutting and bolting the hatch that he had been leaning through. Silently, he swept to the control panel and pressed a small blue button. The machine gave a low hum and then several of the components inside lit up, illuminating his masked face.

If it had been any other situation he would have smiled slightly.

It worked.

0~o~0

 _Watchtower: Justice League World . . ._

Batman knew he had the little weasel cornered (though he could admit to himself that using those air vents as a hiding place was ingenious, if a little crowded for someone of the teens size. They went almost everywhere in the watchtower and only special protocols could block them off in case of dangerous gasses).

He knew that the kid hadn't noticed him yet, and he also knew he had to keep it that way. The only way to catch these kids was to take them by surprise. Discretely he pressed a button on his wrist, silently calling Superman (wherever the other was of this floating peace of, at the moment, useless metal).

The shuffling stopped and Batman froze, his eyes narrowed, hoping that he had not been spotted yet. If anyone had been out of sight they would have thought that the corridor was empty by how little sound there was.

Batman didn't even dare to breathe.

For several seconds nothing happened, and then the shuffling resumed, this time accompanied by a slightly louder scrape as the vent was removed. Eyes widening Batman moved into the shadows, and idea slowly forming.

When he knew he was watched the kid gave very little away, when he didn't know however . . .

Figuring out how the other _thought_ might give them an advantage.

Kids' minds worked differently from adults. They tended to be more flexible, more open to crazy ideas.

If they were going to capture him and his friends as well as keep them in custody for longer than a couple of hours they needed to know how to counteract those ideas.

He wasn't looking forward to this.

The call to Superman was turned off.

0~o~0

M'gann had no idea where she was, but the dark grey walls and near silence was not reassuring. Since she had left the room she had been in all she had seen was more empty rooms and hallways. It was like a maze; never ending.

She still couldn't find Superboy and she was starting to get really worried.

She didn't know how long she had been wandering the strange facility looking for a way out, but it had to have been a long time.

That was why, after so long in the darkness and silence, the quiet sniffle down a corridor to her left had her nearly jumping out of her skin in fright. It was only then that she realized that her breathing and heart beat was massively above normal and tried to calm down. After a second she glanced in the direction of the noise, trying to see though the darkness (her eyes had never been meant for the dark) but couldn't see anything.

M'gann cautiously stepped forward, "Hello? Is . . . is anyone there?" she blamed her shaking voice and actions on the massive headache that had not gone away since she had woken.

For a second there was complete silence . . . and then two eyes opened, reflecting in the ever so slight glow from a far away light.

She wasn't alone.

0~o~0

"And this," Luthor said jovially, smiling slightly at the stunned boy beside him, "is the rooftop floor."

Conner couldn't take his eyes off of the scene below him. "Wow," he breathed.

For the last several hours Luthor had been giving him a grand tour of his building, showing him what floors were and weren't off limits. Conner had been stunned to realize that he shared half of his DNA with a billionaire. And with how the elder was acting . . . he almost wished that he had met his world's version of Lex Luthor, if only so that he wouldn't feel so alone.

Luthor leaned on the railing, looking out over _his_ city, "I'm sure it's not the view your used to in the sky, but its as close as I can get to flying without technology."

Sudden sadness made Conner slump his shoulders, a slight shudder going through his body, "I . . . I can't fly."

Calculating eyes fixed on the boy with surprise, "You can't?"

Conner shook his head, "When I first woke up I tried but . . ."

 _"When I first_ woke up _. . ."_ Luthor contemplated softly, eyes narrowing ever so slightly, _Interesting choice of words._

"I looks like you inherited more from me than I first thought," Luthor gave the boy a comforting smile. "You don't have to fly to be a hero though."

 _I can't believe I'm saying this . . ._

"There is a way to fly without a plane, however . . . with the right tools," Luthor continued.

The hopefully look directed at Luthor with such wonder made him want to crush Cadmus to the ground.

 _One of these days Cadmus will out live their usefulness . . . and when that happens_ I _will be there to destroy them._

0~o~0

She clutched the small device in her hand tightly, face as cold as stone.

 _"This will be your only link back to our world._ Do. Not. Loose. It. _When you find them, press the button on top and it will activate the machine from my end, bringing you and anyone else touching it back here."_

Batman had wanted to go himself, and had been about to, but she had stopped him. It would have been a mistake.

 _"You can't leave!" she hissed, grabbing his shoulder before he could step into the machine himself._

 _He stiffened and turned slightly, giving her a dark glare, "I have to get them back."_

 _"No! Well," she doubled back quickly and took several steps back to avoid his angry spin, "What I mean is that_ you _can't do it!"_

 _Batman stopped, eyes narrowed even further, at the peak of his frustration. "And why not?"_

 _She took a deep breath, ordering her thoughts so that she could logically show him her reason. Batman was logical; he understood that it was important to keep his head in bad situations instead of giving into emotions, which is what he was doing right now._

 _"They targeted the Team for a reason. They wanted them gone, and we don't know why yet," she spoke softly, "Without you, Gotham will crumble. If something happens and you can't come back_ here _, there will be no world to come back to."_

 _Make no mistake. Batman's strict control of Gotham was there for a reason. Without it, the corrupted city would have destroyed the world a dozen times over already. If he wasn't here, protecting it, then they would all be in big trouble._

 _He was also the only one who understood how his machine worked, so he needed to be the one to operate it . . . from_ this side _._

 _"The_ League _is on the verge of collapse right now. They_ need _you to bring them back together, to rally them," she sucked in another breath, "Those who kidnapped Robin and the others are_ here _, on this world. They are planning something. You need to be_ here _, you need to be able to stop it; for Robin."_

 _Batman relaxed a little as he thought it through, though there was still tension in his shoulders._

 _"You can't leave because you are too important," she gulped and met his white eyes, "But_ I _can."_

She stepped into the large tube and made her way to the center, trying to keep herself calm.

Then the switch was flipped and she was enveloped in a stream of light.

 _Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, M'gann, Conner, Roy . . . here I come._

0~o~0

 **Hope you all liked it! Review!**

 **(Updated: 7/2/2016)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **Hmm. A month. Not too back for how long it usually takes to update.**

 **Hope you all like it!**

Chapter 19

 _Be Careful What You Wish For_

The moment that Roy left the air vents he knew he had made a mistake, though what that mistake was he couldn't figure out. He had made sure that there was no one in the hallway when he had slipped out, so no one could have seen him. And he couldn't have stayed in those vents much longer anyway; they were killing his back.

That didn't help him shake off the feeling that there was something that he had missed, something important, and it was making him jumpy. He _hated_ being jumpy; it led to mistakes and mistakes would lead to capture again.

Yah, not a good idea.

"Wish Robin were here," Roy muttered under his breath as he slunk through the dark hallway with watchful eyes; the power still wasn't on. Robin always knew what to do, even if the kid was younger. It must have something to do with being one of the first kid heroes _and_ being trained by _the Batman_. It was a formidable combination and no sane criminal would dare go after the tiny bird.

Too bad the villains they typically fought weren't sane in any way, shape, or form.

Stomach rumbling slightly Roy scowled and glanced around again. It wouldn't hurt to sneak into the cafeteria and steal some food, would it? Other than the fact that he might be caught again he couldn't afford to lose the energy food supplied. He may not be Kid Flash but he still needed to eat.

So, how was he going to do this without getting caught?

Slipping into the shadows of an alcove to think and wait for a hero (he didn't know this one) with a tiny flashlight to move past him, Roy crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

His first option was to find a way off this floating peace of junk. The fact that they were in space didn't help. The second was to take food from the cafeteria, which was sure to have people in it even _if_ it wasn't working at the moment.

He would rather take his chances with space.

Scowl deepening, Roy continued onward. He glanced behind him every so often as the shadows in the hall seemed to flicker, making him paranoid.

What had Robin said about moving shadows? Oh, yah, _stay away from them_. The Bats may be able to use the shadows to their advantage, but there were others who utilized it just as well.

Another grumble from his stomach had him cringing. "All right! Would you be quiet?!" he whispered to it, feeling stupid and groaning slightly.

Behind him, unseen, Batman narrowed his eyes.

0~o~0

"Let me get this straight," Robin muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "You _followed_ me, not because the League told you where I was, or because you know _who I am_ , but because I looked suspicious."

Green Lantern gave a grunt of conformation, having decided to just tell the kid what he wanted to know. It had become clear soon after waking up that they were on two different wavelengths. John had followed the kid due to the fact that he was worried over someone knowing League identities. The kid attacked because he thought that the League was after him for some reason.

John didn't know what that reason was but, judging from the armored costume that he wore, there was more to the story than he was aware of. He just hoped that he hadn't been caught by some supervillain on the run, though he didn't look old enough to be dangerous.

And that, John scowled, is _why_ he was so dangerous. The kid didn't look like it, but he was spring loaded with power and the training behind it to make it deadly. From the way he fought, he was almost certain that _Batman_ would have a hard time taking the kid down.

"And by capturing one of their unaware members I might just have alerted them to my location. _Great!_ " sarcasm curled from him in waves and John flinched from where he was propped against the cave wall.

An angry, possible villain who reminded him of his dark college a little _too much_ wasn't someone that he wanted to be captured by either.

A mini-Batman on the _other_ side of the super spectrum . . . that thought was almost enough to make John want to vanish and never return. Batman was scary enough when he was on their side. It was also part of the reason that he'd given his information up so easily, he had no wish to go through Bat-Torture.

That and he really didn't have any information in the first place was just icing on the invisible cake. He was _so_ doomed.

"You could . . . let me go?" John phrased it as a question and flinched again as the kid spun back toward him with narrowed, white eyes.

"You think?! Ha! Wouldn't _that_ be the disaster!" teeth barred in a snarl the kid began to stalk back and forth across the flood, "Aqualad is gone, KF is out of range, Supey hasn't called in, and I'm stuck with a hostage."

The kid abruptly sat down and put his head in his hands with a groan. "My life hates me."

John didn't say anything, but he did shift slightly. The binds around his arms were starting to hurt.

The silence stretched for a good ten minutes before the kid broke it with a sigh and looked up, "Well, we're in a right mess up, huh?" he leaned back against the wall, "I guess the only thing I _can_ do is wait for one of my team mates to find me."

A pause.

"Or I could try to find them. Now that's an idea. I wonder if I could . . ."

John stared at the rambling kid in confusion.

"Oh," the kid popped back to reality, this time with a large grin on his face that contradicted his previous moon just seconds before, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Robin!"

0~o~0

For the citizens of Central City it had been a strange few days.

They were used to the occasional _whoosh_ of their own residential hero rushing past in a red blur to save the day, so the random gusts of wind were not the problem. No, it seemed that their _red blur_ had turned into a _yellow blur_ chased by _red blur_. As neither speedster was willing to slow down no one was able to get a clear picture of what was going on but there was plenty of speculation.

Like the fact that Flash had fainted after the yellow blur had run past carrying a green blur.

Some were starting to wonder if Flash had a kid. He would have told them though, right?

Right?

Among the normal population these rumors were just that: Rumors. However, the Rogue's knew better.

"I swear," Mirror Master groaned as he tossed back his drink – milk with a hint of honey – and swallowed greedily before slamming it back down, "They're giving me a headache."

Another criminal, who had been out of town until just a few hours ago, looked at him strangely and snorted, "Who're talking about?"

Mirror Master groaned and slammed his head on the table, just missing his plate of mashed potatoes, "Flash and his mini-Flash!"

The other choked for a second on a bite of food that he'd just taken, "W-what?! Flash has a kid!?"

"That's not the half of it," the first sighed and waved vaguely out the window, "Flash has been so distracted trying to get the kid back under his control – apparently he wasn't supposed to be out in the public eye yet or something like that – that he hasn't been paying any attention to us for _days!_ "

"Um . . ."

"It's awful! I got away with kidnapping the Mayor, switching him out with one of my copies, letting it muck around and mess things up, and then put Mr. High and Mighty back to normal. Flash didn't even _notice!_ "

The other gave a slow blink. This particular criminal was new to the game and so didn't really understand what was going on.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No!"

Trickster abandoned his own table to come to the bar with a grin. "Look at it this way, Mirror, Flash has a _kid!_ "

Another groan and thump was his answer, "I don't want to think about it right now."

"Ok, well, do you want to . . ."

 _Whoosh! Bang!_

Everyone in the bar jumped to attention at the sound of the door slamming open and crashing against the wall of the bar, very nearly leaving cracks in it from the force. Most of the people were already reaching for hidden weapons before what they saw caught up to them.

Trickster's grin widened, a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Mini-Flash!" he cheered.

The kid, for he was a kid, was dressed all in yellow with red lightning bolts. In essence, he had reversed the colors on the Flash suit, probably trying to be original and failing. He was panting heavily as he leaned on the door frame, the girl dressed up like a green arrow wanabe glaring at him from where she had landed on the floor when he had come to a stop.

"Hide us!" Mini-Flash managed to gasp out and Freeze silently pointed to a small hole behind the bar where they could squeeze in without being seen, made for that very purpose.

Without waiting to see if there was any complaints mini-Flash had already picked up the girl, much to her irritation, and dove behind the counter. Just in time, too, as it seemed that the moment the last of the yellow blur vanished a red one appeared in the doorway, also breathing heavily.

"You didn't happen to see a kid in yellow and red carrying a girl in green come through here, did you?" he gasped out, also breathing heavily and leaning against the open door frame.

Several people in the bar held in snickers as the realized that Flash was posed in the exact same way the kid before him had been seconds before. Looks like the mini-Flash had given him quite the chase.

"Which one are you talking about," Freeze spoke up from where he was hunched over his own meal, "You're kid or the girl you're kid ran away with that you are still trying to catch?"

Flash started sputtering, face going red, "I'm not . . . you don't . . . arg! Just tell me if you've see them!"

Freeze shrugged, leaning back against the counter blandly, "I've seen them. They've been up and down this city a dozen times already, by my count," if one were looking closely they would be able to see the ever so slight smirk on the villain's face, "But if your asking if they're _here_ . . . nope. Can't say I've seen any mini-Flash's around here. You'd think they'd avoid this place though, right? I mean, it _is_ a super villain hideout."

Flash deflated and looked around helplessly. "Oh, well, if you _do_ see them . . ."

"We will inform you immediately," Freeze finished for him.

Flash hesitated for a minute and then shook his head in defeat. "Well, gotta Flash!" he announced and then was gone.

Behind the counter there was a mutter of, "I told you it would work!" and then a loud smack as the mini-Flash was hit over the head by the girl.

"If you _ever_ do that _again_ , Baywatch _, I will drown you!_ "

" _Ouch~!_ Take it easy, women! I'm fragile!"

Before the Rogues could say anything about the two they were already out the door, the girl once again being carried and hitting the mini-Flash over the head with her bow.

At the bar Freeze sighed and leaned back, "Ah, young love."

Everyone else looked at him like he was crazy but didn't say anything about it.

If that was young love then a dandelion was actually purple.

As they all turned back to their meals and drinks as if nothing had ever happened the newbe glanced at Mirror Master in confusion. "What just happened?"

The villain took another deep drink, " _That_ ," he muttered, "would be my headache."

0~o~0

 **I** ** _was_** **going to make this a little longer before I posted it, but as it is my schedule is booked and this is what I have currently written. I was either wait a few more weeks or post what I have now.**

 **Please read and review! They give me ideas and ideas are what I need!**

 **(8/17/2016)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or Young Justice.**

 **Several people were wondering why I put 'Freeze' instead of 'Captain Cold.' To tell the truth, I looked it up and that is what it told me Flash's villain is called. I guess that I got some wrong info. That and I'm not a very big Flash fan so I would have no idea what I am really talking about.**

 **As for 'Black Coral', well, every villain has their own hidden base, right? So why couldn't I find one for Black Manta? I had to go and make my own up! (Grumbles and stomps off angrily) Anyway . . .**

 **On with the story!**

 **Chapter 20**

 ** _The Arena_**

The usually refreshing sea air pulled sluggishly through his gills as Kaldur swam through the empty hallways, becoming more nervous the farther he went. For such a heavily guarded place there were suspiciously few guards to be seen. Since he'd escaped his own escort he hadn't seen anyone.

Instead of being reassuring this only made Kaldur jumpy. Every path was carefully checked, every turn off considered, but it didn't alleviate the feeling that something wasn't right with what he was seeing.

The entire coral structure, or at least that is what he thought it was, was laid out like a maze. Some hallways came to dead ends while others branched off in a dozen dim directions. Locked rooms were scattered here and there, seemingly at random, and he would occasionally hear snarling from behind the barred locks.

Whatever this place was, he didn't know if it even existed in his world, because he'd never heard of it before.

Nearly ten minutes into his escape Kaldur came to a stop, floating in front of yet another dead end. Unlike the others, however, this one was marked with a strange symbol that looked like a giant octopus. Hesitantly he reached out with a frown, wondering why that symbol seemed to familiar, and yet so strange.

Dead coral and crusted salt fell away under his fingertips but before he could get a good look there was a grinding noise as the passageway behind him was suddenly sealed off. Kaldur whirled around as the ground and ceiling started to rise, forcing him upwards. Distantly Kaldur could hear what sounded like cheering, and, even more distantly, screams.

He looked up as the ceiling slid away and light flooded his senses abruptly, temporarily blinding him.

"We are privileged today to have a special guest attending these games," a deep voice announced and Kaldur turned toward the sound, his eyes widening. Mask and all, the tall dark form of Black Manta, enemy of Atlantis, stood. "An Atlantian."

The crowd went wild and briefly Kaldur glanced over them, his eyes narrowing as he failed to recognize what kinds of sea creatures they were. None were loyal to Atlantis, that was for certain.

The water shifted and it was only his training both in and out of the underwater kingdom that kept him alive. Kaldur instinctually dove to the side, a long rip suddenly goring into his side as something swept past him. He whirled to face his opponent, only to freeze as he saw the pail white orca facing him, its eyes bloodshot and insane. The bloodied, metal encased fins that had sliced his side were scored with long scars and gouges and he shuddered to think what had been done to the once beautiful creature.

Kaldur glanced around for an escape, but realized that the giant cage that he had been raised into didn't have a way out.

"So, what will it be, Atlantian, your life, or the Orca's?" another announcer said, grinning maliciously.

As if triggered by those words the Orca thrashed and then sped forwards.

Kaldur braced himself.

0~o~0

Stomach rumbling angrily Roy crept down the abandoned hallway, quietly grumbling to himself.

"Wally sure would be useful right now," he paused and looked around suspiciously, "Got to remember not to say things like that. Never know who is listening. Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself!"

The tantalizing smell of warm food drifted toward him and Roy winced as he realized that he might have to postpone his hunger until he could find his weapons. He couldn't do much in the way of stealth until he had the rest of his equipment, after all.

The question was, where would they keep his equipment? Already Roy felt as if he had checked at least half of the tower, and still nothing!

Once again, the echoing footsteps came clomping down the metal floors of the hallway and Roy hurriedly darted to the side where there was a small door that looked like a closet. This hallway was too well lit for him to slip into the shadows, seeing as it was so close to the dinning hall. He grabbed the handle only to find it locked. Frowning he swiftly pulled out his lock picks, unlocked the door, and slipped inside just as the owner of the footsteps rounded the corner.

He waited until the echoes had faded away and then sighed in relief, only then risking a small pen light to look around the dark room he was in. A grin slowly spread over his face as he realized that the closet that he had chosen wasn't just any closet. A certain superhero had been using it as a quick stashing point for a lot of their equipment.

Grabbing a distinctly green colored bow and a full quiver of arrows along with several other bits and bobs Roy turned around and opened the door with a grin, knowing that _now_ he would be able to find a way to escape. And get food. Can't forget the food.

His grin dropped as he came face to face with the one person that he didn't want to see.

0~o~0

Green Arrow stared, dumbfounded, at the teen wearing _his_ bow and _his_ arrows.

"Um, hello? I'll just be leaving, then . . ." the kid tried to slip past him but Oliver reached out to grab the back of his collar, a scowl marring his face.

"Oh no you don't!"

Before he could react the kid had sliced the material he had a hold of clean off with a hidden knife and went darting away down the hall.

"Hey! Come back here! Thief!" he ran after the other, his face going red with embarrassment.

Not again!

0~o~0

With the Watchtower offline and most of the heroes either stranded on it or earth, there was little stopping the world erupting into chaos except for the fact that most villains believed that the superheroes were still _there,_ still watching them. Sadly for the supers, they were doing no such thing. Instead, most of them were trying to fix the damage done to the watchtower _before_ anyone realized this little fact.

If it haddn't been for one little archer from another dimention, they wouldn't be having this problem.

If the power had been on, the third energy spike would have been detected. But it wasn't, and the incidence went unnoticed.

There were no witnesses to the newcomer, no alarms triggered, and no one to stop her as she stepped out of the tiny room she had arrived in and slipped carefully down the corridors of the near silent watchtower.

The Magician had come.

 **0~o~0**

 **And . . . cut!**

 **Yes, this chapter is a filler (kind of) and short, but I have three more days to write up another, better one before my time restriction is up (don't ask). Good news, however, I got a plotline written up! You see, I have been 'floating' this story, so to say, which is where there have been so many filler chapters. Hopefully an actually plot line will clear that up in the next several chapters.**

 **Oh, and we are so close to the end that I am getting the jitters. This will be the first chapter book that I have ever finished. I am so excited!**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **I hope that you all like this chapter. This are starting to really pick up!**

 **Chapter 21**

 _Back Online_

Captain Marvel grumbled as he clipped and replaced the last sabotaged wire, his brows drawn together in his irritation.

"I mean, who would do this? They could have taken us right out of the sky! If it weren't for the backup power we would _all_ be toast!"

It didn't help that Batman, who was supposed to have brought extra supplies nearly thirty minutes ago seemed to have vanished into thin air. Where was he, anyway? It wasn't like Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding to not show up exactly on time.

"And seriously, leave _me_ to fix the Watchtower?! I would be flattered if it weren't for the fact that I _have no idea what I am doing!_ "

He closed the last power cell that he had been working with a dull bang and turned toward the on switch.

"This had better work."

He flipped the switch and there was a dull hum for several moments before the lights abruptly flickered on, temporarily blinding him before the realization of what had just happened.

"Yes!" a loud voice echoed through half of the Watchtower distracting several of the superheroes as they suddenly received an alert that there was an intruder in the satellite, "I did it!"

0~o~0

"Ack!"

Roy didn't have time to apologize to the figure that he had just knocked over as he continued sprinting down the darkened hallway. His breaths came in sharp gasps as he mentally groaned at his luck. Seriously, two chases through the same hallways, within a few hours of each other? Come on, he wanted something original!

Or, well, maybe not. Better not push his luck, what little that he had.

He turned another corner as fast as he could and was rewarded with the sound of burning rubber as his pursuer tried to take the turn as fast as he had. Too bad for Green Arrow, the larger the mass, the harder it is to make sharp turns.

Roy almost smirked. Almost. If he hadn't been so busy running for his life he would have.

He knew, however, that this chase wouldn't last forever. They were on a giant, floating, space station. There were only so many places he could go before they figured it out and trapped him. Right now, he was really only buying time.

Maybe Robin would find a way to rescue him. If he knew that he was even here.

Another sharp turn, another rewarding crash and . . .

Roy screeched to a stop, staring upwards in surprise as the lights came back on. If the lights were on, that meant that the power was back. If the power was back, the space port was working. And if that was working, he could get out.

"Yes!" he yelled and took off again, narrowly avoiding two grasping hands as he ran off, leaving a gasping Green Arrow to chase defeated after him.

Behind him a still unnoticed Batman glanced up at the light suspiciously, wondering why the kid was so happy that his own work had been undone.

It could be that the kid hadn't known he was on a space station when he killed the power and effectively trapped them all here, but when had things ever been so innocent as that?

Come to think of it, everything the kid had done was suspicious. The Watchtower shutdown happened as he had been narrowing down the other children's possible location, effectively halting his investigation and giving them enough time to erase their trail. And the teen's emotions had been too real to be _real._ Heroes didn't have the luxury of being so innocent.

So, if the other's purpose had been to halt his research, then why was he so glad that the power was back on . . . ?

The answer was there, he knew it was . . .

What if . . . what if the teen had planted a bomb set to go off as soon as the power came back on, which would send the Watchtower and all of its tracking capabilities plunging toward earth? It would allow him to leave without taking any of the shuttles with tracking devices on them, like his companions had.

It was crazy but . . . they were dealing with kids. Teenagers, really, with lots of unknown recourses and knowledge. If Batman had been a teenager in this situation, that's what he would have done.

Batman's eyes widened and he abruptly spun around, abandoning his quarry in favor of what, to him, was a much bigger problem.

He had to find that bomb!

0~o~0

 _"Oh," the kid popped back to reality, this time with a large grin on his face that contradicted his previous moon just seconds before, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Robin!"_

"WHAP!"

"And I'm sorry but I had to do that."

Green Lantern looked confused for a second before his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out for the second time in such a short few days. Robin winced as he heard the other hero's head hit the floor. He really _was_ sorry . . . just not that sorry.

Slipping the bird-a-rang that he had just used to knock the other out back into its case Robin searched around his small pouch of emergency supplies for a sedative. It wasn't meant to be used in these situations but, well, it wouldn't hurt to make sure that Green Lantern didn't wake up and contact the League before he was ready to face them. He would rather not have left behind any trace of him being here but, well, it wasn't like he could take the hero with him when he started to travel, right? This was the best solution.

After carefully administering the opaque liquid to the hero Robin started to gather his stuff from around him as he slipped on his civilian clothing and glasses. The cave he had been hiding in wasn't The Cave, but it had felt familiar in its own way. He was kind of sad to leave, but he knew that he had to find the others before anything worse happened.

Come to think of it, he hadn't checked up on Superboy and M'gann yet. Oh well, they could take care of themselves.

Artemis and Wally, on the other hand, were another story.

"Ok," Robin adjusted his glasses slightly, "I have a destination. Now, how am I going to get there?"

He glanced around with a frown, contemplating the forest, and then sighed.

"I guess this means that I'm going to be driving illegally . . . again," he muttered as he stocked off, leaving the partly obscured cave and its unconscious occupant to be found several days later. It wasn't like it would _really_ hurt the hero; might even be good for him. Loose some weight. Who knows?

Robin didn't want to contemplate the technicalities. A communication with a tracking device connected to the Watchtower would have to be enough of a homing beacon. He had places to be, people to see, and bad guys to knee.

Oh, and hopefully a world to return to, too.

0~o~0

"Hey, Penguin, did you here what happened to Joker?" the cat themed cat burglar leaned over the countertop, her black leather suit stretching as she propped her hands up in a very feline position.

"Huh?" the bird like man grunted, blinking slightly as he glanced up from his latest villainy plans, "How did you get in here? This is my private office!"

Even his voice had a distinct _quack_ about it.

She waved her hand dismissively, "Burglar, remember? I do that for a _living_. So, have you?"

"Have I what?" Penguin asked, bewildered and Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"Heard about _Joker_ ," she sighed in irritation, "You know, what _everyone_ is talking about?"

"Why should I be worried about Joker? He's always up to his old schemes. So long as it keeps the Bat away from me I don't care."

"Oh," Catwoman purred, "I think you'll be _flocking_ to hear this."

Groaning, Penguin grabbed a cup and quickly filled it with an amber liquid from his drawer, sipping it carefully, "Fine. Let's hear it then. What has the famous _Catwoman_ looking like she hit the jack pot?"

The other giggled – _giggled! –_ and tapped her fingers along his hard, red wood desk.

"Last night Harley kicked him out-"

"She should have done that a long time ago," Penguin grumbled, but Catwoman continued, undaunted.

"And she wont let him come back until he's found his kid!" her voice ended in a near squeal of excitement. If she'd had a tail it would have been lashing back and forth energetically.

Amber liquid sprayed across his plans as her words registered and he started to cough harshly and stutter, "W-w-what? Joker has a kid? Since when did that happen?!"

"I know!" Catwoman swung out her arms dramatically, "I wouldn't have believed it myself, if it hadn't been for a _very credible_ source telling me that they had actually _seen_ the kid."

"What?! Well, what did he look like?!"

"Like a mini-Batman!"

"Uh," Penguin frowned, "That doesn't make any sense."

She giggled again, "That's the thing! My source says that its not because of how the kid _looks_ – anyone can dress up as a crazy clown, after all. It isn't that original – its his laugh!"

"His laugh?"

"Yah. Some of the other villains also said that they saw Batman chasing the kid a few nights ago. They said that the Bat must have found Joker's child and raised him to fight against his father! But the kid somehow went rouge and now Batman hasn't been seen for over a day since the last sighting of him!"

Penguin's eyes widened and he spoke slowly, his three fingered hands clenching around the edges of his desk forcefully, "You mean to say that there is a kid running around _Gotham_ trained by _the Batman_ with _Joker's_ personality?"

"Yes!" Catwoman was bouncing on her toes now, nearly vibrating in her excitement. "Not only that, but Harley had placed a bounty on Joker's head! If anyone tries to help him, she'll turn everyone she knows about in to the Batman or the police. So basically, she's placed a bounty on Joker's head!"

Penguin could only stare in stunned horror.

A kid. Trained by the _Batman_ with _Joker's_ personality. In _Gotham?_

He knew he should have relocated when he had the chance. Wasn't there something about golden heron statues over in Egypt? He didn't particularly like the heat, but, he shivered, it would be better than _here_.

"Shoo!" he suddenly shouted, startling Catwoman, "Leave, I have to plan!"

Catwoman laughed as she leaped toward an open window, "Your welcome, bird brain!" and then dropped out of sight.

Penguin didn't even have the time to get mad over what she had said.

He needed to get out of Gotham! Fast!

 **0~o~0**

 **I bet you're all surprised by how fast this updated but, like I said previously, I finally made a plotline! Things should start falling into place rapidly.**

 **The Watchtower is back online and Batman in on the hunt. Who will he find first? Where is Zatanna? How will** ** _Zatara_** **react? Keep reading to find out!**

 **Reviews, Questions, and Comments:**

 **Concerning Orcas - I meant to put Narwhal, and that is what I was thinking of when I wrote it, but I like Orcas just as much. Thank you to all of those who pointed that out, I would not have picked up on that. In response, I have rewritten that part of the previous chapter and reposted it.**

 **young justice 17: I never mentioned Zatanna's age . . . at least I don't think I did. But I have always imagined her to be the Young Justice version, so she should be near the others age.**

 **Naruto9tail: thank you for all of your ideas, I will take them into account and see if I can add them in. Your help is greatly appreciated and I love reading your reviews.**

 **little miss BANANNA HEAD: concerning your review, I have a strict policy to never give my e-mail to someone that I don't personally know. As it is, I would love to give you permission, but I don't exactly know what you mean by what you said in your review. I hope that this gets to you. If you do read it, please know that I communicate over PM's only. Sorry.**

 **That's all I'm going to write for now. I hope that you enjoyed it.**

 **Please Review?**

 **(Updated: 9/30/2016)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 ** _"Here is the next chapter. Just an update, now that I have a plotline laid out I decided to go back to my old posting schedule. I will update a chapter every Wednesday and Friday, if things do not get in the way."_**

 **This is what I was originally going to say . . . right up until life slapped me on the wrists like a disobedient kid in school just hours after I posted the last chapter. Lets just say I am now terrified of driving, my nightmares have new content to revise every night, and I am having a difficult time writing for anything other than what is required in my college class.**

 **Not a good combination for this story but never fear, I am trying to finish this as soon as I can I just need to get my motivation back . . .**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 22**

 ** _The Daughter_**

He didn't know how long he had been here, living in this underground maze of tunnels and equipment. The dripping grey walls and often empty halls were his home, even if they didn't look like much. Since he had first been able to comprehend his surroundings, he had known that he wasn't like normal children. He doubted that he would ever be. The scientists that came only brought pain and experiments. He dreaded the day that they finally decided to take him away, to make him fulfill his _purpose._

Sadly, he knew that these dusty, underused caves were probably all he was ever going to see. All he was ever going to experience.

His body shivered as a cold rush of stale air rushed past him suddenly. Blinking his grimy lashes to clear some of the dust from them he glanced up, barely withholding a gasp. There, at the end of the hall was a form outlined in the dim lighting. And it was _floating_.

"Hello?" a hesitant voice called out toward him. "I-is anyone there?"

Not a scientist. Not a rat. A _person._

His unused throat constricted as tears built up in his eyes and he slowly stood up.

 _I'm not alone._

0~o~0

"My Lord!" A guard swam up to the king of Atlantis, breathing heavily. His green and gold armor scales glinted dully as he stood to attention, "Important news has just come from the reefs!"

Orion, still dazed from his wife's confession not too long ago jerked up from his seat, blinking quickly. "What?"

"The reefs! It's like all of the creatures are fleeing!"

Orion frowned, forcing the thought of his _incoming fatherhood_ to the back of his mind. He could panic more on that later. "Was there any other reports? Any reason that this might be happening?"

The man hesitated and glanced behind him, "Well, about an hour ago Jana reported strange sounds coming from the darkened portion of the reef."

Orion's eyes narrowed, "Which reef?"

"T-the one with all of the black coral, My Lord."

For a second Orion felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. _Black Coral._

It was one thing for the area to be active again after such a long time, but the fleeing sea life was something else entirely. He stood up.

"Gather the men, put the city on lockdown," Orion commanded, his features hard as ice.

 _Seems I need to go see what Black Manta is up to this time._

 _And find a way to get in contact with the Justice League. None of them were answering their communicators for some reason._

0~o~0

Roy almost made it. Almost being the key word.

"Close the transporters!"

"Don't let anyone leave! We have an intruder!"

"Stop him! He's right there!"

"Hey, doesn't that look like Green Arrow to you? Except in . . . red?"

The last comment almost made him skid to a stop for a moment and yell back, _"I am_ _ **NOT**_ _GREEN ARROW!"_ but he refrained.

Apparently the restarted space station came with both advantages and disadvantages. He could get off this floating peace of floating junk (how had he ever wanted to be part of the league if _this_ was their real base? Don't get him wrong, it was cool and all. Who doesn't like a giant space station? But the fact he could shut it down so fast really showed that the security was awful). However, there was also the fact that the _entire, superhero filled base_ was after him.

Anyway, back to reality, he _almost made it_.

But then a giant wall slammed down in front of him and he didn't have enough warning to slow down. He barely managed to turn himself sideways so that he wouldn't hit head on. His shoulder slammed against the wall with a loud _pop_ and Roy hissed in irritation as well as pain.

Why couldn't he be given a break for once?

He spun around, only to be face on all sides with a multitude of costume wearing people, all pointing various weapons at him. He didn't even recognize half of them.

"Um . . ." he waved his good hand, "Hi?"

"Stand down!" a tall one in white shouted, "And put down all of your weapons or we _will_ attack!"

Roy glanced around, hopping for an escape, _any_ escape, but couldn't see one.

One the plus side, at least Batman wasn't here yet.

"Now!"

"Ok! Ok, don't be so hasty!" Roy yelped and dodged out of the way of a blast from one of the heroes, "Give a guy a second!"

He slowly started to pull the obvious weapons from his person (the not so obvious were _not_ leaving his possession, however), when something unexpected happened. A voice spoke up from the back of the crowd, clearly exasperated.

"I can't leave you for _one day_ and you are already in a life or death situation."

His lips parted in confusion and surprise.

 _Zatanna?_

Roy blinked and before he or any of the other heroes realized what was happening a young lady darted between them and grabbed Roy's shoulder. As soon as she had a tight hold she shouted, "gnirB em ot htraE!"

Roy didn't even have time to wince in pain before the world was overcome with white for the second time in a week and he was whisked away . . . barely avoiding the blasts that would have vaporized him in their wake.

Distantly, he thought that he heard the angry shout of a man from the back of the group. It made him shiver in fear at the tone.

"Zatanna!"

0~o~0

Zatara straightened his top hat primly as he stepped out of the room he had transported himself to, grumbling slightly. He _usually_ used the teleportation transport, but for some reason it had been down for the last several hours and he had serious news to bring to the League. His irritation only increased when he had realized that the communication's had been down as well.

Was there some sort of protocol for this kind of thing happening? He would have thought that Batman would have made one.

His thoughts drifted back to the information he carried and his forehead crinkled as he frowned.

Two nights ago there had been a massive blast of magical power. He hadn't been able to find the source yet, but from what he had been able to feel of it the magic was not harmless. Over the next few hours he had also managed to pick up smaller, but just as dangerous anomalies. No doubt Batman already was on it, but he had to make sure.

He should also mention the massive exodus of super-villains from Gotham, but if anything that was good news.

The lights flickered above him, making Zatara hesitate for a moment and glance up.

"That's strange," Zatara muttered, uneasy. He knew that the Watchtower wasn't prone to blackouts. The lights stopped flickering after a few seconds and he pushed it aside, deciding that it wasn't too important. He could always ask Batman when he found him.

It was this hesitation of a few seconds that allowed Zatara to notice something that he would not have otherwise. A figure, dressed in a black magicians outfit, had darted out of one of the rooms to his left, a red bow and quiver of arrows slung over their shoulder. They vanished within seconds, but Zatara had only moments to comprehend what he had just seen before his eyes widened.

"Zatanna!?" he gasped and started to run after the fleeing figure, who always seemed to be a step ahead, "Zatanna, stop this instant!"

It was as if she couldn't even hear him as she dashed down one hallway and vanished around a corner. Zatara had a hard time taking the turn but he managed, only too see her duck into a crowd of superheroes who were surrounding something near the transporter room.

. . . only, the hallway had been blocked off.

"Now!" one of the superheroes new the front shouted, but to Zatara's confusion. He pushed his way through the crowd trying to find his daughter without drawing attention to her. It wouldn't be good if they started asking questions about why she wasn't already in the League and he _wasn't_ going to give up his 'no superhero work for you!' policy until he was dead and gone.

Current situation regardless. How had she gotten on the tower?

"Ok! Ok, don't be so hasty!" a young man's voice echoed through the hall, followed by the clatter of several peaces of metal that Zatara couldn't identify from the sound, "Give a guy a second!"

Zatara managed to break his way mostly through the crowd when a second, _recognizable_ voice spoke up, making him freeze.

"I can't leave you for _one day_ and you are already in a life or death situation."

Her voice was slightly different, younger, but Zatara didn't register that, no, he was still processing what she had said.

 _"I can't leave you for_ one day . . . _"_

No, not possible. Zatanna wouldn't do that to him! She would have told him!

 _". . . and you're already in a life or death situation."_

She spoke with familiarity. She _knew_ the boy who had spoken. She was _fond of him_.

She . . . she . . . she had a boyfriend?

Her form broke from the surrounding superheroes before they could react and grabbed the young man's arm, shouting "gnirB em ot htraE!" and vanished without a trace.

Zatara blinked at the afterimage and felt his anger grow. The boy looked like _Green Arrow_ , just younger and dressed in red . . .

If Oliver knew anything about this, _he was so dead!_

But first . . . "Zatanna!" he shouted, his voice thundering loud enough to shake the watchtower with his anger.

The superheroes around him turned with surprise to see the old magician raise his arms and cast the same spell as the girl, vanishing before they could explain.

One of the newer superheroes hesitated and then glanced around, "This isn't good, is it?" He shook his head at their dumbfounded looks directed at him, "Who's going to tell Batman that we lost not one, but _two_ intruders? And that Zatara is running under the false pretense that he knows the girl?"

Within seconds the hallway cleared of everyone but the younger super, who grimaced at his bad luck, "Oh . . . I probably shouldn't have said that."

The hallway gave no reply.

0~o~0

"This is all your fault, Baywatch!" Artemis yelled as she shot another arrow at the approaching figures.

 _"My fault?"_ Wally yelped as he dodged a disabling kick to his stomach, "How can it be _my fault_ that we have these creepy ninja people after us?"

"Well if you weren't so obvious about your powers than the _League of Shadows,_ yah, those guys, _wouldn't be trying to kill us!"_ An arrow pinned a guy, or maybe it was a girl, to a wall, buying a couple of seconds.

Really, Artemis contemplated, she never had this much trouble when she was _working alone_. Maybe Wally was cursed? Yah, that had to be it. The speedster was cursed, and she just _had_ to be the one stuck with him.

And he, in turn, had led them into a dead end where the men in black had cornered them.

"Kill us! I – ack!" Wally tripped - Tripped! – over the person she had pinned with her arrows and vaulted head first into a wall, knocking himself out.

Everyone froze in confusion, and Artemis felt like slamming her head into the wall to put herself out of her misery.

"I don't suppose they're only after him," she muttered as the remaining enemies turned toward her. "Of course not . . ."

A loud _vroom_ echoed through the alleyway unexpectedly and Artemis's eyes widened as she saw the familiar figure sitting on the motorcycle at the entrance, reflective helmet over his head.

"Artemis!" he shouted, swerving his bike sideway and catching one of the ninja's with a kick that knocked him out, "Duck!"

She obeyed instantly, crouching down to the ground as several small objects sliced through the air above her, letting out clouds of smoke and a large bang when they hit their targets.

When it cleared all that was left was an alleyway full of groaning men and a few vaguely bird shaped weapons.

0~o~0

Ras A Gul folded his hands in front of him delicately as he looked down at his subordinates in an attempt to hide his white knuckles. Carefully laid plans, ruined. All because they couldn't catch two, _young_ , kids playing as superheroes.

"Would any of you care to repeat," he growled, "Just _how_ all of you ended up _failing_ your mission?"

The men cowered under him fearfully. They all knew the consequences of their actions.

And then there was the third person who had shown up. He didn't know anything about them, and it showed just how little he actually knew about the situation.

Unacceptable.

First criminals were fleeing Gotham, which was unheard of. Then most of the Justice League vanished for more than twenty-four hours. Finnaly, these kids showed up, looking like the children of all the major members of the League.

His eyes narrowed. Something was going on. Something big. And he needed to know about it.

 _Now._

0~o~0

 **And . . . I am going to cut it off there.**

 **Because my knowledge of the Justice League world is sorely lacking, as has been pointed out, I just have to say that I have seen a total of – don't be shocked! – four episodes. Yes that is right, everyone, I know practically nothing about what I am writing! If you see discrepancies and things that don't make sense in my logic according to cannon, lets just say that I have no idea what you are talking about. Everything that I know? It comes from Fanfiction, and Fanfiction stories have a tendency to leave out some of the nitpicky little details that they think everyone should already know . . .**

 **All in all, not a very good combination for me. So if you see them, just ignore them.  
**

 **Anyway, I think that is they end of my rant. I did mention that I am going to try and update more often, and I will, I have just been struggling lately.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review!**

 **(Updated: 11/25/16)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice of Justice League.**

 **The first month fled,**

 **The second one said,**

 **The third month ran away!**

 **Where oh where, did time go?**

 **I didn't get a say!**

 **(Sung to the Jingle Bells tune).**

 **As you can probably tell, this is a lot later than I expected to post this, but I've been having some unexpected problems. Such is life, however, as we all know the horrors of that difficulty cutting into writing time . . .**

 **Oh, I should probably mention that I haven't had the time to look through the chapter, so there are most likely several mistakes in it. Ignore them if you can, and if you can't, tell me so I can fix them, but preferably through PM.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 23**

 ** _Escape_**

Lois sighed as she stepped out of the taxi, running her hand through her hair as she glanced around. The bustling crowds moved on around her, uncaring that a certain famous reporter had just stepped foot in their city. Of course, she wouldn't even _be_ here if it weren't for the lack of superheroes anywhere else.

In fact, for the last few days reported superhero sightings were next too none. Only Flash, hero of Central City and resident speedster, had been spotted, which was why Lois's boss sent her here. If they wanted a story, they had to find it. Everyone was speculating on what had happened to the Justice League, and the suspicious lack of super villains didn't help the rumors. The real story had to come from the source, and the only known source at the moment was Flash.

Sighing again she quickly paid the taxi driver and grabbed her bags, ignoring his gruff huff of irritation as he drove away, muttering about lousy tippers. Lois could care less.

After a quick trip to the hotel to check in and drop off her bags Lois found herself wandering around the city as rush hour began to calm down. A small store with a shattered window caught her eye. Frowning, Lois darted inside, absentmindedly noting the cleanup crew's that were putting in a new plain of glass.

"Excuse me, Miss." Lois commented as she stepped up to the counter and the young lady behind it, "What happened here?"

The lady rolled her eyes and popped a ball of bubble gum that was hanging from her mouth. The tag on her shoulder said that her name was Tracy LaSmith. "You didn't here? The Trickster was here just yesterday, trying to rob the store."

"He was stopped though," Lois noted absentmindedly as she glanced around at the fully stocked shelves, the strange substance being chipped from the ground outside, and the still open store, "The Flash?"

Another bubble popped. Tracy grinned in amusement, "Oh, the Flash was here, all right. But he wasn't after the Trickster."

Lois raised and eyebrow, pulling out her notepad as she sensed a story, "Oh? Do tell. Why _was_ he here?"

"Chasing his kid."

Lois froze. "Excuse me?"

Tracy laughed, "You heard me. He was chasing after his kid. I swear, they must have been copies of each other except, well, the kid was shorter with red hair and a bright yellow suit."

Lois clicked her pen, "That's . . . new."

Another laugh slipped from Tracy as she leaned forward on the counter, thoroughly enjoying her storytelling moment. "That's not all either," her grin increased, "Kid Flash had a _girlfriend_."

Blinking slowly Lois started to scribble down notes, "Girl friend?"

"Looked like Green Arrow, actually, just younger and a girl. She was the one that took down Trickster, and both of them booked it before the Flash arrived. It had to have been the most hilarious thing that I have ever seen."

"Green Arrow?"

"Yah, big green bow and everything. Oh, she could have been his daughter with how similar she looked. And you should _hear_ the rumors that are coming in! Even so far away as Metropolis!

"Really? I'm from Metropolis," Lois commented, "And I haven't heard anything."

Tracy shook her head, "You probably aren't listening to the right places then."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Ok," Tracy leaned from foot to foot, her eyes clouded in thought, "So I told you about Flash's kid, and the Green Arrow girl. Have you heard the rumor about Superman's boy?"

Lois's pen gouged the paper, leaving a large black streak. "No," she replied in a frosty voice, "I haven't."

"Well, he was only spotted once, stopping a bank robbery in Metropolis, and he disappeared soon after. Supposedly, daddy isn't all that happy with him going out and doing hero work when he wasn't watching." Tracy giggled and Lois felt her pen creek under the pressure of her fingers.

"Really?"

"Oh, no one knows for sure, but that is what they are saying. But if you are looking into the rumors about the Justice League's kids, you should hear the one about Batman!"

Lois relaxed slightly, her glare thawing slightly but her anger not forgotten. She and Superman were having a _talk_ when she saw him again . . .

"Batman doesn't have a kid."

"Want to bet?" Tracy's eyes were sparkling madly, "The villains of Gotham sure disagree with you."

"What?"

"Man, you really are out of the loop. There has been a mad exodus from Gotham. Apparently the entire villain population are popping out of the woodworks and booking it out of the city. They're all saying the same thing. _Beware the Bat Brat._ "

"I still don't think I believe it."

Tracy shrugged. "Believe it. It seems that all of the kids decided to come out at the same time, which is why we haven't seen their parents in days. Most likely they are still trying to catch most of the teens before they give too much away. Oh, and Trickster has video feed of Flash's kid. He was showing it to-"

Before she could complete her sentence Lois was out the door. Rumors were fickle, however helpful. Real, solid, video proof? Her boss was going to be all over this.

Even if she had to sneak into a villain's lair to get that feed. She was Lois Lane! She wouldn't back down till she had that video!

0~o~0

Maybe it was because her sensitive ears picked up the panicked breathing of whoever was hidden in the darkness, or because she could feel the fearful mind quivering just out of sight, that M'gann didn't approach the figure at the end of the hallway. The mind itself, from what she could tell without connecting to it, seemed small, childlike. It hesitated, and then the figure shuffled forward. M'gann held her breath as they came into the light, and couldn't stop her eyes from widening as she saw the dirt streaked face.

 _"Conner?"_

The young boy blinked his sky blue eyes incomprehensibly. His dry lips parted slightly as he ran a parched tongue over them to smooth the peeling skin down. His voice croaked from disuse as he forced words from his throat. "W-who?"

M'gann felt her chest tighten. The child before her couldn't be more than five years old. Wide, innocent eyes were haunted by pain and distrust as well as fear, but there was also determination and hope hiding in their depth. She could see several deep scratches scabbed over on the skin not covered in ragged, overused clothing. His hair looked like it had not been washed, or cut, for a long time.

No matter how young or different he looked, however, there was no mistaking the friend that she had come to know.

"I . . . I . . ." M'gann gulped. Her throat suddenly felt like it had a huge lump in it. "You just reminded me of s-someone."

The child shuffled closer, taking comfort from the fact that she was not being threatening.

"Really?" his voice, hushed as it was, still echoed through the hallway and emphasizing the awe in it. "Who is it? What happened to them?"

M'gann felt tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

 _Oh Conner . . . what did they do to you?_

"His name is Conner. Conner Kent." She swallowed. "And I don't know what happened to him."

 _I don't know what happened to you._

0~o~0

 _"His name is Conner. Conner Kent . . . And I don't know what happened to him."_

"Oh," he licked his lips again. His throat kind of hurt, but that that was ok. This was the first time that he was actually _talking_ to someone who didn't just ignore him. The scientists never responded to anything but screams of pain, and it was boring talking to himself. The fact that she was talking back excited him. "I'm sure that you'll find him."

He knew it, too. She was amazing, he could already tell. She was _green,_ his favorite color (or at least it was now), and she was _floating!_

The green lady's eyes watered. He didn't want the green lady to cry. Frowning, he tried to think of something that would cheer her up, and he suddenly grinned.

"Hey, do you want to see something cool?" he spoke up, hope shining in his eyes.

The lady blinked several times as she looked down, her throat bobbing up and down. He bit his lip, a little blood welling up where it cracked. Did he do something wrong? Was she going to go away and find the scientists now? He hopped not, she was really, really, really nice-

"Ok." Her reply was quiet, but her soft smile made him feel like a fire had lit in his chest. He grinned back. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" he said with excitement, grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hallway, deeper into the building.

He continued to babble even as he walked, not noting the amused sadness that that crossed over her face. Finally, the reached what he wanted to show her. It was in a small, thin hallway with a staircase leading upward. The steps were worn with time, but it was the thin beam of light seeping in through a tiny crack in the wall that drew his attention.

Letting go of her hand he dashed forward, a grin on his face. Almost reverently he knelt down and cupped his hands, seeing the light flow over them and feeling the tug of longing it triggered ever time he came here. "Isn't this just _amazing?_ "

He glanced up and paused. There really were tears in her eyes, but he realized that she wasn't looking at _him_ , exactly, and more at what the light had illuminated that the darkness had not. Trembling, he ran his hand over his throat, feeling the rough metal band clamped tight at the base. "Oh."

His own eyes trailed to her neck, noting that she didn't have one yet, and felt a spark of sadness. He only vaguely remembered a time before his own had been put on him, but he knew that people like them, _special people_ , weren't left without them for long.

The green lady fell to her knees and grabbed his shoulders. He could see her own shuddering in horror. "What . . . what did they do to you?"

The haunted look reentered his face and he glanced down. She was really nice, but he knew that he couldn't tell anyone. The scientists would hurt them . . .

"They're down this hallway!" a voice, deep and dangerous, suddenly echoed through the hall. His eyes widened.

The guards were coming.

He glanced at her, suddenly realizing something that hadn't occurred to him before. _She_ was like _him_. _She_ didn't have an inhibitor collar. _She_ was wandering free through the deserted part of the underground base without any observation.

 _She_ must have . . . escaped.

"Hurry!" more footsteps, from the other direction, stomped down the stairs.

The green lady glanced around with worry, and then determination entered her countenance. Before he could even let out so much as a squeak of surprise, she grabbed him around the waist and flew _through_ the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut, stunned. His breathing came faster and faster. Everything was dark, completely and totally dark. Not even the ever so slight light of the hallway illuminated his closed lids. A sob bubbled up inside of him.

What was going on . . .

And then, suddenly, something was different.

Hands ran through his hair and his face was pressed into something warm. Soft, comforting words echoed in his ears and he calmed ever so slightly.

His breathing slowed from its panicked gasps to a more moderate pace, quieting.

"Shhh, you're ok. You're save now. I have you. Shhh."

He blinked past the tears that he suddenly realized he had shed and glanced up. He green lady held him tenderly, looking down at him. He didn't know the emotion that was lurking behind her eyes, but it sent a wave of calm through him.

It was only then that he realized that he could see her better than before, and his eyes widened as he glanced around.

Grass waved under them, swaying gently in its full, green color. In the distance a mountain range separated the sky from the earth, and when he looked up he couldn't keep himself from gasping.

Bright, burning yellow assaulted his eyes, but he could not bring himself to turn away. Tears tricked down his face.

The sun. He was seeing the sun.

He didn't notice the lady look down at him with sadness, and understanding.

0~o~0

The little boy had led them right to where the tunnels were closest to the surface. She couldn't phase through anything for very long, but the distance had been just short enough that she'd been able to pull both of them out.

Seeing his fear shattered her heart. Conner, sweet, brave, undaunted Conner, would never show such weakness in front of anyone. This younger version had never learned such discipline.

And when he had looked up at the sky with wonder and complete awe, she felt the shards of her heart break into little tinny peaces.

 _No matter what_ , she promised silently, _I will protect you till we can figure out how to turn you back to the Conner I know._

0~o~0

"Come'on boys!" the giant crock like man yelled, a hint of a hiss in his voice, "We need to get this haul out of Gotham within the next hour and I am _not_ going to wait for you!"

"Why doesn't he just go, then?" one of the workers huffed, carrying a crate nearly half his weight. "It would sure be easier on us without him hovering over our shoulders."

A deep hiss echoed from behind him, "Want to repeat that statement, kid?"

The worker gulped, his hands suddenly sweaty with fear, "Um . . ."

A sudden, unexpected flash of light interrupted them and they both glanced at its source. As soon as the black dots in their eyes had retreated and the scene before them became clear the crock like man stiffened in surprise.

"Darn it! I thought that I had enough time!" before anyone could blink the crock jumped from the docks and into the water, becoming a quickly retreating shadow. The workers, seeing their boss fleeing, decided that maybe it was time to reconsider criminal work. Especially after they saw what they light had brought.

Crates dropped and shattered even as people scattered in all directions. Within seconds the once busy doc was completely abandoned except for the two new arrivals.

"Um . . ." Red Arrow glanced around, "Did we interrupt something?"

 **0~o~0**

 **Review, please!**

 **(Updated: 1/6/17)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **I just want to thank everyone who said that they love my writing! It really boosts my confidence.**

 **Oh, and don't forget to check out my other Young Justice story,** **The Daring and the Dangerous** **. I tossed around using the idea in this story, but eventually decided that it would be better on its own, and created a new story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Chapter 24**

 _Shadows_

He watched as the swirling light ebbed away, taking the young woman with it. Though his face betrayed none of his own emotions, they raged inside of him like an uncontrollable storm of worry and fear. Dark eyes warily swept over the dark cave, lingering on different things scattered around.

An empty nest, hidden just out of sight among the stalactites.

A bird-a-rang, forgotten on a side table in the rush to leave.

Game controllers, tucked safely away under the giant super-computer.

An extra mask, just in case, covering only the eyes. A child's mask.

Memories assaulted him. He could almost hear the childish laughter as it echoed around the cave, and see the flashes of yellow, red, and black as his little acrobat danced through the air. Soft hair ruffling under his fingers as he was welcomed home by the young boy he had taken in.

Years ago, he can sadly say, he never imagined just how much that one boy could change his life, and his heart ached as he realized that he might never see that boy again.

His hand tightened on a hidden transport control, thumb rubbing over the activation button. It would be so easy to ignore Zatanna's advice, to press the button and go after his little bird on his own but . . .

She was right.

His hand slackened slightly.

She was right.

The people who had sent Robin to another world were still _here_ , still planning something. They could still hurt Robin if, _when_ , he came back.

They needed to be dealt with before his bird could come home.

The controller was carefully tucked away in the folds of his cloak. It was tucked away, but not forgotten.

One week. He would give Zatanna one week.

His black cape swirled behind him as he swept out of the cave, his eyes determined.

He had some shadows to hunt down.

 **0~o~0**

Robin groaned and ran his hand through his hair, glancing back at Artemis and Wally, who was just waking up.

"Do I want to know what happened?" he asked lightly, absently wondering how in the world they had made themselves targets of the League of Shadows . . . how did they even know about the two anyway? It had been less than a week! One week! Even _he_ didn't cause so much upheaval so quickly.

And thanks to them, Robin now knew that splitting up might not have been such a good idea. Sure, it made them harder targets, but he was started to wonder if the League of this world were, pun not intended, out of their league. He had seen Batman once, _once,_ since they escaped the Watchtower, and he hadn't been seen since. Either the League was just really bad at their jobs, or the Team wasn't on their hit list at the moment.

Robin desperately hoped that it was the second, and not the first, but he had a sneaking suspicion that his first assumption was the correct one. Batman had difficulty while fighting Robin, even though Robin _knew_ that the other beat him most of the time back in his home world, and the fact that none of the other hero's (besides Flash, but all he had been doing was running around in a panic, which no one could figure out the reason for) had even been spotted.

Artemis snorted and flicked some of her blond hair over his shoulder, "Ask Baywatch over there. _He's_ the one that kept using his powers all over the place."

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that the creepy guys in black were following us?" Wally argued back, finally recovering from being knocked out.

"They weren't following us, they were tracking us by your powers! If it wasn't so very _obvious_ that you are _super_ than we wouldn't have even been in this mess!"

"So you're saying that you're better than me because you don't have any powers? Is this what everything is about!? You know I-"

"Would you both. Shut. Up!" Robin snapped, eyes blazing as he suddenly glared at both of them. "We don't have time for this!"

Wally's mouth clicked shut and Artemis's stony expression twitched slightly, but they both fell silent for a moment, looking toward Robin.

"Look." Robin sighed, "Aqualad is missing, I can't seem to find Superboy or Miss Martian anywhere, and _the League of Shadows are not the only things out to get us right now!_ If you want to actually be helpful, then be _quiet_ , be _patient,_ and _let me think!_ "

Even the crickets were silent.

Robin paced back and forth over the rooftop that they were on, brows furrowed in frustration as he began to talk to himself.

"Ok, Batman hasn't been seen in several days, and neither have the rest of the League. That doesn't mean they haven't found us, just that they are biding their time, watching us, waiting for us to make the first move. First step: regroup. The problem? Most of the Team is _gone_."

Walk forward ten steps, stop at edge of roof, pivot on heal, repeat.

"Last known location of Superboy and M'gann is Metropolis. Footage of them was captured stopping a bank robbery that cut out before I could find out what happened. They vanished right after. Did Superman get them?"

Robin froze, foot hovering a few inches over the edge.

"No. It's possible, but unlikely. M'gann knew all of our locations, or at least where we intended to meet up. If he had her the League would already have come after us without needing to observe (point: I beat Batman in his home turf, he is going to be extremely wary of going against me again without more information, information that M'gann has)."

He resumed pacing, Wally and Artemis watching him warily from the sidelines.

"So, M'gann and Superboy and missing, but not because of the Justice League. Maybe . . ." he paled, "Maybe Luthor got them."

Pieces of the puzzle began to click together.

"They _were_ in Metropolis, home to one of the worlds superheroes, but also home to one of the worlds first _super villains_. Lex Luthor. Superboy has Superman's DNA. That alone is enough to intrigue Luthor. I don't know about M'gann, but it is possible that she is being held hostage, used to make Superboy cooperate. If I can find out where they are . . ."

Robin stopped, rubbing and hand over his heart with a frown, taking several deep breaths.

"Ok, calm down Robin, you don't know if that is true. It might be, probably is, but it also might not. They could just be in hiding, like they are supposed to be," his eyes shifted over to Wally and Artemis, the former flinching at the unseen glare, "hmm, maybe."

Robin's hands clenched at his side, worry making him fidget.

"Aqualad is also missing, but he can take care of himself for the most part. So, we can't regroup, I don't know where everyone else is, and I don't have the time or equipment to find out. What do I have? Wally and Artemis are here. Speed and stealth, but not a lot of cooperation-"

"Hey!" Wally tried to speak up but Artemis stopped him by whapping him over the head with a hissed, " _Quiet!"_

Robin suddenly stopped and snapped his fingers, making the other two pay attention.

"Cadmus!"

Wally and Artemis blinked in confusion and then glanced at each other.

"Hear me out! We need information about this world. What is different, what is the same, things like that. They might even have the technology that helped bring us here! Cadmus, if it exists here, would have practically grew alongside the Justice League, so all we need to do is break in and we can figure out where everyone else is."

His eyes gleamed manically.

"Better yet, there should be one in Metropolis, so we can drop in on M'gann and Superboy along the way!" he spun around and flipped toward the edge of the roof, balancing on one arm as he looked back, "You two coming?"

Wally blanched, Artemis shrugged, and Robin grinned.

Deeply hidden in the Metropolis underworld, where he had settled after abandoning Gotham, Mr. Freeze shuddered and glanced up, frowning.

 _For some reason . . . I feel like chose the wrong city._

 **0~o~0**

 **I was going to add a little more in Aqualad's perspective . . . but my computer has been having difficulties lately and I don't know if I am going to lose everything or not, so I'm putting this up now and making the next chapter longer. I hope you all don't mind, but I really hate having to rewrite my chapters.**

 **On another note, I am fast approaching the date that I have set for this to be completed. In fact, that is the same for all of my stories. In a couple of months, I am going to be** ** _way_** **to busy to do** ** _any_** **Fanfiction, so if my stories are not complete, then they never will be. Sadly, I have dozens of story ideas that I will never be able to put up. Would anyone like some story ideas? I'm thinking of putting them on my profile page. Some of my idea's even have the first chapter already written, so there is a base if you so chose to adopt it. Anyway, tell me what you think and I will put them up if enough people ask me to.**

 **Some of my unwritten story ideas for the Young Justice section include:**

 **1)** **Adapt or Die –** ** _Summary:_** _When a two month mission for the entire Justice League goes awry the Young Justice are all that is left to protect earth. Are they brave enough to fill their missing mentor's shoes . . . or will the Justice League return to find a world bathed in blood._ **(Outline included)**

 ** _2)_** **** **Echoing Footsteps –** ** _Summary:_** _In a world where the Young Justice never existed Robin finds himself trapped, unprepared, and completely alone. His training is the only thing keeping him alive now . . . and ahead of the Justice League. Though unknown to this world, his footsteps still leave echoes, and the hero's are starting to get curious._ **(Start of the first chapter written)**

 ** _3)_** **** **Failsafe –** ** _Summary:_** _The death of the League was only the beginning, Robin realized as he woke up in the rubble of the destroyed Mother Ship. They had won, but at a terrible price. He was all alone._ __

 ** _4)_** **** **Misplaced –** ** _Summary:_** _Two Worlds, one for adults and one for children, have been separate for nearly ten years. Neither knows of the other's existence, nor those that protect their individual worlds. When they finally snap back together, how will they deal with the realization that those they thought lost are still alive . . . and very different._ __

 _5)_ **Wrong Robin – Summary:** _The Light decided that the only way to break up the Team is by kidnapping Robin and Blackmailing them. Too bad for them they grabbed the wrong bird._ **(First Chapter written)**

 **If you are interested in writing any of these, or wondering if I have any for some of the other fandoms, don't be afraid to ask. I am sad that I will never be able to write them, but that doesn't mean that I will with hold my ideas from others. I would rather see them written by someone else than to never see them written at all.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Please Review!**

 **(Updated: 2/1/2017)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

 **All notes and answers are at the bottom. If you want more story ideas please go to my profile.**

 **They're Us**

 **Chapter 25**

 ** _My King_**

His side burned as he spun out of the way of a raging creature. His bloodshot eyes tracked its movement as it turned once again to face him. He didn't know how long he had fought, how many creatures he had killed. He didn't know how many injuries he had, though he could feel each and every one of them.

He didn't know how much longer he could last.

The roar of the crowds became a distant distraction, an unimportant factor in his battle with life and death.

Duck, spin, block out the pain . . . jump, kick, slash, move back, dodge . . . ignore the shifting of broken ribs . . .

A wet cough splattered his lips with red that slowly drifted through the water in streams. Blinking his eyes he focused on his latest opponent, a crab of some sort. It clacked its only remaining claw loudly . . . the other was a few meters away, clearly sliced off at the base.

Maybe it was because of his focus that he didn't notice it at first.

Maybe he just wanted it all to end.

Maybe he had finally lost hope of being rescued . . .

The cheering stopped, falling into silence. The crab paused, clacking nervously at the sudden change in the atmosphere, and its worn down opponent took the opportunity to lean on a half broken spear that he'd picked up, mind to hazy to realize what was going on and the crab to far away to strike at.

"The alarms have sounded!" someone shouted and he blinked slowly, mind sinking closer to oblivion the longer he stood still.

"Assemble the guards! Protect the base!"

Running, screaming, chaos.

He leaned a little heavier on the spear and turned his head slightly, eyes still on the crab, uncomprehending.

The crab on the other hand, seemed to have decided that enough was enough and it darted sideways, toward the hole that it had come from and began to pound on the door that closed it off from its dark shelter. Still, he didn't move.

It was the shattering of glass that finally shook him out of the haze.

"Wha-" he licked his lips as his voice cracked and looked up, truly seeing for the first time in hours.

A battle raged around him, fowl creatures fighting against their Atlantian counterparts. His mind sharpened and he turned suddenly, looking for a familiar face . . .

 _There._

"My King . . ." he whispered in hushed awe, "you came."

The gold armored king swayed a sort distance away on the arena floor, fighting against two of Manta's guards at once. He didn't see the third until it was too late.

"No!" Kaldur shouted, lunging forward and taking the blast that was aimed at his King's back just as said King finished off his two opponents and turned in surprise. Warm arms caught the young man as he fell, a burn accompanying the many wounds on his already failing body. His vision faded rabidly and he felt himself being put on the ground gently.

A moment later a face became visible, full of shock and surprise. Kaldur smiled.

"My King," he coughed, "I am glade . . . you are safe . . ." and then he closed his eyes.

As the fighting came to a stop around them, the Atlantians beating Manta's army back, Aquaman couldn't help but stare down at the young man in his arms . . . the boy who had just saved him.

The boy who looked like he might die at any moment, and the one who he'd assumed was their enemy.

"Medic!" the King's voice echoed over the soldiers.

He hoped that he wasn't too late.

0~o~0

Superman closed his eyes as he sped through the atmosphere. As soon as the Watchtower had come back online he'd headed back to Earth. For three days his city had been left unprotected by anyone, and he wasn't looking forward to seeing what it looked like now.

He could just imagine it. Burning buildings, chaos in the streets, _Lois snooping around and getting in trouble without him there to save her . . ._ No. Best not to think about it.

Regardless, Superman sped up slightly, becoming a blue and red blur through the sky.

He broke through the protective atmosphere and ignored the heat as he slowed down slightly to take a good look at everything. From so far above his city was tiny . . . and he couldn't see any pillars of smoke.

Closer . . . closer . . . still no destruction . . .

Superman frowned, worried. He'd at least expected . . . something. More than half of the superhero population was stranded in space. Shouldn't there be at least a little more crime? He became lost in thought as he continued to move toward his city at tremendous speeds until –

 _Crash!_

Superman stumbled, or at least what could be considered a stumble while flying, and instinctively grabbed whatever had hit him. As his arms closed around it he realized that it was familiar, a little _too familiar._ The object felt distinctly _. . . human._

He glanced down and then froze as he looked into identical blue eyes. Superman felt his breath stop.

It was the _boy_ from the watchtower. His alternate self had just flown into him.

Superman's hands tightened around the boy arms as he took in the others face more closely. They had the same blue eyes, black hair, and chin, but the other's skin was just slightly darker.

The sudden pressure seemed to have broken the boy out of his surprise because Superman felt himself suddenly being shoved backwards, breaking his hold as the boy shouted, "Let go of me!"

"What-" Superman started, bewildered, and then cut himself off for the second time that day, his eyes wide.

The boy had two giant . . . _wings_ . . . strapped to his back. He wasn't flying under his own power.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, measuring the other, and then the boy suddenly turned and took off. Superman started, _again_ , and shoot forward after him.

"Wait!" he shouted, "I just want to talk to you!"

The mechanical wings were slower than Superman and he began to catch up. Just as he was about to snatch the boy up again the wings retreated and the boy dove into freefall, dropping right onto . . .

Lex Luthor's office building?

And . . . was that Lex Luthor . . . glaring at him?

Superman slowed to a stop, blinking several times to try and compute what he saw. Luthor crossed his arms, glare intensifying. The boy crouched warily behind the criminal, a flicker of something unreadable in his eyes.

"Luthor," Superman began, "What-"

"You have some nerve coming here," Luthor drawled, face hard.

A pause. Superman opened and closed his mouth several times in incomprehension.

"Really, it's clear for anyone to see. Conner is _scared_ of you, Mr. _Hero._ I don't know what you did to him before he came into my care but let me tell you," Luthor's eyes darkened, "I will _not_ tolerate you _hurting_ my _son."_

"I didn't-" Superman tried again to say but was cut off.

"I don't _care_ if you view him as an abomination, a freak of nature, or a mistake. You had your chance with him. You failed. Leave Conner alone, before I _make you._ "

Superman floated for a moment in stunned silence, his face slack.

 _What in the world is going on?_

 _Wait . . . did Luthor just say_ son!

"You have five seconds to comply. _Leave."_ Luthor growled.

Brain unable to hand anymore Superman simply nodded and flew in the other direction, heading toward Gotham.

Maybe Batman knew more about this, and Superman was sure that he should be back in Gotham by now, at least.

0~o~0

Securing a room turned out to be easy enough. All they had to do was walk into a room, let everyone see their uniforms, and suddenly the place became vacant. Like magic, really. Or luck.

Roy didn't trust either of those, but he liked the easy room.

"So let me get this straight," Roy rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, "After I was _forcefully teleported_ to another world – which I'm still having a hard time believing, by the way – Batman figured out where we were, built a machine that mimicked the device only with a back button, and sent you through to rescue us?"

"Yes . . ." Zatanna hesitantly replied, watching Roy carefully. "You're . . . taking this better than I expected."

Considering that _Batman_ almost came through instead of Zatanna, ready to tear down his enemies in righteous fury . . . yah, he was handling this much better than expected.

"Yah," Roy let out a hollow laugh, "Taking it, still trying to understand it."

He paused. His eyes widening.

"Oh . . ."

"What?"

"I called _Batman_ a _fraud._ The _Batman."_

"WHAT!" Zatanna suddenly yelped, backing away from him. " _No . . ._ you _didn't,_ you _couldn't . . ."_

"Yes," Roy groaned, dropping his head into his hands, "I _did."_

"We are in Gotham." Zatanna realized, her voice monotone.

"I know. I'm-" Roy froze, "We're in Gotham."

Zatanna grabbed his arm in a crushing grip. "Let's leave. _Now._ "

"Agreed."

"siloporteM ot us ekaT!" Zatanna shouted, and they both disappeared in a flash of light.

Less then a second later there was a second flash of light and an older man in a magicians outfit stumbled out of it, cursing softly. He looked around and scowled as he realized that the room lacked his targets.

"Just wait." He growled, "When I find you . . . you are _so dead._ "

He stormed out of the room, eyes searching for his wayward daughter. In the corner a cowardly criminal whimpered, wishing dearly that he'd left Gotham when the Exodus first started. First the Bat, then the _Joker-Kid-Bat_ , and now . . . well, lets just say that he preferred the Bat, and _only_ the Bat.

Hah! Listen to him! Weeks ago it would have been suicide to say that you preferred the Bat over any other Heroes . . . but that was a few weeks ago.

Another whimper left his lips.

Maybe they still had room in that cargo ship that was supposed to leave today.

 **0~o~0**

 **And . . . that's all for today.**

 **I am going to try and write more in the next few weeks to try and finish this story. I know that it's been over a month but all I can say is . . . I've been updating my other stories. Normally, I update once a month, if I'm lucky. Last month I loaded** ** _three_** **chapters.** ** _Three_** **. For three different stories. I'd say that's a pretty big accomplishment for me.**

 **Anyway, I'm also going to answer questions from reviews for the last chapter.**

 **1) Concerning the Bomb . . . who's to say that there** ** _isn't_** **one? (Spoiler Alert!)**

 **2) Batman assumes Roy is the leader . . . lets see. He's the oldest. Several of his moves resemble Robin's who got** ** _his_** **tricks from Batman. He looks like a Red version of Green Arrow. He shut down the entire watchtower right under the Heroes noses. He escaped not just** ** _once_** **but** ** _twice._** **Why** ** _wouldn't_** **Batman assume him to be the leader?**

 **3) Joker with come back in, don't worry. I enjoy traumatizing my characters a little too much, but we're not quite ready for** ** _that_** **drama yet! *grins evilly* I'll give you a clue: Batman has to make it back to earth first.**

 **4) I'm sorry that I have to leave Fanfiction too, but I also view this as an opportunity. For the last several years I've been writing based on someone else's works of art. It's like . . . painting a painting of a painting. I'm ready to try something** ** _new_** **, and I've already got a few original ideas. Who knows, you might end up reading one of my Novels some time in the future (under a different name, of course) and not even know it!**

 **6) Story ideas . . . how would you feel if I posted a 'story' that had all of my notes/chapters for each of my ideas listed by category and name? I would probably put it under Xovers if I did, though, and that way everyone could just go in and look at it to see if they want to adopt it.**

 **All story ideas are now posted to my Profile. Please refer to it if you want to look for any.**

 **Review? Questions? Concerns?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **(Updated: 3/20/2017)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **Notes are at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **They're Us**

 **Chapter 26**

 ** _White Martian_**

Batman sighed, grudgingly wondering if he should retire. In his hand rested what looked like a homemade collage of . . . something. Wires stuck of the sides randomly and a fuse, unlit, burrowed deep into the inside of the object.

Either the kid they'd been chasing for the last day knew absolutely nothing about bombs . . . or he was a shear genius. All of the wires taken from the damaged electrical units were assembled, seemingly random, around a piece of cloth. The fuse was a simple piece of string tied so that one end touched the powder and the other hung freely. In any normal situation this would have been harmless . . . if it hadn't been placed right next to the generator on top of a pile of flammable powder (why there was flour down in the generator room where it could catch fire at any moment he was _going to find out . . .)_. When the generator turned on it sent electrical current through the wires, which generated a spark that would catch the fuse, lighting the powder, and blowing up the generator it was placed next to. Due to the time delay between how long it would take for the fuse to light, there would be just enough time for the young man to get off the Watchtower before it went off.

Like he said, either the kid was an idiot, or a genius. Batman hadn't decided which yet.

(- _Ten Hours Earlier-_

 _-Location: Air vents-_

 _Roy sighed as he fiddled with the wires that he'd taken in his foolish dash to shut down the station. Really, what had he been thinking? Right, he'd been thinking he needed to get away from the crazy people, only to find out he was on a_ space station _in_ space _._

 _Some of his 'fishing string' (flammable, of course) that he was using it to bundle up the wires got caught on his finger. Roy hissed as he yanked his hand out, in the process tangling the whole batch up uselessly. Roy stared at it for a moment and then sighed, tossing it over his shoulder carelessly._

 _The bundle tumbled down the air vent and into the generator room one level down, carelessly landing in a pile of discarded, highly flammable powder. Why it was down there was anyone's guess . . .)_

Either way, the kid probably escaped already, and there was nothing that Batman could do about it. With a sigh Batman turned and swooped out of the room, deciding that, for once, a trip to Gotham would be more relaxing than staying on the watchtower.

He couldn't have known what was waiting for him in his beloved city, or he might have just decided to take a month long vacation from _everything_.

A soft beep in his ear made Batman pause and press his communicator to activate the incoming call. "Yes?" his gruff voice echoed through the strangely silent hall.

"Master Bruce," Alfred, his butler, said in a monotone voice. His stomach dropped and his stress levels shot up. Alfred never called him unless it was an emergency. "The Joker has been spotted."

. . . and that was _way_ beyond emergency.

0~o~0

Aqualad woke up to a white ceiling in a very familiar room. At least he wasn't strapped down . . . or dead.

"You gave us quite the scare, you know," a sleep gruff voice commented from nearby.

Aqualad grunted as he tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down again by a large, calloused hand. His eyes followed up the gold scales to a familiar face and he smiled slightly. "I'm sorry if I worried you, My King. The circumstances have been . . . unusual."

Aquaman snorted and glanced at something just out of sight. "You can say that again."

The hand was lifted from Kaldur's chest and the young man closed his eyes, relaxing slightly.

"No doubt the mini-Bat has been running you ragged to escape," his King chuckled, but curiosity leaked through his voice. Blue eyes searched the other's form intently.

"Robin?" Kaldur smiled and cracked his eyes open, vaguely noting the bandage that crossed most of his chest and the healing cuts on his arms. "He is a little . . . excitable, at times. But at the moment running seemed the best option."

Aquaman sat in silence for a moment, eyes far away as he pondered what Kaldur said. "I can see that. If we had been transported to another world I'm sure Batman would whisk us as far away from human contact as possible while he tried to find a way back. What is your name, by the way?"

Kaldur blinked at the sudden change in topic and frowned for a moment. There wasn't really any harm in telling His King, right? "Kaldur'am, My King. Or Aqualad."

"Hmm," his King nodded slightly, a troubled look sweeping over his face. "Do you know who your father is, in your dimension?" he asked slowly, a calculating edge to his voice that Kaldur didn't quite pick up.

"My Father? No, I've never met him." Kaldur shook his head. "Why do you ask?"

Aquaman's face relaxed in relief, "No particular reason. I just wanted to confirm something about your . . . counterpart, in this dimension."

Kaldur's brows furrowed, "And it had to do with my father?"

"Don't worry about it, Kaldur'am. It doesn't matter."

At any other time Kaldur might have pushed the issue. Did the king know who his father was? What happened to his counterpart? But his fatigue from hours of fighting was starting to catch up to him and his mind began to cloud with sleep.

The next question startled him from his light doze, though not completely.

"Has . . . _Robin_ found a way to send you back yet?" the King commented lightly.

Kaldur sighed, exhaustion pulling at him insistently, "When I last saw him he was still cursing the lack of supplies. Beyond that, I am not aware that he has found a solution."

"Does this happen to you a lot?"

Kadur snorted, "Getting thrown into different universes? No. Being chased halfway around the world? Occasionally."

Again, exhaustion swept over him. "I am sorry My King," he murmured softly, leaning back into the pillows. "It seems that I am more tired than I thought."

Aquaman was quiet for a moment before he nodded. "I'll leave you to your rest, then, Kaldur. Sleep well."

The door opened and closed softly. Kaldur was asleep before the latch clicked shut.

0~o~0

 _"My father? No, I've never met him."_

Aquaman closed the door behind him with a soft click, nodding to the guards as he left.

"Inform me when he wakes up," he commanded, and then started swimming down the corridor, deep in thought.

It seems, he thought silently, that I have made a misjudgment.

It was probably a good thing that he hadn't been able to get in contact with the Justice League before he spoke to . . . _Kaldur'am._ Being hunted down as criminals probably would have scared the kids into something more drastic, and that was the last thing that the Justice League needed right now.

And then there was the Mini-Bat. _Robin_ , Kaldur'am had called him. It was clear, by the way that the boy spoke, that the bird themed child was the brains behind their escape.

 _"He is a little . . . excitable, at times. But at the moment running seemed the best option."_

Excitable wasn't the word that Aquaman would use to describe the genius who managed to throw the entire Justice League into mass panic just by not being where he was supposed to be. Of course, he'd never met Batman as a child, who's to say that they weren't both that way. Of course, that still brought up one question.

 _Why are they heroes at such a young age? What pushed them into that life?_

Aquaman hadn't had the time to ask, but the question still bugged him.

 _Who are you, really?_

0~o~0

M'gann held the child in her arms securely in her arms as she flew, staying low so that she wouldn't be seen. The wooded land seemed to stretch in every direction, but she could sense a large gathering of people not too far away. If she was lucking it would be a city. If not, well, she'd figure it out when she got there.

The child in her arms giggled and reached out toward the leaves that raced beneath them. He tilted his head to face the wind, letting his long, wild hair sweep away from his pale face. Again, M'gann felt her heart clench as she looked down at the child in her arms. The inhibitor collar, hidden just beneath his ragged clothing, just added another pile of guilt to her shoulders. She'd been unable to get it off, unfortunately, as it seemed to counteract her powers as well.

"It's amazing!" he whispered, eyes wide as he glanced up at her.

M'gann forced herself to smile through the stab of sorrow and helplessness. "It really is, isn't it?"

He nodded happily, turning his attention back to the green around him.

M'gann continued to fly as she thought, silently pondering how to deal with the situation that she found herself in. First, she had to figure out where she was, and then she needed to find Robin. He was most likely back in Metropolis searching for them, seeing as she and Conner hadn't made it back to the meeting place on time. Robin would be able to hack into the collar and disable it, at the least. After that . . . well, she'd figure it out.

A low hum in the back of her brain made M'gann slow down suddenly with a frown. The familiar presence she sensed had an undertone of danger. M'gann floated to a stop, her eyes shifting around, searching the surroundings. In her arms, little Conner stiffened, sensing her distress.

Shifting her arms to hold the child more securely, M'gann descended silently to the forest floor, landing without a sound on the dry leaves and twigs. Everything was quiet for a few seconds before the second presence landed behind her. Carefully, M'gann set Conner on the ground, trying not to focus on his suddenly frightened face.

"I did not expect to find you here."

M'gann's fists clenched. "I wasn't expecting you either," she paused, and then whispered, "Uncle."

The presence stiffened in surprise and then relaxed again. "You are not surprised."

She shrugged and turned, her eyes boring into the elder's. Absentmindedly she noted that he looked different than _her_ J'onn, with only the red strips of cloth crisscrossing over his chest and no black suit underneath. "Robin knew that you would find us eventually, he just hoped that it wouldn't be so soon."

"Robin is your Batman," the tone contained no emotion, but M'gann knew her uncle enough to recognize his curiosity by the quirk of his brow.

She tilted her head, wary of his intentions, "I guess you could say that."

A light probe at her mind made her flinch and he pulled back slightly, but continued to hover mentally like a blanket pressing down on her. It wasn't comforting like a real blanket, though. Instead it almost felt . . . _smothering._ His inhuman eyes shifted toward her left and down, landing on Conner hiding behind her. M'gann shuffled to stand in front of him, shielding him from view as a protective snarl slipped over her features.

"I confess I didn't expect to find you alone," his eyes flicked back up to hers and he hovered a little higher, his mental presence doubling as he did so, "but the child was not among the list of your companions."

M'gann's eyes flashed, "Leave him out of this, he has nothing to do with this."

J'onn sighed and crossed his arms, "Very well. However, I still can not let to run free."

She stiffened further as she realized what he was about to do and mentally prepared herself.

"I'm sorry."

The mental blast swept toward her . . . and then past her, heading toward Conner where he huddled on the ground. Her eyes widened. He was going after her weakness first.

Red flooded her vision as a vicious, _"No!"_ tore from her throat.

 _You DARE . . ._

Snarling she placed her fingers to her head then reached out and . . . _caught_ the blast, containing it mentally, and then sending it hurtling back toward her uncle. J'onn dodged, his eyes widening slightly as he rest his own power hurtle past him. Turned back to the girl below him he locked eyes with the two reddish pink ones glaring back at him . . . and felt his body turn cold.

The only thought that entered his mind before her own mental blast hit him was that this was no Green Martian. Blasted back against a tree he felt his semi human appearance slip away with his consciousness, barley having enough strength to look at the being facing him.

A contorted, pale face stared back it him. Pink webbing stretched between exposed, pale joints. The rage filled features stared right back at him without mercy.

 _"Anger a Green Martian,"_ the words of his own parents echoed back to him, " _and you can talk your way out of trouble, for we are a peaceable people and do not often fight each other."_

 _"But dare to challenge a White Martian? Pray that your family finds your remains. A Pale Demon has no mercy."_

 _We've made a terrible mistake;_ his thoughts whispered traitorously, _they are not innocent children at all._

"Monster," the words slipped from his lips as everything faded to black.

He never noticed the White Martian revert back to her human form, nor the stricken, heartbroken look that spread over her face.

 _Monster,_ the forest echoed back at her.

M'gann felt tears slip down her face even as small hands clutched desperately to her legs.

 _Monster._

0~o~0

 **I will be completely honest and say that I almost didn't post this. It didn't want to come together and it wasn't what I originally pictured, but I figured that I couldn't leave you hanging for several months without** ** _something_** **to show for it . . . but here it is. Really, I should have had this up sooner and I'm sorry for the delay. I really do hope that I am able to finish this.**

 **On a side note, please tell me what you thought of the first part with Batman. I nearly scraped it because it was so ridiculous, but I figured it put a little bit of humor in there that some people may laugh at, even though it doesn't make any sense. I had to get Batman out of the Watchtower somehow.**

 **As for Fanfiction, my time is coming to a close. I have maybe a month and a half before I hit my deadline (I really am sorry) so I most likely won't be able to finish this fic though I will try. If I don't, then at the end of August I will post my story outline so you all at least know will happen in the end.**

 **Review Questions from Chapter 25 –**

 ** _Why are you leaving Fanfiction?_**

 **It's because I don't have time for it. Don't get me wrong, I love to write it, but it just eats up so much of the time that I no longer have, and definitely won't have in the future. My life is changing, folks, and there are things that I have to give up if I am going to progress forward. As much as I like fanfiction, it doesn't pay anything.**

 ** _Why are you abandoning the stories that you started?_**

 **I am not** ** _giving up_** **my books. They are still mine. But you should see my computer stash. One in ten of my stories ever make it onto Fanfiction. I have no problem leaving something unfinished, sadly, but that doesn't mean I will forget about my favorites.**

 ** _Can Robin traumatize a Villain?_**

 **I believe he already has, but sure. I'm free for suggestions on** ** _which_** **villain. I'll see if I can include it in the next chapter if it ever comes out.**

 ** _Why did Conner have wings?_**

 **He wanted to fly. Luthor likes robots and technology. So why not a pare of robotic wings? It could have been a jetpack . . . but then I figured Luthor wasn't one to settle for just some little old jetpack.**

 **(Updated: 7/24/2017)**

 **Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27 (Incomlete)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League.**

 **IMPORTANT / MUST READ:**

 **Well, everyone, it is OFFICIAL! Today is my last day that I am going to be posting to Fanfiction! I was not able to get another chapter completed, and what I do have is unedited but I figured that you'd all appreciate what little I do have.**

 **As promised, my outline is below the incomplete chapter if anyone wants to know what might have happened if I had completed this story. NOTE, THIS IS NOT A DETAILED OUTLINE. Battle scenes are not written in, nor described, and there may be some inconsistencies. Originally, Cara was going to be Superboy's alternate, but I changed it, so if there is any mentions of her (I tried to edit but that takes more time that I have) know that was the original.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 27**

 **(Incomplete)**

The rain pounded down around him, and his boots squelched on the wet rooftop as he shifted back and forth miserably.

Joker grumbled angrily to himself and glanced at the sky again, wondering how long he would have to wait before Batsy showed up. Absentmindedly he twirled his Joker Gas gun around in his gloved hands, the same gun used to temporarily stun all of the officers who had been on duty. Batman had the antidote, so Joker wasn't too worried about retribution. A flash of something in the sky jerked his attention to the left as an outrageously brightly dressed, flying guy suddenly slowed to a stop in front of him with a scowl. Joker, of course, would recognize him anywhere. But the question was, what was the Big Blue Guy (Superman) doing in Gotham? He was totally messing up the color scheme! Only Joker was allowed to do that!

"What are you doing with Batman's call symbol?"

In any normal situation, Joker would have simply gassed the flying alien and run for it laughing his head off . . . but this wasn't a normal situation, and it wouldn't win him any points with Batsy if he accidentally killed one of his precious teammates. So, before Big Blue could notice, Joker hid his gun behind his back and grinned up innocently. Or, well, as innocently as a clown with a bad makeover can grin.

"Oh ho ho!" Joker cackled, "What's ya do'in here, Supes? Aren't you, uh, supposed to be in good ol' Metro-whatsit-place City?"

Piercing blue eyes narrowed.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company," Joker hurried to continue, hoping that Batman would arrive soon, "But, uh, this is _Batsy's_ city. Ya know Batsy doesn't like people like, uh, _you_ , being here." Joker winced at his own wording, even as his instincts yelled at him to throw a bomb at the alien.

Superman twitched and it became obvious that he currently seemed about to snap with nerves. He loomed closer, scowl deepening, and opened his mouth to say something-

"What is going on, here?" the deep voice of Batman interrupted the almost fight before it happened as he stepped soundlessly out of the shadows. The darkness twisted around his form, dripping away from his cloak as if reluctant to let him go.

Joker suppressed a delighted shiver. Batsy was here to save him! Or, at least, keep Superman from getting _too_ mad.

For several moments neither party spoke. Superman backed away from Joker, who relaxed slightly. Yah, sure, he wasn't at all scared by the floating alien, but that didn't mean the other couldn't throw him through a wall if he felt like it. Joker wasn't feeling up to dealing with broken ribs along with the fractures that Harley already gave him.

A shudder swept through him at the memory.

"Superman?" the growl in Batman's voice was less than patient and Superman winced.

"I, um . . ." Superman glanced at Joker's all too interested face and frowned, "You know that little _problem_ that we talked about in the watch tower?"

Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What about it."

"Luthor found it," Superman paused, knowing that his next few words wouldn't make Batman any happier. "And . . . he claims the boy is his son."

The deadly silence that followed was suddenly interrupted by mad cackling as Joker doubled over laughing. Superman's scowl did nothing to stop the howling noise from leaving the clown.

"You have a kid!" Joker danced back and forth, "And Luthor-boy decided he liked him enough to keep him! Ahahaha! Priceless! Why, it's almost like . . ." he froze, and turned his attention to Batman, "oh no."

Batman stiffened and Superman flew back slightly, wary.

"What is it, Joker?" Batman questioned.

Joker gulped. "It's just, ah," he licked his lips, "Well, there have been _rumors_ lately . . . and well . . ."

"Joker."

"Harley says that I have a kid running around Gotham terrorizing all the nice criminals, just like you!" Joker yelped ducking behind the Bat Signal. "It's not my fault, Batsy!" he wailed. "Please don't let her kill me!"

Batman, however, had stopped listening after 'I have a kid'.

He and Superman exchanged glances. Batman's countenance darkened and he turned back to the slightly panicking clown.

"Tell me exactly what you know."

0~o~0

Ten minutes after arriving in Gotham, Batman already knew that he'd made a bad decision. Resisting the urge to rub his forehead in a very obviously human reaction, he grit his teeth and held up his hand, stopping Joker's rambling. Even Superman was watching, his own problems pushed back for the moment with this new information.

"Let me get this straight," he ground out, "You have a _kid_ running around Gotham – who you haven't actually ever seen – but that has the entire Criminal Underground in an uproar because, apparently, he takes after me."

"With my laugh!" Joker cut in with a manic grin.

"I bet the rumor mill is going crazy," Superman snorted, "I can already imagine it: _Batman secretly a woman and had a child with the Joker-_ "

He stopped as Batman turned his glare on him, this time reinforced with a fully active Bat-a-rang. While Superman knew that it wouldn't be able to piece his skin, he understood the threat when he saw it. _Complete that sentence_ , the white eyes said, _and you will loose some precious body parts._

Ironically, when Superman thought about it, what he said was possible . . . Batman never took off his (her?) hood. It wouldn't be _too_ hard to hide a voice modifier in the neck of his costume, either. And his figure was always hidden by his cloak and armor . . . not to mention his temper some days . . .

Superman paled and decided that he'd keep his discovery to himself. At the moment, it wasn't relevant to what was going on.

"As I was _saying,_ " Batman spoke up, and pointed at Joker, "You have a kid in Gotham, and Harley Quinn wants you to bring him to her, but you need my help to find him."

Joker nodded quickly.

Batman resisted growling and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'll help find him. Where was the last place that anyone saw him?"

Left unsaid was the silent promise to get the kid _out of Gotham as soon as humanly possible._

Joker paused, blinking in confusion. "Um . . . I don't know?"

This time Batman really did growl.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered and turned to the edge of the roof, ignoring both Superman and Joker's suddenly alarmed shouts, "If you are both going to be unhelpful idiots then I will treat you as one! Stay out of my way," white eyes narrowed in deadly precision, "Or I _will_ be the reason for your _retirement._ "

With that, he tipped backward over the side of the building, flaring his 'wings' theatrically and swooping into the night, leaving both Superman and Joker alone on the police rooftop.

Joker gulped, turning to Superman, "That went well."

Superman simply started at him with wide, spooked eyes.

Silently, they agreed to never speak of the experience again.

 **END OF (INCOMPLETE) CHAPTER**

 **BEGINNING OF** **OUTLINE**

 **Outline – Bold = Written,**

 ** _~~~~~~~ The Light from YJ earth plans to take over the Justice League. Irritated that all of their plans are being foiled they decide to get rid of them by sending them to another dimension. While the Justice League panics over their missing protégées the Light's 'moles' plan to sneak their mind control devices onto the Watchtower. One of their 'moles' may have accidentally been sent with the Young Justice, but they have others that they can use. ~~~~~~_**

 ** _~~~~~~~ As the doom of the Justice League approaches the Young Justice battle their way through another world similar to there own where the people are the same but with different memories. Preconceptions are conceived and the Justice League of that world begin to believe that the children are all their younger versions. It does not help that they display similar powers and personalities to those in the League. ~~~~~~_**

 ** _~~~~~~~ Hoping to get his son back, Batman sent Zatana Zatara through a dimensional portal while he stays behind, watching for what their enemies might have planned for the disorganized League in their weakens moments ~~~~~_**

 ** _~~~~~~~ Zatana's appearance goes unnoticed in the chaos of the dismantaled watchtower. Red Arrow's raid of the kitchen is foiled when he once again runs into Green Arrow and has to flee. At this point the Watchtower comes back on line and he flees for the exits only to find them blocked off. ~~~~~_**

 ** _~~~~~~ Zatara meets a young girl that looks like his daughter slightly, but takes after him more. Incorrectly he assumes, due to Batman's previous conclusion and the strength of her magic, that she is his alternate self and immediately sends himself to Earth to begin looking for her and her 'boyfriend'. (Or . . . he hasn't heard about the conclusion yet because he just arrived and when he sees her thinks that she is his daughter who somehow left home to rescue her 'boyfriend'. Furious, he leaves to go after her, not hearing what really is going on.) ~~~~~_**

 ** _Aqualad is trapped in the arena, forced to fight for his life. Aquaman and his crew, alerted by a spy in the local reefs, arrive just in time to save him and take him back to Atlantis. Before he falls unconscious he murmurs "My King" in reference to Aquaman, further confusing the king on where the child's loyalties lie._**

 ** _Robin_** ** _dragged Green_** ** _Lantern all the way to Central City where they are just in time to save Kid Flash and Artemis from being captured by the men in black. The men in black report back to Ras Al Goul who demands to know if there are any other_** **supers** ** _wandering around that they don't know about._** ** _This starts a world wide hunt for 'unusual children who look like the Justice League'._** ** _A news reporter, Lois Lane, gets a hold of it and incorrectly assumes that all of the Justice League have been turned into children (discounting Flash, who had been seen running around Central.)_** ** _(She writes an article on it.)_**

 ** _Robin, KF, and Artemis set out to find the others, only to realize that M'gann is missing, Luthor has Conner, and Aqualad is nowhere to be found._** ** _(Head to Metropolis, the last known location of Superboy)_**

 ** _M'gann finds herself sharing the maze with a little_** ** _boy_** ** _calling_** ** _him_** ** _self_** ** _Superboy_** ** _who seems to have superpowers similar to superman. Together they start searching for a way to escape._** ** _(Upon almost being captured M'gann flies Superboy / young Conner through a wall though it exhausts her because she hasn't mastered the skill yet. M'gann has come to the conclusion that this is_** **her** ** _Conner, who has been reverted back to a child and she needs to find a way to fix him.)_**

 ** _~~~~~~ After_** ** _the Watchtower comes back online and Roy and Zatana have escaped,_** ** _Superman goes back to Metropolis only to find himself nearly bowled over by a kid who looks exactly like himself strapped into a machine with wings that fly for him (Falcon off of Marvel). Instead of hanging around, the kid looks scared and tries to fly away. Superman chases him all the way back to Luthor who stands between him and the boy, declaring "you've done enough damage!" and tells him to go away. Shocked, Superman heads for Gotham, intent on finding out if the entire world has gone insane._**

 ** _Zatana asks Roy where the others are, only to find out that he hasn't seen them since they got there. She is disheartened, wondering if they would ever get the opportunity to go home._** ** _(Changed – Roy admits that he called batman a fake and they both flee Gotham. Her father shows up moments later and leaves terrified criminals in his wake)._**

 _~~~~~~ Batman hurries to Gotham, hoping that the city hasn't fallen too far in his absence. To his shock he finds the Joker waiting for him . . . wanting him to help find his son? A kid who has his evil laugh? What was the world coming to? ~~~~~~_

 ** _~~~~~~ Aqualad wakes up and Aquaman finally decides to get the truth out of him . . . but asks all of the wrong questions, (Who is you father? – I don't know. / What is your name? – Kaldur'am / Are you a Superhero, or a Villain? – I am sorry, my King, but why would you think I would be a Villain? / Do you know where you are? – Atlantis, my home. / Why are you here? – We were forced through a dimensional portal.) so on and so forth. In conclusion, nothing is cleared up and Aquaman still thinks that Aqualad is his counterpart in the other world, except with a different name (Aqualad)._** _He offers sanctuary to him but Aqualad refuses, saying that he must get back to his friends. Aquaman assumes this means the younger League and escorts him to the surface to find Robin, only to realize that Robin has vanished. ~~~~~~_

 ** _~~~~~~ M'gann and little Conner break their way out of the maze, only for M'gann to run into a familiar face in an unfamiliar body. J'onn demands that she come quietly, along with her friend. When she refuses, he attempts to overpower her with his mind, assuming that at her age she would not have the mental fortitude to hold him off. To his surprise she not only resists him, but also sends him into mental shock that allows her and Superboy to fly off in search of the others. J'onn wakes up and hurries to contact the rest of the League over the link to tell them to not underestimate the children. They were not the same as their younger selves and are better trained then expected. (Finds out that M'gann is a White Martian.) ~~~~~~_**

 _~~~~~~ Batman agrees to look for 'Joker's kid', but only because the only thing worse than Joker running around in Gotham is a mini Joker. No one wants to see that. When asking what the kids looks like Joker says that he doesn't know, but that it was Poison Ivy who actually saw the cackling wonder. With dread in his heart, Batman remembers the night that he confronted his alternate self on the rooftop and who the kid had just gotten done interrogating. What if, he wonders, in the other world, I am_ Joker's _son? ~~~~~~_

 _~~~~~~ Gaining information on M'gann, Roy, and Zatana heading for Metropolis Robin and his group (Wally and Artemis) start heading in their direction. Robin becomes aware that the men in black are following them when they are ambushed along the way. Artemis is captured and Wally is heavily wounded. Robin has to go in and rescue her himself. When he is captured and the League questions him, he shows knowledge that he should not have on them and they try and recruit him when they find out that his moves are derived from their own. Robin refuses. ~~~~~~_

 _~~~~~~ Batman, while looking for information on his younger self, receives an alert that the League of Shadows is on the move. Upon realizing who their target is he attacks the base and rescues both Robin and Artemis, intent of getting answers. However, he didn't account for the speedster who by now is recovered (super-healing) who then steels both kids out from under him (in the bat mobile). ~~~~~~_

 _~~~~~~ Wally wakes up both of his friends and they resume their hike to metropolis. ~~~~~~_

 _~~~~~~ blab la bla, stuff happens. They all end up in Metropolis. To be determined later. The Justice League shows up. Epic battle. Zatana gets them all together and they disappear in a flash of light. (Conner has to say goodbye first.) ~~~~~~_

 _~~~~~~ Appear in the middle of a battle on their home world where Batman found the mole of the Justice League while they were planting mind control bugs on them. Help defeat the Light and wrap up the scene. Conner looks at a small picture of him and Luthor together that the other gave him before he left and determines that if there is a Luthor in his world he would find him. ~~~~~~_

 _~~~~~~ Justice League world they hold a meeting where they compile all of the information of the kids as they found. Batman withholds his discovery of his counterparts 'parentage'. They come to the conclusion that an army of children would be able to take over the world and that they must to everything in their power to stop it. ~~~~~~_

 _~~~~~~ Lois Lane publishes her article_ Secretly Parents? _That slips by Justice League notice until it's too late. ~~~~~~_

 _(Justice League think that they know the truth – the kids are their counterparts – but in reality it's the world that knows.)_

 ** _END OF OUTLINE_**

 ** _BONUS NOTES_**

 _(Justice League thoughts / quotes while searching for their counterparts -_

 _Flash_

 _"How to find a mini-me, a mini-me, a mini-me. How to find a mini-me with all of his young friends . . . oh great, now I'm going crazy."_

 _Green Arrow_

 _"Who authorized this again? I didn't want to search for a girl me but nooo Batman says that I have the best chance of catching her because we are obviously the same person. Right, fat chance of good that will do, they have a mini-Bat with them and Bats are never predictable."_

 _J'onn_

 _"I can't believe that there is another Martian. I'm not alone."_

 _Superman_

 _(Looks at the picture of the unconscious boy) "Did I really look like that at sixteen?"_

 _Aquaman_

 _"I wonder who this boy is. He has a striking familiarity but I just can't place it . . ."_

 _Batman_

 _(Scanning through hundreds of security cameras in hopes of getting a lock on the group with facial recognition) "How will having a younger me with the group effect their choices? Will they even make the same mistakes that I assume they will according to their counterparts?"_

 ** _The End!_**

 **(Updated: 9/7/2017)**


End file.
